


Wear My Name

by Lunarflare14



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Equal Parts Fluff and Angst, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has always put on a good show at work. He has put a lot of effort into the smoke and mirrors act, and it had worked to his advantage- until now. Backed into a corner by a law he can't side-step, he decides Mike is his only way out. They're getting married, and Mike really has no say in it. Alludes to but does not strictly follow the plot of the movie "The Proposal"(2009)</p><p>The main plot is complete. Still probably gonna post more epilogues though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Mike Ross was running late. It wasn't anything new, but he always freaked out when he was late. Biking to work made his life both easier and harder.

After three years, you'd think he would just learn to leave earlier. Harvey seemed to expect it now.

He hadn't even meant to be at that first interview. Trevor had talked him into a deal and it was a set up. When he stumbled into the conference room and his briefcase spilled out enough marijuana to put him away for a long time, he thought his life was over.

After twenty minutes with Harvey, it turned out to be the exact opposite. It was a miracle.

Except that Harvey could be the biggest jerk on the planet. He was smug and ruthless, and the best closer in New York.

Maybe even America.

The bastard.

Mike liked to believe that sometimes Harvey actually cared about him, but if Harvey ever did him any favors it was when Mike wasn't looking. He had mostly had to deal with Louis and the other associates on his own. Not being the top of the class had really put him at the bottom of the food chain despite his stellar score on the Bar exam, and he had been clawing his way up ever since. Louis had threatened to fire him his first week there. His ability to regurgitate information had not impressed Louis at all.

Sometimes he just wished Harvey would back him up when he needed it. Not always, just every once in a while.

Mike arrived, and was beyond happy when he saw Harvey's empty office. Donna smiled up at him. "Sorry, champ, he is here. He's just stepped out to talk with Jessica."

Mike winced.

She smiled at him. "Alright, he hasn't been here long so maybe I could tell him that you got here early and spilled coffee on your suit or something and had to change. If you head over their straight away you could probably pull off the lie. Good luck, I'm heading down to Realty."

"You've literally saved my life. I'll go spill coffee on my spare suit then." Mike turned and booked it for his cubicle. After he did that he'd go find Harvey, to give him the news about the deal he had scored.

When he approached Jessica's office, they were just staring at each other. He opened the door. "Harvey, are you still-"

Harvey turned and Mike froze. He was interrupting something again. He stayed still until acknowledged. No sudden movements. "What is it, Mike?" Harvey sounded tired.

"I have thing…" Way to sound intelligent and grammatically correct, Michael. Now tell him what thing. "The thing for the Reinhart proposal?"

Suddenly, Harvey's face got the look he got when he was about to close a big deal.

"But if you're still busy I can-"

"No, Mike, I think you want to be here for this." Mike stepped slowly into the office and close the door behind him. He nervously took his place by Harvey and waited. Harvey gave him that smile that said that Mike needed to be with him on this. "Jessica, Mike and I are getting married."

Wait, what?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey thinks on his feet, Mike freaks out, and Louis is a jerk all in the span of about ten minutes.

Harvey Specter had not expected this when he walked into work that morning. Donna had said Jessica wanted to see him and he hadn't thought much of it. He stared at Jessica now, not amused. "You're joking. There is no way."

"You broke the rules, Harvey. I told you not to go see your brother. I told you, you couldn't leave the country and what did you do?"

Harvey looked down at the ugly company carpet and sighed. "I left the country."

"And now, your application has been denied and you are being deported until you are up for reapplication. Congratulations."

"Jessica-"

"Until this is resolved, I'm going to have to give most of your clients to Louis."

Harvey stared at her, with what he hoped were desperate Canadian eyes. He knew there was nothing Jessica could do for him now. The American government was a heartless machine that wouldn't make an exception for his brother and sister-in-law being in a car accident.

Stupid American government.

It was just then that there was a knock on Jessica's door.

"Harvey, are you still-"

Harvey turned and saw Mike frozen in doorway, looking like a deer in headlights. "What is it, Mike?"

"I have thing… The thing for the Reinhart proposal?"

Harvey felt the light bulb switch on in his head. He knew there was a reason he kept the kid around, not always the best judgment but his ability to spark brilliance in Harvey made him proud.

"But if you're still busy I can-"

"No, Mike I think you want to be here for this." Mike stopped his retreat and slid into the office, closing the door behind him. He nervously took his place by Harvey and waited like a good puppy. Harvey gave him a smile that he hoped conveyed that Mike needed to be with him on this one and just go with it. "Jessica, Mike and I are getting married."

Harvey didn't think he had ever seen Jessica look more confused. Jessica didn't do confused.

"Married?" she asked, and looked to Mike.

Mike looked at him, face blank and obviously asking if he was to agree. Harvey felt his eyebrow twitch as he saw his whole plan unravel before him. Harvey had finally found the line Mike wasn't willing to cross. It was over.

Mike looked back to Jessica.

"Married," Mike echoed with a surprising confidence. Harvey wondered if Mike was telepathic as well as a genius. He could have kissed him right then and there but that might have been pushing it.

"Married," Harvey said. The confusion on Jessica's face morphed back into irritation.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Well, you didn't tell me about your marriage until you were already divorced so, never? Or at least until after the ink was dry on our marriage certificate." Jessica almost looked hurt. Oh well, his job was safe for the moment and that was what was really important. He'd ask her to be the witness or something, and she would forget all about that comment. "It wasn't an issue until I was about to be deported."

"You're being deported?" Mike's voice hit a very unnatural note there and Harvey counted to three like those classes had told him too.

"It won't be an issue."

Jessica shook her head. "Make it all legal and we can put this thing behind us."

"Yes, ma'am." Harvey led Mike out the door, opening it for his Associate and guiding him out with a hand on the small of Mike's back. He tried to look concerned and not smug as they headed for his office in silence. He was going to ignore how willing Jessica had been to believe that they were in a relationship, already to the stage of being engaged. This was a win, but there was no reason to count chicken just yet.

He was totally the best closer in America.

When they were safe in Harvey's office he sat down, prepared to act as if that hadn't just happened.

"Did I pass?"

Harvey looked up, bewildered. Mike's grin was unexpected. "Pass what?"

"The test. That was obviously a test. Did I pass?"

"With flying colors."

"So, we're getting married?"

Harvey shrugged. "It was more likely than me and Donna getting married. I was thinking on my feet."

Mike laughed. "But we don't have to actually get married-married, do we?"

"If I want to stay in the country? Yes."

Mike's face dropped. "What?"

"I am not going back to Canada. Have you ever been to Canada? There is nothing in Canada. Just… Maple leaves and ham that they call bacon but isn't bacon. It's a terrible place, especially Winnipeg, which is where I would be living if they make me go back." Mike was fidgeting. Great, now he was having a crisis of faith. At least it had been delayed enough to get out of Jessica's office.

"You know this is like eight different kinds of illegal, don't you? And we'll have to pretend to be a couple. You know, a COUPLE. Hand holding and goo-goo eyes. The whole nine or no one is going to believe us."

Harvey suppressed a sigh. He had thought of that but he had been in theatre in high school so this would be cake compared to Shakespeare. "I will do what I must."

"Dude, Canada is not that bad. You make it sound like a death wish-"

"When I am gone your boss will be Louis."

"No! He hates me! He'll fire me the second you cross the border."

"So all you've got to do is marry me."

Mike looked pained for a moment and proceeded to pout. "That is no way to propose to someone."

"Come over here then." Mike walked around the desk and Harvey grabbed his hand, leaning in sincerely and looking up at him. Mike's eyes went wide. "Michael James Ross. Will you marry me?"

For a second Mike looked legitimately speechless. "Well… When you put it like that- no."

"Louis Litt."

"I was kidding. Of course I'll marry you."

Harvey leaned back and dropped Mike's hand, ignoring how Mike just continued to stand there. "Good. After work I'm taking you by my place. If this is going to work there will be a lot of lying involved and we need our story straight."

"Of course, honey-bear." Mike sighed, turning to leave.

"You're the best, cuddle-butt."

As Mike left, Donna was sitting back down at her desk and Harvey grinned. For once, she would not be in the know. Louis came around the corner with this gross, smug look on his face and leaned on the side of her desk. The shock that crossed Donna's face might just have been worth it all. She looked over her shoulder at Harvey like he was a stranger- a stranger who had stabbed her in the back with a chainsaw.

She stood and came to the glass door. For a moment she just glared through it at him before yanking it open and letting it swing closed. "No."

Harvey blinked at her.

"You are not marrying Mike."

"I am." He tried to look determined.

"You're not. You're using him. I know it."

Harvey made a sound of protest but Donna's glare deepened. "He consented. That's not using him."

"Using his man-crush on you to get what you want is still using him."

Harvey frowned. "You make me sound like a really terrible person, you know that?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mike sat at his cubicle, his brain moving a million miles a minute and unable to stop.

His life was over.

No more partying or girlfriends or semblance of anything that he used to do. It wasn't long before Rachel swung by with a look of shocked indignation. "Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me."

Mike looked up at her, unable to put any sort of emotion in his features. This must have been what going into shock felt like. He needed a blanket and some water.

Maybe a sledgehammer to the face.

"I know we were weird for a while after our thing but I thought we were at least honest with each other! How could you have kept this from me?"

"I just... I didn't want anyone to know, alright. I haven't even told my grandmother yet." He was going to be sick. He was going to have to tell his grandmother.

He was going to be sick.

"Awe, Mikey." She came around his cubicle and perched on the edge of his desk. Her fingers came up to rub circles between his shoulder blades in an oddly comforting manner. "It'll be okay."

"You're right. Of course you're right."

Rachel smiled. "How's Harvey taking it?"

"I don't think it's hit him yet. Honestly, I'm surprised he even- He must really hate Canada if he was willing to out us to stay, you know?"

She laughed and patted him on the back. "Or he just really loves you."

Mike let out a wistful sigh. No more flirting with Rachel, she was an option now completely off the table. Could his life get any sadder?

Louis approached, with that look on his face that made Mike feel like he needed a shower to wipe the slime off from just being on the same planet as him. "Michael."

Mike gulped. "Yeah, Louis?"

"I hear congratulations are in order? You and Harvey? I have to admit, I did not see that one coming. Getting hitched? That isn't really his style, you know?"

"Yes." He put as much certainty into that as he could but the look didn't leave Louis' face. He didn't believe Mike for a second. Louis was way too nosey for his own good.

Rachel stood, placing herself between Louis and Mike. "Yes, now if you'll leave him alone he's just had a very long morning- what with his personal business being hung out for everyone to see by you. I think you need to leave." Mike looked around and a few of his other associates were standing up, glares fixed on Louis.

He had made some allies.

The day was not completely lost.

Mike still buried his face in his hands. It was all a little much to deal with.

"Whatever." Louis continued on his way past Mike's cubicle with a dramatic huff. "I'm not the one who slept my way to the top here."

Rachel let out a gasp of shock, and Mike seriously felt like dirt. He hadn't even thought about that reaction coming up. It was to be expected though wasn't it? He didn't really have to deal with Louis as much as the others; he got more cases then they did. It was because he was good at his job though.

They had to know that.

Shit, this was going to suck royally.

Rachel however was freaking out at the look on his face. "Mikey, listen to me." She took his face in her hands and made him meet her eyes. "You know that isn't true, right? Only Louis would say something that horrible. Do not let him get under your skin. I for one am happy that you and Harvey found each other. If he says anything else you let me know and I'll kick his ass."

"We'll kick his ass." That was Mark from the cubicle across from his. A couple of the others nodded.

"Thanks, you guys." Mike really wished he could kiss Rachel in that moment, which was funny because he hadn't had that impulse in six months.

God, did Mike hate immigration law.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Mike plot their fake engagement, and take on the Office of Immigration Services.

The day went by quickly after that. Harvey and Mike acted normal, not missing the wary stares of their coworkers as they moved through the office. They headed out early even though they had a shitload of work to do, and no one batted an eye. Rahim was waiting for them at street level and the smile on Ray's face as he looked at the associate made Harvey wince. Suddenly, Ray seemed to think that the last puzzle piece was in place, probably provided by Donna. People would believe anything these days. They rode in mutual silence. Ray kept his eyes on the road and didn't once glance back like he usually did. Why Harvey could only guess it was giving them a low degree of privacy or something. It was Harvey's job to read people and today it was just a hindrance. It made him uneasy.

"Make yourself at home." Harvey gestured to the bar and living room, making his way to his bedroom to neatly dispose of his tie and jacket. When he came back Mike was standing around like he'd never been in the condo. "Seriously, you're going to be living here, don't be afraid to touch stuff." Harvey sat Mike down on a stool at the island on, and then went to grab the really expensive booze from the cabinet.

Mike gapped at him as he poured the Ladybank Single Malt into his own glass, then pulled out another.

"Want a drink?"

"Yes."

Harvey poured him some whiskey in the other glass and handed it to him. "So, we need a story. A good one."

"Then we're going to need the whole bottle of that stuff."

Harvey glared at him over the rim of his own glass before leaning on the other side of the bar. "This is the most expensive whiskey I own. You will have one glass and be grateful. Now we have how we met. When do we say we started dating?"

Mike takes a minute. "The last time I went on a date was two years ago, with Rachel. We broke it off but I'd been flirting on and off with her pretty seriously up until six months ago. Since then it hasn't been much more than friendly banter."

"Alright, I haven't had anything serious for a year and a half. So we started this a year and a half ago but we had a rocky start. Hence the Rachel thing and it will explain all the one night stands I've had. Six months ago we clicked and I proposed three months ago."

"Why do you get to be the one who proposed?" Mike protested with a frown.

"Because I am the mature one with his life in order. It's believable that I would be thinking about marriage. That and you're a child."

Mike made a face. "Fine. How did you propose?"

Harvey set his glass down. "What?"

"How? Someone is bound to ask how it happened."

Harvey thought on that and shrugged. He'd never thought of how he would propose to someone. "How would you like to have been proposed to?"

"Nothing fancy. You cooked, bought wine, and we ate while watching Rocky. After the movie, you pulled out the ring and asked me to marry you."

"Not exactly my style."

Mike wrinkled his nose. "If I'm the one getting proposed to I get to pick how."

"Fine, fine. I did it because I knew you wouldn't appreciate flashy." He drank some more, before refilling his glass, and taking a sip.

"So, how much sex are we fake-having?"

Harvey nearly did a spit take, coughing like he was dying.

"You didn't think it would come up? We're getting married. It's expected that we've already had sex. You being you and all."

Harvey finally regained his ability to talk. "I didn't expect you to be so blunt about it."

"Well whatever. The fake-sex-"

"We have enough. Work gets in the way but we do it most nights."

Mike rolled his eyes. "And I suppose you are on top."

"Not all the time." To Mike's skeptical look, Harvey shrugged. "It's fake-sex. I can pretend I don't mind. We're already lying, might as well give you some dignity in this."

Mike shook his head. "Alright. Luckily we are around each other enough we don't have to make up fake dates."

Harvey stopped mid sip. That was… Disturbingly true. They worked a lot after hours, which meant they ate together, and Mike had been over to his place dozens of times, and he even went to Mike's sometimes. They ate at restaurants where their clients frequented so that they could be seen eating expensive things- most of which Harvey paid for. "The best lies have bits of the truth."

"We'll need a reason for why we haven't told our families."

"You haven't come out to your grandmother and are afraid of how she'll react-"

"My grandmother-"

"Look, you have lied for stupider reasons. I didn't tell my brother because I knew how it would hurt you that my family knew and yours didn't. Now that work knows, you'll move in here and we'll tell your grandmother, then my brother."

"Alright..." Mike had finished his drink and was fidgeting with the empty glass, slowly spinning it on the counter. "Fake-you is very understanding."

"Well, fake-me is also in love with you so he would be."

A strange look moved across Mike's features before Harvey could read it. It took a second for Harvey to registered that he had used the L word. He was going to have to act in love now. It was expected. "We'll be expected to do PDA's won't we?"

Harvey laughed. "Yeah, but not at work so much. We can just pretend it makes you uncomfortable so we can keep them low key."

"Why am I the one who has to have a problem with all of this?"

Harvey went from himself to caring lawyer in under a second. "Because I don't have a problem with it. I'll do what I have to for this job, but I won't make you go any farther then you want to with the show we're putting on." He turned to Mike, serious. "I… I appreciate this. If we're going to be living like this we've got to be honest and understanding. It's that or jail."

There was that look again. "Alright… Low key I can do."

"Good. When do we tell your grandmother?"

"We'll need to talk to immigration."

Harvey snorted. "Luckily, I know a guy and I may or may not have hit on him when we were drunk once so he'll believe the whole bisexual thing. We've got an initial appointment tomorrow."

Mike's eyebrows shot up.

"Don't judge me. Your grandmother? When are we telling her?"

"After the appointment? If lying to the government is successful I will feel much better about lying to the woman who raised me."

The fidgeting with the glass was becoming too much. Harvey put a hand on Mike's glass to stop him from moving it. Mike pulled his hand away like a scolded child. Harvey sighed and grabbed the bottle to refill it. "I guess what's mine is yours now, so might as well not be stingy." Mike looked grateful and took another gulp. Harvey moved around the counter and sat next to Mike. "We can do this, Mike. But I need you to trust me." Mike looked at him, and Harvey saw it. Mike was focusing every fiber of his being on not freaking out. Harvey sighed. "I am sorry about this. I promise to make being married as easy as possible."

Mike smiled for the first time since they had left work. "I admit you have been infinitely nicer since we got engaged."

"See, already finding silver linings."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Watching Harvey do his thing was like watching an artist in their medium. Andre was all smiles and sunshine when they're walking through the hall and the banter he and Harvey fall into is that of old friends catching up. One had to wonder what a guy as good looking as Andre was doing busting his ass in Immigration Services. He had this dark slicked back hair and ridiculous deep brown eyes.

It hurt to look at him, really- kind of made Mike want to hate him.

They got to his office and Mike sat in the chair farthest from the door. Harvey sat next to him like he owned the place. The whole visit Harvey had been bumping shoulders with him, just a light touch that Mike barely noticed at first. Now that Harvey was three feet away, he realized just how close Harvey had been that whole time. It was a good strategy. Harvey was leaning a bit Mike's way even as Andre settled in his office. He was sitting the same way Mike was.

These were things he had read about attraction.

"Harvey, are you committing fraud to stay in the country?" Harvey had warned Mike that Andre was blunt.

"No."

Andre's eyes flicked to Mike. "Anything you care to add?"

Mike frowned. "No."

Andre looked unimpressed as he directed his attention back o Harvey. "How long has this been going on again?"

"Off and on for a year and a half. New Years is when it stuck."

Andre laughed. "You were always one for sticking to your resolutions." He looked to Mike then. "And you didn't tell anyone because?"

Mike did his best not to fidget under Andre's critical gaze. "My grandmother hasn't been well- she doesn't even know I'm-" Mike was fumbling over his reasons. Talking about Grammy was hard sometimes.

That and Andre looked like he was about to walk around the desk and bear hug him. Harvey's hand rested on his knee. Mike looked at it, then at Harvey with a pleading look that he hoped conveyed that if he kept talking he was going to ruin this.

"We decided that it would be best to wait to tell our families when we were ready. We thought we had more time and then-" Harvey's face paled. "Well then David was in that car crash and I was stupid, so here we are." Mike put a hand over the one on his knee. It felt like what someone should do if they were in love with someone.

Andre sighed. "It seems like such a waste, but I suppose the babies you adopt will be equally as beautiful as any you could have made."

Harvey laughed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Harvey doesn't want kids." And if Mike sounded agitated no one would blame him, because Mike did and Harvey didn't, so no wonder Harvey doesn't mind pretending to marry a guy. Oh suddenly the hand on his knee was gone, would you look at that?

Andre looked surprised. "The way you are with your niece. There are too many parentless children out in the world for you not to take in at least one and spoil it."

Mike felt a twist in his gut he didn't know how to decipher. They had talked about David, but not about his family- a little girl? "You've seen him with his niece?"

Now Andre glanced between the two of them and went back to sorting through files. "Maybe once, it wasn't for very long, it was just his birthday, and before you guys even thought of each other. Who wants to schedule that questionnaire?"

Harvey scratched the back of his neck, straightening up and away from Mike. "Yeah. Let's do that. How's next week? Monday good?"

"Monday is perfect." He wrote on a sticky and handed it to Harvey. "I expect one of those fruit flower baskets on my desk before then for penciling you in."

Mike figured he should glare at that. Something in the way he said it maybe?

Didn't matter, Mike kept it down to a suspicious look and Andre forced a smile at the both of them.

"See you Monday, my friend."

Once they were a safe distance from the building Harvey chuckled. "I did not account for how good at this you would be."

"All I did was keep our plan in mind and roll with it."

Harvey grinned. "Not only does he think I'm crazy about you, but he's scared you're jealous of me and Andre's not-a-thing."

"What?"

"The thing about the kids? Him seeing me with my niece? I swear do you hear yourself half the time?"

"My real reaction was I didn't know you had a niece- had to hide the surprise somehow."

Harvey hailed a cab. "Let's go- we've gotta go break the news to your grandmother she isn't getting great-grand babies any time soon."

"At least tell me her name."

The cab pulled to the curb and Harvey opened the door for Mike to climb in. Mike set his jaw, folding his arms across his chest in defiance. Predictably, Harvey caved.

"Gabrielle." The way Harvey said the name nearly made his heart stop. He said it in a soft voice. His tone was sweet and gentle. The way you said the name of something precious. Harvey never talked that way- not about anyone.

Mike grinned like an idiot.

"I cannot wait to meet the little miracle worker."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just never seen you care about another human being before- real-you, not fake-you. It's refreshing."

Harvey frowned like the idea that he could be so easy to read seemed to turn his stomach. Mike ducked into the cab before Harvey could say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Mike break the news to Grammy, and Donna checks in from the Homefront.

Harvey should have better prepared himself for this moment. Mike had talked about his grandmother, but had only said the basics: she was in a home, she raised him after his parents died, and she was starting to forget. Mostly, it was just that Mike wanted to be like her someday.

"Grammy!"

Grammy was a short old woman with white hair, squinting at a crossword in a recliner by the window. She looked up and smiled like Mike was a superhero.

"Michael James, you know you should call me before you drop by-" She spotted Harvey at the door and smiled wider still. She didn't say anything but waited as Mike hugged her and sat down on the edge of her bed. Harvey moved into the room and closed the door.

"Good to see you too. I brought someone I wanted you to meet."

She set the crossword down and Harvey slowly came over to her side. "Ma'am, it is an honor." He offered her a hand and she shook it gently. Harvey gave her a warm, sincere smile. "I'm Harvey."

The old woman giggled. "Oh, I know. Mike never stops talking about you. I'm Edith. But call me Grammy, dear."

Harvey's eyebrows shot up. "Well, hope you've only heard good things."

"Mostly good." She looked to Mike, patient but eager. "If you brought him there must be something serious you want to tell me."

"I've got a couple things, actually. They all kind of end in the same thing really." Mike sounded small and Harvey remembered he was eight years younger than him. He probably felt small too.

"You can tell me anything, honey. You know that."

"But I'm afraid." He sounded broken and sad and suddenly it isn't just about their impromptu engagement and Harvey knew it. Harvey's hand was on Mike's shoulder and he squeezed. The unspoken encouragement seemed to help. "I want you to know that I'm better now. Really. But for a while- back when I was working with Trevor, I was into some bad things." Grammy shifted, moving closer and reaching for Mike's hand. Mike took it. "Trevor was dealing in drugs, and I kind of just freeloaded off him. I let my grades drop to barely passing and I knew I was letting you down but I-."

"That's not true, Michael." She whispered. "You could never let me down."

"But it gets worst. When you needed the money for living here, I was going to sell like Trevor." Grammy looked legitimately surprised at that but didn't say anything. She didn't amend her statement, just waited for Mike to finish. "The reason why I didn't tell you about the interview with Pearson-Hardman was because I stumbled in while outrunning the cops. It was an accident. The best thing that could have happened to me. You know that I took the job, and I cleaned up and I've been doing really well, and even though I complain about it this is what I love to do and for once you could be proud of me-" He stopped and looked up at Harvey as if asking him permission. Harvey bit his lower lip and nodded. He wasn't good at family moments like these. "And while all that was happening I still wasn't telling you the whole story..." Mike seemed to be finding the courage to form the lie but Grammy interrupted.

"Tell me this is the part where you two are getting married."

Neither of them had anything to say. Mike tried to stutter out a sentence, and Harvey was just staring,. She looked serious and when it was obvious that she wasn't getting an answer out of Mike she looked to Harvey. He nodded. "Yeah… Yeah, we are."

Now the my-hero look from before was directed at him, and she stood on wobbly old legs and hugged Harvey in an iron grip. "I knew it. Oh, congratulations." Mike was still unable to make anything that sounded like words come out his mouth. Harvey couldn't stop laughing. She finally let go and sat back down, giggling on her own. "I'm sorry. I hate ruining the moment for you, Mikey, but if I had let you tell me it would have taken us all day."

Harvey laughed and sat next to Mike on the bed. "And here we thought we were being subtle."

"The thing is Mike doesn't think I knew any of that stuff. I knew bits and pieces though. Knew Trevor was holding him back. Knew that he was in trouble, just not how or how deep. Then he met you." She practically glowed at Harvey. "I saw the change in him immediately. When he told me about you and the deal you gave him, I knew."

Mike sighed. "Grammy I-you didn't even know I was gay-"

She laughed. "Oh, I knew something was up." She leaned back in her chair. All ancient wisdom and knowledge that Harvey knew would probably be embarrassing as hell. "Don't tell me you don't remember?"

"Whatever it is, please keep it to yourself-"

Harvey looked hurt. "Some of us want to hear the story."

"Behave." She chuckled and winked at Harvey. "Mike was maybe six or seven, and was watching his first big kid show." All the blood drained from Mike's face. "We couldn't have been more than six episodes into the first season when Mike turned to me and said, 'Grammy! I am going to marry Captain Kirk'."

Mike groaned and put his head in his hands.

"He stuck with that until he was thirteen years old."

Harvey was dying. He was seriously unable to breath. Then he was crying and shaking, trying to hold it in but it all just came out in a mass of giggles. He could imagine it. Little Mike, watching for three seasons, 'Spock is so cool, Kirk is so dreamy. We're going to get married'.

When Harvey finally came up for air from his giggle fit. He leaned forward, took the old woman's hand and kissed it. "Thank you." His smile was genuine. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

Mike stood. "I'm going to go… get some water." He walked out, obviously huffy. Harvey thought about following him but decided against it. Instead he looked back at Grammy who was eyeing him curiously- she seemed to think he was going to go after Mike too.

"But really." He clasped her hand with both of his. "Thank you." He whispered. "I knew he was scared to tell you but- that was the best reaction I could have hoped for." Later, he'd worry about her being so willing to accept it. Right now, he was on the fast-track to citizenship. "He'll be mad that I laughed but... honestly I'm relieved."

"You thought maybe he could have met a nice girl, had some great-grand babies and settled down if he hadn't met you?"

Harvey nodded.

"Well, I'll tell you what- if anyone could measure up to James Tiberius Kirk, it's you." She patted his hands, as his eyebrows went up. "It will all be alright. Now, why the sudden rush to tell me?"

Harvey bit his lip. "We're suddenly in a rush to tell everyone. I'm not actually a US citizen. They were going to ship me off to Canada."

Grammy made a face. "You poor thing."

"I know. Suddenly, not telling anyone stopped being convenient."

"How has your family taken it?"

Harvey shrugged. "Haven't told them yet."

Grammy scrunched her nose. "And why would that be, may I ask?"

"Just thought Mike would feel better if we told you first."

The old woman shook her head. "You really do always put him first."

Harvey just smiled at their hands. That was not true at all. This was all very new. The whole putting others first thing- it was new but he had already put himself far enough in front of Mike's needs with practically forcing this on him.

The door opened again and Mike came in with three cups of pudding and spoons. "I didn't find water. Did you get the embarrassing stories out of your system?"

"Why yes, I did. Now how about we do something fun. I'm tired of all this somber talk. Parcheesi or Yahtzee?"

"Yahtzee," Mike answered. He handed Harvey a pudding.

Harvey grinned as the old woman pulled out the dice and score pads. "Let the games begin."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

They headed over to Mike's apartment after lunch with Grammy and the old woman beating them both three games in a row. Harvey was waiting while Mike packed the essentials. He would send movers for the rest of Mike's junk later. They agreed most would end up in storage except the books. Those were going in the "spare" bedroom because apparently Mike couldn't live without his collection. Mike was packing his toiletries when Harvey's phone rang. "Donna?"

"Louis has been snooping."

"Oh really?"

She huffed and there was a ruffling on the other end, probably her shifting to the other ear. "Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if he's already got someone tailing you kids. Be on the lookout."

"Louis wants a show, he'll get a show." Harvey was not going to have Louis ruin this.

"Oh and f-y-i? If you do not call your brother soon, I will. He is going to be pissed so as it is- he lost the bet we had going on whether you would ever get married."

"Awe, you thought I would marry someone?"

"Yeah, but I was banking on sixty with a playboy bunny on your arm. This arrangement is infinitely more domestic. Now behave and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

With that she hung up and Harvey sighed. Mike came out with a suit bag and duffle. "That Donna?"

Harvey nodded. "We've got to be on watch."

"Louis?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, Louis." Mike's face paled and Harvey sighed. "Just be calm alright. I'm going to call my brother and then we'll head out." He punched in his brother's number and Mike practically ran back into his room. He sighed. The phone rang twice before David picked up.

"Harve? What up? You don't usually call me on Thursdays, or any day. Is it a holiday I'm not aware of?"

"Nice to hear from you too, Dave."

"Seriously though, what you need?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I don't need anything. I've just- I kind of… have news." Way to use your words, hot shot.

"Oh news. Well, if it's news, I am all ears. Have you been elected mayor? Are non-citizen's allowed to be elected mayor? No, you're moving back home? I know you hate it here but I swear no one really says 'eh' anymore. Not since we got the internet. If you get here soon, I'm still out on medical. They don't want to rush my recovery even though I tell them I'm fine-"

"No, but it's actually about that. My trip to see you-?"

"Oh god, you left the country while your application was being processed."

Harvey winced. "I have got to stop teaching you about the law."

"You're coming home? Nice. Gabs will be thrilled-"

"No, I'm not. Some plans of mine just got-… expedited. It's for the best, I suppose."

"Immigration law is pretty clear that the only way you'd be allowed to stay is if you were getting married or something. And it's not like you've got a girl in your life, just-" His brother stopped and Harvey looked at his phone to make sure the call hadn't been dropped.

"David?"

"I'll call you back." Then the line went dead. Harvey stared at his phone curiously. Mike returned, and Harvey looked up at him.

"I sort of told him." Harvey shrugged grabbing the duffle. "Let's head back home for now." Mike nodded and followed him out to where Ray was waiting on the street. They threw his bag and suits in the trunk. That's when Harvey saw Mike was shaking.

"It'll be fine. He didn't sound panicked or anything." Harvey reached out and closed the trunk.

"But you don't know that, what if he does? What if he demands you break it off and go back to Canada?" Mike ranted. Harvey was about say that that was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard, when he saw a man on the end of the street watching them. He knew that guy. That was Louis' guy. The one he called on to be underhanded and sneaky. Harvey's anger flared and he thought fast. Luckily, the kid was distracted by his mini freak-out session. "And what if-?"

Harvey grabbed Mike's jacket, and pulled him forward into a not so gentle but rather well executed kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike holds on for dear life and finds being engaged to Harvey Specter to be an overwhelming experience.

"And what if-?" Mike stopped as Harvey grabbed his jacket and pulled him forward.

Wait, what?

Oh.

Kissing.

That was…

Unexpected.

Harvey's hands cupped his face, and Harvey pivoted them so that Mike was caught between a whole lot of Harvey and the car.

Not that Mike was thinking about that or anything. Harvey's lips were a little chapped but warm, sealed perfectly over Mike's. They moved and worried his lips a little, keeping it pretty PG-13.

All Mike could do was hold on to the front of Harvey's coat.

It had been a while- a dangerously long while. A long enough while that Mike's first reaction wasn't to punch Harvey, just to hold on.

And then his own mouth opened a little and he tasted the lemonade Harvey had been drinking at lunch.

That had Harvey pulling back from the kiss and Mike opened his eyes. He couldn't get a good look at Harvey's expression from this close, and without that he had no idea what he was thinking. Mike's face was still caught between Harvey's hands.

"You trust me, right, Mike?" Harvey's voice cracking a bit but otherwise it was normal. How did he do that? If anything there was an underlying worry in it that made Mike come to his senses quicker than he would have otherwise.

Mike gave a little nod, not trusting his own voice.

"Keep that in mind while I tell you this next part." He and Harvey were still breathing the same air at that point. It was making him dizzy. "Don't look but behind me, down at the end of the street, is a guy I have no doubt Louis hired to tail us. I've seen him before. I'm turned away now so to him it just looks like we're having a moment, alright?"

Mike gave another nod.

"So you're going to look much calmer when I let you go. You can freak out in the car. Say you understand this time so I know you're listening and not just nodding when I pause."

"You understand this time so I know you're listening and not just nodding when I pause." Mike was rather proud about being able to form that sentence and be a bit snarky too.

Harvey laughed at that, letting his hands fall away. "Get in the car."

Oddly enough, as Mike straightened up and walked to his own side of the car, he realized he did feel a little better. It was probably from the buzz the lack of blood flow to the brain caused.

Had he mentioned it had been a while?

The car ride was Awkward, with all that the capital "a" implied. Harvey was trying not to be all tense and weird, and Ray was grinning like a fool in the front seat. Mike kind of felt like jelly, a strange boneless lull finally settling in after feeling wound way too tight for way too long.

It had been a bit unconventional but it got the job done. Mike didn't want to think about that.

They got to Harvey's building and Harvey had a package. He gave Mike the keys and shooed him on while he signed for it and talked to the doorman.

Harvey's condo was weird without Harvey in it. It was too open and big. He never realized just how much space Harvey took up until he left the room. Mike set his things on the couch because he just didn't know where to put what. Sure he had slept in the guest bedroom but he had left everything where it was supposed to be.

It was time to snoop a little. He hadn't seen Harvey's room and without Harvey around to make him uneasy, he figured that a quick peep wouldn't kill him. He opened the door and was immediately assaulted by the amount of light coming in. The outer wall was GLASS and he had his own full balcony.

And more records? Seriously?

Mike heard the front door open and he closed the door to Harvey's room again.

Mike frowned at Harvey's empty hands. "What happened to the package?"

"Turned out it wasn't mine. Anyway, I talked to the door man and gave him a picture of Louis' guy so he doesn't let him in. However, I was thinking of messing with the bastard- if you're up for it."

Mike shrugged. "Depends on what you have in mind."

"Dinner. Some place fancy that screams 'we are about to get married- look at us too grossly in love for words'. I want to not leave a shred of doubt in Louis' mind that we are really engaged. Then when he confronts me or blackmails me with it I'll go super crazy fiancé protective of you and rat him out to Jessica, make a big show about being upset that he was digging into my private life. It'll be beautiful."

Mike laughed. "You missed your calling as a soap opera writer."

Harvey shifted where he stood, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, guess I did."

"Yeah… You okay, Harvey?" The words came out before he could stop them and Harvey's eyes snapped up from the floor to his face.

The older man chuckled a little. "I should be asking you that. I did kind of jump you back there."

"It was gonna have to happen at some point. I mean, that's a part of the wedding ceremony and all so…" He trailed off. "I'm fine. Seriously, I'm not twelve. I can handle a kiss, alright?"

"Good. Just, you know… wanted to make sure we're still good."

"Yeah, we're still good."

Harvey nodded. "Good. Wear something nice but not too nice."

Mike shrugged and grabbed his duffle bag from the couch and heading to the bathroom. "Roger that." Mike heard Harvey sigh as he closed the door to the bathroom.

Mike could not wrap his brain around Harvey in jeans, so he blatantly ignored them the whole ride to the restaurant. Harvey kept checking behind them to make sure the guy was still following them. Harvey's idea of nice but not too nice consisted of a sports jacket and maroon button up shirt. He wore dark jeans that Mike swore were tailored- probably by Rene. Mike sat in his off the shelf, fading fast jeans and black button up shirt, telling himself he looked good in anything so it didn't matter. Ray dropped them off in front of a rather unassuming brown building.

Mike looked around. Neighborhoods in New York all had different feels too them. But this couldn't be right. "Are we in the Meatpacking District?"

"Don't judge it." Harvey grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him along, only letting go to open the door for him.

Mike forgot all about the hand holding when they got inside. It was like walking into an Indian temple.

A temple dedicated to food.

There was no right angle in sight, it was all curves and wood and shadows and- a waitress walked by with a plate of lobster.

It was kind of glorious.

Harvey smiled warmly as the hostess took them to a table on the second floor that looked out over the first floor, which appeared to be a bar. He half expect weird food monks to walk by chanting with incents. The whole place smelled delicious. The waitress got their drink order from Harvey, which Mike didn't catch but the word mojito had been thrown out there at some point so he didn't interrupt. When Mike finally stopped looking around like a four year old at Disney World, Harvey was smiling

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"It is pretty remarkable." Harvey looked around and his eyes came back to Mike's. "Louis' guy is across the balcony."

"Well, let's not let it ruin our evening."

The waitress was back with their drinks, Kumquat mojitos. It didn't sound appealing and Mike gave it a sniff first before tasting it. It was actually pretty good. "You want to take a stab at ordering, or do you trust me?"

Mike grinned, shaking his head. "Go ahead." Harvey ordered while Mike went back to looking down at the bar. When the waitress left, Mike sighed. "Seriously, stop asking if I trust you or I'll kick you. Can we just take it as a given or something?"

Harvey shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Anyway, how did you find this place? You didn't even look at the menu, so you've had to have come here before."

Harvey shrugged. "Last time my brother was in town he wanted something exotic, so I went researching and everything pointed to here. They have a crunchy squid salad."

Mike's eyebrows shot up. "You didn't order me that did you?"

"No. I saw you eyeballing the lobster on the way in, figured it was a safe bet."

Mike tried not to blush. "What does your brother do for a living?"

Harvey shrugged again. "He's a professor." Mike made a face and Harvey laughed. "Yeah, I know. But it's Art History so…" Harvey rolled his eyes, drinking more of his mojito. Mike couldn't watch him put his lips to the glass, so instead he picked up his own and drank more. "He started out wanting to be a painter."

"Why didn't he do it?"

"He lost passion for it when he started to do it for a grade rather than for himself. He found himself more interested in learning about the art other people had done. It also helped that the woman who was teaching his first Art History class went on to be Mrs. David Specter. Turns out they both have a soft spot for Van Gogh."

"Art geeks, only people I know who would hero-worship someone who cut off their own ear."

Harvey laughed, loud and sharp. Mike grinned. For once that genuine laugh was directed at something he'd meant to be funny. Harvey composed himself quickly, still smiling and shaking his head when their waitress brought their appetizer- Vietnamese Spring Rolls. It hit Mike how relaxed and easy it was just to sit there and talk with Harvey about nothing important.

The entree was good, but once it arrived Mike realized there was a problem.

Watching Harvey eat did weird things to his insides.

Mike kept wiping his mouth, licking his lips, and trying not to watch Harvey and focus on the food. Harvey was telling him about the chef and how he was inspired by trips to Vietnam and Thailand, how he had enjoyed the stall and street market food so much he wanted to make an ideal one of his own.

Mike listened as Harvey recounted his own trip to Hanoi, and about the Night Market in the Old Quarter. Mike wasn't sure what that was but he could assume it was one of those street markets Harvey had previously mentioned. Louis' guy was forgotten as they fell into conversations about work and cases. Then the waitress came again, taking their plates and asking after dessert.

"White peach sundae?" Harvey asked him.

"Always room for dessert, but I think we should split it." Harvey didn't even to bat an eye at it as Mike realized just how ridiculous it was for two grown men to split dessert.

"Two spoons with that."

Mike could tell by her face that the waitress thought they were the most adorable thing she had seen in a long time.

Peach sundae ended up tasting even better than it sounded. "It tastes like Cheese cake."

"That's the kind of ice cream they use." Harvey ate a spoonful, making an appreciated noise that had Mike's full attention. "I'm surprised you were open to a weird Thai place. I figured your Asian cuisine was limited to the Chinese place down the street from our office."

"I'll have you know, that me and Rachel use to dine out at different places every Thursday for lunch. She called it broadening my horizons. Somehow we always managed to not end up at a Thai place. I think she isn't a fan."

Harvey stopped mid scoop and Mike realized that had been a stupid thing to say. He could see Harvey's shoulders tense as he moved back. Mike hadn't realized how far they had leaned in until Harvey was safely back on his own side of the table.

A sad look crossed Harvey's face. "Mike-"

"Will you stop? She's my best friend, and I care about her but our ship has sailed. You know what she said when she found out? She was 'happy we'd found each other'."

Harvey's brows furrowed. "I do not understand our office."

"Me neither but she had on her honest face so she believes it."

Harvey bit his lip and he dug in his pocket. He produced a little silk baggy. "As good a time as any."

Mike looked from it to Harvey. "What's in it?"

Harvey just opened the draw string and pour out two matching gold rings in his hand.

Mike's heart stopped…

Then proceeded to beat out a samba.

"Give me your hand." Mike held out his left hand on instinct. Harvey slipped it on, and it was perfect.

"How did you get my ring size?"

"Donna called the Herff-Jones people… You recently got your Harvard ring refitted. I didn't ask how she got them to tell her." Mike nodded. Harvey held up his own ring. "Read it."

Mike squinted. There was an inscription in Latin on the inside. "Meminerunt omnia amantes?" He thought a moment then remembered. "Lovers remember all." Then he laughed. "You really think you're clever, don't you."

"You think I'm clever too and you know it."

Mike smiled, looking down. They were still holding hands. He could pull his hand away; they'd been holding hands for about a minute. Then Harvey squeezed his hand and Mike looked him in the eyes.

If they were a couple, this would be the moment where they would kiss.

Harvey was leaning in, and Mike wasn't moving.

Harvey was close then-

The sound of a chair skidding loudly from across the balcony had both their heads turning. Louis' guy was storming out, not even looking back. Mike and Harvey looked back at each other. They both shook with barely contained laughter.

"Wonder what his problem is," Harvey said, rolling his eyes. He pulled back and Mike licked his lips.

The waitress came and gave them their check. Harvey paid like he always did.

Mike was only half there. He was thinking about a hundred or so other nights over the last six months; nights they laughed, drank, worked, or a combination thereof. Mike was thinking about how different tonight had been as opposed to those nights. The location was all shadows and sensuality. They were dressed down from their usual suits and Mike felt comfortable, not like he was constantly side stepping disaster- which is what he should feel when committing fraud this big.

Mike walked just behind Harvey as they left the restaurant.

Harvey was being… not Harvey.

Harvey was relaxed too, he could tell just from the way he walked.

The whole night kind of reminded him of the company New Year's Eve party-

"You don't have to walk behind me."

Mike huffed. "It's hard to keep up."

Harvey rolled his eyes again and grabbed Mike's hand. Mike nearly jumped out of his skin. Harvey hailed a cab and they climbed in the back. When Harvey didn't let go Mike started turning red. They had no excuse for it, only the cab driver was watching. Then he was thinking about their almost kiss. Then he was telling himself not to think about it. He felt another freak out coming on and this time it wasn't about getting caught in their lie.

It was more about how Mike was getting caught up in it.

Luckily Harvey's phone rang and Mike was snapped out of dread that had been creeping up. He checked the screen and frowned. "David?"

Mike's ears perked as he tried to listen, leaning in a little closer to try and catch what Harvey brother was saying.

"Back pedal for me, did you say outside my BUILDING?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and David have a heart to heart and Mike is once again contemplating his choices in life.

"Uncle Arby!" Gabrielle ran to him from where she had been next to her parents. The pair turned at their daughter's sudden outburst and watched as Harvey emerged from the cab. Harvey grinned at his niece and scooped her up into him arms, spinning her around.

"Hey, Gabs! Did you have fun on the flight?"

"We flew up in the air and were like shoom and then we were like thump, thump, thump!" The blond in his arms made a flying motion and then a landing one with her hand. "Daddy made the taxi man go vroom, really fast. Then the doorman was like 'nuh-uh' so we stood outside and played the yellow car game." Oh, did she pluck his heartstrings.

David sighed, and turned back to Alisa, whispering something in his wife's ear before turning back to his brother. "Harvey."

Harvey frowned at his brother. "David." They looked ridiculously alike. Harvey was a tad shorter, leaner. David dressed like a hippie-bum but other that they were really, really similar. Of course, his brother still looked beaten from the crash- the remains of cuts on his face and a brace on his wrist. They even probably had equally determined looks on their faces. So David had dropped everything and run to see his brother. Isn't that what Harvey had done? And hadn't David been angry when Harvey had done it? Harvey didn't see how the obvious double standard was fair.

Alisa laughed. "Oh, Gabs, better come here. Daddy's in trouble." Alisa took her daughter from Harvey.

Mike emerged behind him, silent. The taxi door closed behind him and it drove off.

David crossed his arms. "Look, you're getting married. Apparently that's been the plan for a while now. Of course I am going to jump on the first plane out of Toronto to get here. I have the time off; you probably won't be allowed to really work again until you get hitched. From what I can tell it is a win all around."

Harvey sighed. "David, this is Mike Ross."

"Your associate?"

"My fiancé."

The look of surprise that followed was refreshing.

There was a minute or so of silence as David looked Mike over. He looked to Alisa, who was making a point of looking neutral. She didn't seem surprised at all and this seemed to only confuse David more.

David held out his hand, face blank. "It's good to finally meet you."

"You too." Mike said quietly as he shook his hand.

Alisa looked between the two of them. "I'm David's wife, Alisa. The terror is Gabrielle. Gabrielle this is your new Uncle Mikey."

"Hi, Uncle Mickey!" She grinned and Harvey could see poor Mike melt as she beamed at him.

"Why don't you and Mommy go with Uncle Mickey upstairs while I talk with Daddy, alright?" Harvey asked. It wasn't really a question though.

"Yes, I think we would like that, wouldn't we?" Alisa asked her daughter pointedly as she let Mike lead them into the building. Mike grabbed a couple of their bags that had been in a pile by the door and looked back at Harvey. The look Harvey saw there was hard to read so Harvey just nodded and watched as they went in.

"Mike?" David asked, as if it was weird. It was but from what Harvey could tell everyone else had decided that it wasn't that far out of the realm of possibility.

"Mike." He stared at his brother. Now was not the time to concede.

"Harvey… I didn't know you…"

"Liked guys? Yeah, well I didn't exactly broadcast it to the world either." Actually Harvey had never pursued a guy. It wasn't like he had thought about it… when he wasn't drunk at least. Now wasn't the time for contemplating that though. "Dave… He's different."

"Different then all then all those girls before? I mean, yeah, he's hot but seriously…" Harvey chose to ignore that comment. "I love you, bro. You know I only want to see you happy. I mean, how long have you been seeing each other?"

"We were on and off for a year or so. But we've been going strong for about six months now."

Dave gave him a skeptic look. "Just because that's the longest of any kind of relationship you've ever had in the history of ever, doesn't mean you should marry him." Harvey rolled his eyes but David persisted. "I have no doubt that he's completely mad about you. What happens when you decide you aren't good enough? Or you're not ready? Or you're losing yourself and you don't like it?"

Harvey felt his stomach clench. "You mean what happens when I screw it up? When you have to pick up the pieces?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that-"

"Well, you know what? I want this. I want this more than anything and-"

"And you always get what you want." David sighed.

"You bet I do."

David rolled his eyes in the patent Specter fashion. "How do you know? Since when do you know anything about relationships?"

"Because…" Harvey thought how to best make David believe him. "Not even a year into knowing him, I caved and gave him a fist bump."

David's eyes went wide. "That- that doesn't mean-"

"He's late. ALL. THE. TIME. I'm always more worried that he's been run over on his stupid bike than that we are late for meetings." David blinked blankly at him. Harvey figured he should just keep going then. "I share food. I know he likes water chestnuts so I let him have mine when we order Chinese. He looks good in skinny ties. I share Rene with him. He's a dorky, ridiculous child but he works so hard and cares about people and about me. I have no clue why and it makes me want to care too-"

"Oh God! Stop!" David slapped a hand over Harvey's mouth to stop him. Harvey frowned beneath it, thankful that David had stopped him.

All that truth all at once had been a bit overwhelming.

"I get it. You need to stop before all my teeth fall out."

Harvey nodded and David removed his hand. "Could you just… get to know him before you decide this is a bad idea?" David looked like he was going to protest. "Please." It came out just desperate enough that David caved.

Finally.

David nodded and they went into the building in silence. Harvey watched the ground.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luckily, Gabrielle needed to use the bathroom immediately so Mike could scramble to collect his stuff from the spare bedroom and haphazardly throw it in Harvey's. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no," he whispered as he grabbed some shoes he had forgotten and ran back to Harvey's room to set them in the door. That was becoming his personal mantra. Just when he had begun to realize this was a bad idea, he was getting sucked deeper into the lie.

Mike stopped as he closed the door to the bedroom and stood in the living room. That was when he realized just what he had done and why.

He would be expected to sleep with Harvey.

In Harvey's room.

In Harvey's bed.

Like a couple.

Like an engaged couple.

And now Mike was hyperventilating.

Finally, a lie too big.

Then he heard the bathroom door open and Gabrielle ran out to him. "Uncle Mickey?"

"Yes, Gabrielle?"

Her big brown eyes stared up at him. "Mommy said you marrying Uncle Arby. So you are my Uncle."

"That's right."

"That means I love you and you love me and you call me Gabs-"

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

"And you buy me Pinkie Pie stuff and ice cream."

Mike felt about to fall over and curl up into the fetal position on the ground. "I can only promise to love you, Gabs. Let's leave the toy and sweets buying to Uncle Arby." Also, had he mentioned how adorable it was that she called Harvey "Uncle Arby"?

She nodded solemnly. "Alright, but I still love you."

Mike nodded. "Okay."

Alisa looked to be holding back giggles, the magnitude of how horribly tragic this moment was seemed to be lost to her.

Oh, right. She thought Harvey and Mike's marriage was going to be legitimate. Gabrielle reached up with her arms in what was a clear demand to be held. Mike picked her up. Alisa smiled. "So, have you moved in yet?"

Mike shook his head. "Nah, I've only got the essentials. We'll be moving my stuff next week. Harvey is going to ambush my landlord and get him to let me out of my lease."

She smiled. "I'm sure he'll be successful."

"Harvey gets what he wants… most of the time anyway."

"What about what you want?"

Mike looked at her and smiled warmly. "I already had what I wanted. Harvey made a better offer." He held up his left hand. She seemed to think about what that meant and before she could say anything the door opened. Harvey and David walked in looking somber. Harvey met Mike's eyes and smiled, obviously trying to be reassuring. "Will you guys be staying for your whole trip?"

"No, we have a room booked but we couldn't get anything for tonight or tomorrow. Saturday we'll be out of your hair." Alisa walked over to her husband. "For now, I think we just want to sleep. Right, boys?"

Harvey and David nodded in unison. It was really scary.

Alisa smiled. "Let's all just turn in. We can all catch up in the morning."

Harvey nodded. "Good idea." Harvey walked over to Mike. Gabrielle had been watching all the adults in the room but now was focused on her uncle as he approached. "Can I have a kiss goodnight?" He asked her and she reached up and kissed his cheek. "That's my girl." Harvey touched Mike's cheek, looking drained. It was the way he looked on long nights during hard cases, when words started to blur together on the page and it looked like they were going to lose. Not that Harvey lost- they were more like momentary setbacks. Nonetheless it was that look he had when it began to weigh on him. "You staying here?" It was barely a whisper.

Oh, right.

He still had a perfectly good apartment.

He could probably make some kind of excuse, a good one that wouldn't raise too many red flags.

But the look on Harvey's face only appeared when he was on his last legs. Whether Harvey realized it or not- that was when he really needed Mike.

Mike nodded.

Harvey weighed that for a moment before he nodded, turning back to David and Alisa. "It is good to see you two." David hugged Harvey and Mike felt a pang.

A pang he pointedly ignored.

When David finally let go, Alisa squeezed Harvey's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Harvey."

"Night Alisa."

She went over to Mike, took her daughter off his hands and kissed his cheek as well. "It really is nice to meet you, Mike."

"You too, Alisa. Sleep good." He said that last bit to both of them and the couple nodded before retreating into the guest bedroom.

That left Harvey and Mike alone in the living room. Harvey moved in and wrapped his arms around Mike.

Mike only hesitated a second before he wrapped his own around Harvey's neck. "Rough talk?"

"God, yes. Now shut up, you're ruining it." Mike did, smiling into Harvey's shoulder. After a minute Harvey stepped out of the hug and moved towards his bedroom. "Time for bed. We're still going into the office. I do have some stuff I have to make sure gets done, even if I won't be paid for it right now." Mike followed. When the door was secure behind them, Harvey turned back to him, rubbing the back of his neck. "How we doing this?"

Mike looked at the bed and then at Harvey. "You need a good night sleep. You take the bed."

Harvey frowned. "Where will you sleep? The patio?"

Mike shrugged looking at the lounge chair. It looked comfortable enough. "I've slept on worse."

Harvey sighed. "Look we can both sleep in the bed. This doesn't have to be awkward or weird. I've got plenty of pillows. We can build a wall or something."

Mike shrugged and attempted to stamp out his panic. "I- I guess, if you're okay with-"

"I'm okay with it."

Oh God.

"Now that we have settled that- what the hell? Did you just toss your junk in here?"

Mike scrunched his face. "I was in a hurry, okay? Seriously." Mike proceeded to pick up his things.

Harvey went over to a dresser and pulled out pajamas. "I'm getting a shower, you can change out here." He went to a door on the adjacent wall- what Mike could only assume was the bathroom door- and closed it softly behind him. Mike picked up the rest of his stuff quickly and proceeded to change. He pulled out some blue pajamas pants and a t-shirt. He groaned as he pulled them out. The pants were fine.

The t-shirt was red with the Spiderman spider on the front.

Just when he thought the night couldn't be any more stressful.

Harvey came out in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His hair was slicked back, but with water not gel like Mike was accustomed to. It was kind of fascinating. It took Mike a minute to realize Harvey was staring at his shirt. "What?"

"I'm marrying a four year old. Nothing big."

"Oh you love it."

Okay, Mike, where the hell did you find some snark at?

"At least you're a Marvel guy. We would have a serious problem otherwise." Mike felt his jaw drop but his brain wasn't really registering anything. Harvey frowned. "What?"

"You're into comics."

Harvey shrugged." Under the left side of the bed."

Mike hurried to the bed and looked under it. There were a couple boxes under it and he grabbed one, dragging it out. He sat on the bed against the plain black headboard and opened it. "Holy shit, these are- these are awesome."

Harvey came over, stretching out on his side of the bed.

"Mostly newer stuff- the Dark Reign and Civil War arcs. I left my old comics back in Canada. I have the complete set of Avengers Forever. A few choice rare ones and-" Harvey stopped when he realized Mike was staring at him. "What?"

Mike looked at the comics, then at Harvey. What he had been thinking was that there was nothing quite as sexy as someone listing off their comic book collection.

"We should get to bed." Mike put the comics back under the bed. "I will be reading those by the way. What's yours is mine or some bullshit."

Mike got under the covers. Harvey grabbed a pillow and placed it between them before lying down too. He grabbed a remote from the night stand and pressed a button, turning off the lights.

Mike stared up at the darkened ceiling. "Night."

"Night."

He concentrated on counting Avengers, rather than on Harvey's breathing. Though the breathing did relax and even out as Harvey slowly fell asleep.

Mike didn't risk looking. Instead he kept going with his list until he ran out of heroes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey calms another crisis of faith and the office rumor mill continues to churn on.

Harvey Specter had a lot of strange mornings in his lifetime, having been a good bit wilder in the past life that was his twenties. There was the one with the twins and the midget that had him locked in his own shower until he was sure they were gone. Another had happened in Vegas so it stayed in Vegas, but there had been an awful lot of people (half the cast of Cirque du Soleil) and he was pretty sure they had all participated in some manner.

But there were very few nights in that long repertoire that had not involved sex.

In other words, he had never just slept next to someone.

So this Friday morning was already the strangest in that respect alone. Then add in that it was his fake-fiancé and associate, and it was officially the strangest. What probably blew it all out of the water was the fact that when he woke up Harvey found they were both hugging the pillow between them, and their legs were a tangled mess under the covers. Harvey blinked, retracting his arm from around the pillow and slowly reclaiming his feet. Mike didn't seem to consciously register it. He looked peaceful, burying his face deeper in the pillow and mumbling something Harvey didn't understand.

Oh lord, he needed to look at something- anything else.

Harvey looked at the clock and found the part of that morning that would keep it at the top of the list until he died- he had slept through his alarm. Actually, he had slept through it twice because it was now twenty-five minutes past the original hour he had set it for.

Harvey cursed under his breath as he went into the bathroom. He got ready quickly: brushing his teeth, going to the bathroom and slicking his hair back all in a record five minutes. Grabbing a blue suit from his closet on autopilot, he pulled off his pajamas, and proceeded to put on his clothes. When he had buttoned his pants he glanced back towards the room. Mike had sat up and was staring at him with half open eyes from the bed. "Morning, sunshine," Harvey called as pulled his under shirt on over his head and threw on his dress shirt.

Mike groaned and flopped back down on the bed.

"Sorry, babe, but duty calls. We're supposed to be at work in an hour."

Mike groaned again.

Harvey sighed, grabbing his jacket and tie and heading to the kitchen. It looked like his brother and sister-in-law weren't up yet. Gabrielle however was up and in front of the TV. "Munchkin," Harvey barked. Gabrielle turned her head nonchalantly. "What are you watching?"

"Backyardigans. They have the whole wide world in their yard. We explore it together." She turned back to the TV and munched on a Pop-tart.

Harvey didn't have Pop-tarts. He shrugged and figured he at least didn't have to feed her. A pink sippy cup with Rapunzel on it was sitting on the counter expectantly. He filled it with orange juice and brought it out to the four year old. "Here."

"Thank you." She sipped on it and continued to watch.

"Aren't you getting a little old for Sippy cups?"

"I like'em." She drank some more while she shrugged.

Harvey shrugged in return and went to make his own breakfast- toast and coffee. He wouldn't have time to drink his coffee at home but he put it in a tumbler and went back to his room to collect some paperwork.

He stopped in the doorway.

Mike was rushing back and forth to get ready, stumbling over his own pant legs as he pulled them up and fumbling to tie his tie. Neither task seemed to be going well for the younger man.

Harvey realized he had been staring and remembered what he was there for.

He cleared his throat and Mike stopped in the middle of grabbing one of his shoes from under the bed. The associate straightened and Harvey batted Mike's hands away from the noose he seemed to be trying to tie for himself. Soon it was tied perfectly thanks to Harvey's expert hands. It took him a second to realize it wasn't Mike's tie but his. Harvey didn't see a need to bring it up. If Mike had to find his own tie they would definitely be late. Mike gave him a quick 'thanks' and proceeded to look for his other shoe.

Harvey grabbed the files he was looking for from the nightstand. With them neatly tucked under his arm, he returned to the kitchen and called Ray. His driver told him he'd be there in ten and to be waiting for him. Mike came out of the room looking frazzled. A sigh escaped as Harvey walked over to Gabrielle and kissed her on top of the head. "Mike and I are going to work. Be good and don't break anything."

She smiled up at him. "No promises."

"That's a girl." Harvey grinned and ruffled her hair.

Mike headed for the door. Harvey watched as Gabrielle looked up at the associate with sad eyes.

Mike stopped and looked back when Harvey wasn't right behind him. That's when he saw the look on Gabrielle's face and quickly went over to kiss her on the cheek. "Later, Gabs."

"Later, Uncle Mickey. Love you!"

"Love you, too."

Harvey grinned as Mike followed him out and into the elevator. "Would you relax?"

"I'm lying to a four year old. So, yeah, that's a no."

Harvey pushed Mike's shoulder so he was facing him. "You mean you don't love her?" Mike opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it again and looked at the ground. "See? Not a lie."

"But we're a lie and she-"

"All she knows is you are family now. Be her uncle and it won't be a lie."

Mike looked up at that and smiled. The fear didn't leave his eyes though.

They arrived at the first floor and Harvey grinned. "Silver linings- you have a new niece who will love you no matter what, you will never be late for work again, and you don't have to risk your life riding that stupid bike to work."

Harvey got out of the elevator and, when Mike didn't follow him, he turned to see what the holdup was. Mike looked confused. "You worried about me riding my bike?"

Harvey's face fell. "No."

"Oh shit- you did!"

"On second thought maybe I should make you take a cab." Ray was waiting outside for them and Harvey gave him a new CD.

Ray grinned at them both

Mike beamed at the driver. "Did you know Harvey use to worry about me getting hit on my bike?"

Ray laughed. "Couldn't have been more obvious if he tattooed it across his forehead."

Mike ran around to the other side of the car and got in before Harvey told him no.

No one at the office said a word to either of them when they arrived. Mike could almost hear the rumor mill churning as he walked past cubicle after cubicle though.

They showed up for work together nearly every day. Today wasn't special. It wasn't-

Oh.

They showed up for work together nearly every day.

Everyone thinks the final piece of the puzzle is there.

Everyone thinks it should have been obvious.

Of course they did.

Everyone thinks they are so clever, but they are actually all dumb.

Mike wanted to stab each of his coworkers with a pen.

They got to Donna's desk and she handed Harvey some papers as he passed. Harvey continued into his office but Mike stayed behind with Donna. Before he could say anything she shook her head. "Whole office knows now. It's official."

"And what do you know?"

Donna narrowed her eyes. "The truth." Mike gave her a curt nod. Of course Donna knew the truth about their scenario. This was Donna.

Her eyes wandered to his tie and she snorted. Mike frowned. "What?"

"Hun, that tie-"

Mike looked down.

That wasn't his.

A blush spread up into his cheeks.

Oh God, why?

Mike groaned. "Do you think people will notice?"

Donna shook her head. "Only I would notice that."

"Notice what?" Louis' voice from just behind his shoulder made him jump.

Donna did her best not to laugh. "Mike's just wearing his man's tie." Mike glared at Donna. Now the whole office would know that too. Louis tapped him on the shoulder.

"I need you to go over the financials I put on your desk by lunch. Think you can handle that, Juliet?"

Mike glared. "First off, no. I have to go over Harvey's current case files again. And second, I would appreciate it if you didn't equate my relationship with Harvey to a play where the couple and four other people die."

Louis frowned in confusion before he huffed with indignation. He turned and went into Harvey's office.

Mike was about to go to his cubicle when Donna grabbed his arm. "Wait." Mike turned and looked.

In Harvey's office, Louis handed Harvey a manila envelope. Mike hadn't noticed it before but he suddenly knew what it was.

Harvey pulled out what looked like a set of large blown up photos. The look of death on his face meant it was the photos from yesterday. Harvey's lips formed the words harassment and Jessica. But Louis interrupted and made a hand motion for Harvey to keep flipping through the pages. After the photos was what looked to be plain paper with type. Louis kept talking, walking around Harvey's office, looking smug. Harvey's hand clenched the papers tight before setting the whole thing down on his desk. He stood, made his way over to Louis, and pinned Louis to the record shelves with an arm pressed against the other man's neck.

"Oh shit."

Mike scrambled to enter the office.

"…threaten me all you want, but you stay away from him. Understood?"

Mike grabbed at Harvey's arm. Harvey's head snapped around as if to yell but stopped. His hold on Louis loosened and the other lawyer booked it for the door.

Mike winced. "Think that was a little excessive."

"He found out about Trevor."

Mike's stomach plummeted. "What?"

"He was going to tell Jessica. Tell her you still called him every week, and about his rap sheet. I didn't expect that. I didn't think he'd go directly after you. I underestimated him." Then Harvey's eyes narrowed. "Why do you still call him every week?"

Mike frowned. "I want to make sure he's doing alright."

Harvey shook off Mike's hand and sat back down at his desk, putting the stuff back in Louis' envelope. "Of course you do."

"Harvey-"

"Forget it. We have work to do."

"No. You will stop and you will listen."

Harvey's head snapped up and he turned to completely face Mike.

Mike glared. "Trevor and I have been like brothers since we were kids. He was there for me when my parents died and when Grammy got sick. Yes, he screwed up but I let him. It was just as much my fault as his. We didn't talk for a really long time. Now he's trying to turn his life around and feels like shit about who he is and who he has been, and he needs someone to remind him that someone out there cares." Silence fell and they stared at each other for a long moment. Mike saw Jessica approaching out of the corner of his eye and made his way over to Harvey. "She's coming."

Harvey shrugged, not even looking. "Probably."

"Well before you tried to be a dick about me calling my friend, you were kind of my hero."

Harvey quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Mike leaned down like he was going to kiss him but the door to Harvey's office opened and Jessica cleared her throat.

They both turned to her at the same time. Mike pulled away quickly. "Hate to break up the love fest but you assaulted Louis?"

"I threatened to assault Louis," Harvey corrected and shrugged like it was hardly news. He returned to watching Mike.

"I know he can be- well Louis, but seriously?"

Harvey held out the envelope. She came forward and took it from him. Mike watched her face as she opened it. She flipped through the pages of photos. "Oh dear God, he didn't."

"He followed us. He had that slime ball investigator take pictures of us and what we were doing. These moments were ours. Not his. And as for the phone records and arrest list in there- that guy has been Mike's friend for years, and is getting his act together. Mike's the only person he's got left who doesn't think him a drug-dealing, pot smoking piece of shit. Those are the kind of people you want to be in contact with when you're in recovery." Mike didn't think he'd ever seen Harvey this riled up before- about anything. Jessica appeared to be thinking something similar.

"This will not happen again. You can be sure of that. I will deal with this. I promise." She looked to Mike. "I promise you both. This was none of Louis' business." She looked back down at the photo she had stopped on when shuffling through them. She handed the photo to Harvey. "But you have to admit this one is a really good picture." Harvey took it from her and looked at it. He smiled and handed it to Mike. It was just before their almost kiss. Mike gulped.

They looked really in love.

Did Mike really look like that?

Now wasn't the time to freak out. Instead, he smiled at Harvey. "We should frame it."

Jessica smiled. "Well, I have news that may make up for Louis' stunt. We've arranged to have an engagement party for you two tonight. The whole office is invited."

Harvey and Mike's heads turned to their boss.

Mike sputtered, "But- he- David is-"

"My brother came into town last night-"

Jessica grinned. "He can come too then. It'll be fun. We haven't had a big office party since New Years." Harvey shrugged as Jessica put her boss lady face back on. "Now get back to work. Party starts at six and I expect you to have it finished by then."

She turned on her heels and left.

Mike looked to Harvey. "The whole office?"

"Yup."

Mike looked back down at the photo. "We both deserve Oscars for this."

"We deserve all the awards ever for this."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica throws a party with Harvey and Mike as the main attraction. They put on one heck of a show.

Harvey and Mike walked into the restaurant’s main ballroom and were met by applause.

In the years that Harvey had worked with Jessica, if he could say anything about them, it was that she could throw a party. She could only have had a couple of days to plan this, but somehow she even had a DJ on a small stage, with different cliché wedding things being projected on the wall behind it and dance floor set up. Music was already playing and people were dancing to some pop ballad he’d never heard. The people who’d been dancing had stopped to join in as they entered.

Some days he forgot how many people worked at Pearson-Hardman.

Jessica stood on the raised platform where the DJ was as the clapping died down. “Good evening everyone. Now that the guests of honor have arrived, late as always-“ A hushed chuckle rippled through the crowd as she continued. “All I can say is that you two have no one to blame but yourselves for why this party is so late. You guys are going to hate this next part. Have a seat.” She gestured a table in front of the stage. It was next to where Harvey’s brother and sister-in-law were sitting with Gabrielle. “Someone get these men drinks. They’re going to need them.” They sat down and a waiter brought them champagne.

Harvey laughed. “Take your best shot.”

Jessica grinned. “Already have. Yesterday afternoon, I sent out a mass email to the office, and the response I received was overwhelming. I picked my favorites. So instead of my usual speech, I prepared something fondly titled, ‘Red Flags’.” Jessica pulled out an iPad and cleared her throat. “When Harvey first made Senior Partner, there was a change in him. It was gradual but real. Harvey joked more, smiled more, and even seemed to care sometimes.”

Harvey clenched his hands on the table, knuckles turning white. He could feel Mike watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“… So when I passed by his office one day to see him laughing with Mike, in a way that I had never seen him laugh before, I should have known then.”

Harvey risked a glance Mike. Mike quickly looked to Jessica to hide that he had been watching Harvey. Mike looked strangely calm.

“In all my days in the office, Harvey has allowed no one else to hold his autographed baseball. Mike seems to be throwing it in the air every time he is in the office. I should have known then.”

Harvey felt two inches tall. What the hell? What was wrong with these people?

“Harvey loves to win whenever he can, however he can. Harvey caves under Mike’s big puppy dog eyes. I should have known then.”

The only thing keeping him in his chair at that moment was the fact that it would cause a scene. Then there would be questions. They thought he was in love with Mike. If that were true all this stuff wouldn’t shock him that much.

“Harvey dismissed his other interviews after Mike’s. I should have known then.”

He found Donna’s mass of red hair in the crowd, and she was watching him. Donna was looking at him like she was seeing him for the first time.

“Harvey brought Mike Chinese food when Mike was working late at the office. I should have known then.”

So? The kid needed to eat.

“Harvey waits for Mike at the curb when he’s running late. It’s always a nervous and fidgety wait, until Mike comes into view. I should have known then.”

What was with everyone and that stupid bike? Who watched him stand at the curb every morning?

“When Mike won his first case, Harvey smiled for a week straight. I should have known then.”

Mike laced his fingers with Harvey’s, not meeting his eyes. He just stared at their hands like he was working out a big case in his head. Harvey couldn’t breathe. He knew Jessica was just doing the lawyer thing, pressing until it hurt.

Jessica looked up from the iPad and around at the room. “I had too many to count. Little things that should have been strange. I chalked it up to Harvey finally having someone around who could keep up with him. But then, New Year’s rolled around.”

Harvey squeezed Mike’s hand.

“I had never seen Harvey that drunk before. He likes to be in control, to be able to think straight. So, when Harvey and Mike were downing drinks like pros and he wasn’t caring, I told one of the camera men to stick to him and make sure if he did anything embarrassing to get a picture. I know it sounds ridiculous but I was drunk at the time. The camera man got me this.” On the wall behind her a picture came up of him and Mike, slow dancing on the sidewalk outside the restaurant. Mike had his head thrown back in laughter and Harvey was smiling like nothing else in the world mattered.

Harvey smiled, even if internally he was curled up in a ball and begging for mercy. “Hey, boss lady! Why’s everyone picking on me?”

Jessica grinned. “Because everyone knew that Mike was head over heels after the first day.”

Mike pressed his face into Harvey’s shoulder and shook with laughter.

Harvey laughed too. He laughed long and hard because it was kind of funny- in fact, it was absolutely hilarious just how screwed he was.

Mike leaned up to whisper in Harvey’s ear. “I kept telling you that you care about me, but did you listen?”

Harvey would have argued the point but the case against him was overwhelming.

“I think this calls for a kiss.” Jessica was grinning as Harvey and Mike straightened. A bunch of people started to clink their glasses with their forks.

Harvey opened his mouth to protest that there was a child present, but Mike grabbed his chin and otherwise occupied his attention. It only lasted a few seconds. Mike pressed his lips hard against Harvey’s.

Harvey was rarely floored by anything. The last time may have been when all that pot tumbled out of Mike’s briefcase the first time he’d met him. Mike’s sudden assertiveness stunned him almost as much as the drugs had.

And it was kind of hot.

Harvey ditched that train of thought as Mike pulled back. The office had erupted with applause and catcalls but he didn’t hear it. He was focused on Mike, trying to decipher what Mike was thinking by watching his face.

If Harvey didn’t know better, he’d say Mike was smug.

Then people were calling for a speech and Harvey finally looked away. He stood and straightened his suit. After the kiss, the world had settled under his feet once again. It was a little disturbing. He sauntered up to the stage with all his Harvey-swagger and took the microphone from Jessica, who stood off to the side.

“Evening, everybody.” He looked around, the bright light making it hard to see. “I just wanted to thank you all. I couldn’t have asked for a more supportive staff. I suppose you deserve to hear the whole story.” He took the applause from the members of the office as a yes. He could make out figures now that his eyes were adjusting to the brightness. “Me and Mike, we didn’t start out like this. I mean, like you all seem to think anyway. Our relationship was off and on for a while- mostly me being a noncommittal bastard.”

He glared at the nods of agreement that rippled through the crowd.

“Anyway, Jessica is right. New Years was... a shocker.” Truth- that’s where all great lies began, right? “It was a wakeup call. We were off again- not together, I mean. You were all there, we laughed, we drank- the night was pretty fantastic. Then the ball was dropping and the final countdown started. Me and Mike were in our own little corner watching it on the screen and I looked at him. I mean really looked. The decision was made around three seconds to midnight. I grabbed his face and kissed him.”

Harvey remembered. He had kissed Mike that midnight. He had meant it as a joke and they had laughed it off back then.

“And I thought, ‘I want to keep him’.” There was a group awe. Mike’s face looked to be turning a bright red. Harvey grinned. He and Mike had come up with this story together, but that last part was Harvey’s own addition. “So I did. He didn’t take much convincing.” His audience laughed. “It was a long time coming. It was easy to fall into, once I realized I wanted it. You all know how I am about the things I want. So, I hope watching us tip toe around each other was entertaining. Because now you’ll probably have to worry about walking in on us in the file room.”

They laughed again. Harvey was babbling and really needed to wrap this up before he said something he’d regret.

“But in all seriousness.” He found Mike’s eyes again. “I love you, Michael Ross. You are nothing but patient and brilliant and all the things I need if this is going to make it.”

With that Harvey handed the microphone back over to Jessica, unable to look back at Mike. He walked back over to their table. He stopped next to Mike who was looking up at him with warm eyes, and, not to be out done, Harvey leaned down and kissed his fiancé.

It felt like falling.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mike twirled Gabrielle around the dance floor to Dancing Cheek to Cheek by Sinatra. There was more than enough Champagne in him to keep him laughing. They had eaten and Gabrielle had got tired of coloring. She wanted to join the grownups on the dance floor. He and Harvey had been stuck together like glue, answering a boat load of ridiculous questions.

Mike was more than willing to pick Gabrielle up and sway back and forth like everyone else. Gabrielle giggled every time he spun with her in his arms. She’d bounce and giggled for him to do it again. She talked to him about her preschool, and the movies she loved to watch. Some of them were disturbingly mature for a four year old- the Star Wars movies, and Lord of the Rings being some of her favorites. She wanted to marry Legolas and said Gimli could even live with them if he wanted.

“May I join you?” Harvey was smiling and holding out his other hand. Harvey and Mike held the little girl between them. “Enjoying the party you two?”

Gabrielle nodded. “Uncle Mickey knows a lot about movies.”

Harvey nodded. “Yes, he does. He may even know more than me.” Gabrielle’s eyes went wide and Harvey laughed.

“She was scared of Orcs and didn’t know why they were so mean.” Mike shrugged. “I was just telling her about how all the Orcs had a lot of different lore to their origins. The most popular was that they were corrupted elves.”

Gabrielle nodded. “Like when angels fall.”

“Yup, she is quite intelligent for a four year old.” Mike nodded. “It twists their hearts and appearances and makes them bad.”

Gabrielle frowned. “It is really sad.”

Mike nodded again. “But not as scary.”

Harvey shook his head. “Oh dear lord, what am I going to do with you?”

Mike smiled. “You want a turn dancing with her?”

Gabrielle pouted. “I wanna drink.”

Harvey grinned. “Alright, go ask your mom to get you one.” They put her down gently and watched her run over to Alisa. When she had made it there safely Harvey offered Mike his hand. “Care to dance?”

“Sure.” The song changed to Nat King Cole as if on cue, spelling out love. “Jessica picked a DJ who owns all your vinyls, didn’t she?”

Harvey glared. “How do you know all my records?”

“Remember that you’re marrying me. Can’t kill me for flipping through them, right?”

Harvey let out a defeated huff. Mike didn’t doubt they’d talk about this later. So, instead of protesting Harvey lead them around the floor. It was weird, not leading in a dance but he was kind of use to following Harvey anyway. It wasn’t hard. By the second verse Harvey was smiling again and even gave Mike a spin and the world rushed around him. Harvey reeled him back in with a laugh, the older man’s steady hands catching him. The song ended and they were both grinning.

The Book of Love by Peter Gabriel started and Harvey held him closer. Harvey smiled against his cheek. “Louis has been sitting and pouting in the corner all night.”

Mike laughed a little, leaning into Harvey’s shoulder. Harvey smelled like his aftershave and mint hair gel. It wasn’t fair. “Think he’s bored trying to prove we’re faking it yet?”

“I think so. But this is Louis. He might come after you again.”

“Did I thank you for that? Defending me?”

Harvey laughed. “No, you didn’t.”

Mike pulled back and kissed Harvey quickly, ignoring the leap his stomach did every time he did it. “Thank you.”

Harvey shook his head. “You’re a natural at this game.”

Mike just nodded, hiding his face next to Harvey’s while they danced.

Right, a natural.

He felt the anxiety creeping back up into his mind.

Mike looked towards Louis’ table and his eyebrows shot up. “Gabrielle appears to be making friends.”

Harvey slowly turned them so that he could look in the direction Mike was. “Oh my god, he does not stand a chance. Is she giving him a drawing?”

“I think so. What’s he doing?”

“Just kind of staring at it and- is he tearing up?”

“Tell me Jessica has sent one of her camera men.”

“She has. He got it. Oh, Louis looks mad. He scared Gabrielle. Alisa is going over.”

Mike was laughing harder now. “I would consider tonight a win.”

Harvey squeezed him tighter. “I love winning.”

Mike was screwed. He was utterly and completely screwed. “Shall we ditch the dance floor and go drown ourselves in expensive champagne?

“Sounds like a plan.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's both too easy and way too complicated.

Harvey and Mike practically fell into the back of the taxi in a mass of giggles. He handed the cabbie his address, written down for moments like this- being drunk and not wanting to think too hard about anything let alone his address. David and Alisa had left the party earlier so that they could put Gabrielle to bed. They had been pushing it, having her out until ten and once she was dead to the world they decided it was a good time to take her home. It was midnight now and the party had wound down.

Mike was cuddling with his shoulder, humming Nat King Cole's L.O.V.E. under his breath- his hand on Harvey's knee without a care in the world.

Mike was a handsy drunk. Said hand would not stop moving on Harvey's knee. The taxi driver didn't look back at them once. When they got to Harvey's apartment, he paid the driver and hauled Mike out of the cab.

"Can you walk?"

Mike took a step but blinked and wobbled before clutching at Harvey's arm. "If I stare at the ground and concentrate really hard?"

"Good. Eyes on the floor then." Harvey moved up to his building and got them all the way to the elevator before his own balance teetered. They both leaned against the glass, while Mike snickered.

"You're drunk." He gave Harvey a lopsided grin, not the first time Mike had pointed that out, and probably not the last.

"No shit, princess. Tell me something I don't know."

"Some female penguins engage in prostitution."

Harvey nearly fell over. "What the hell?"

"It's true."

Harvey grabbed Mike's arm as the door to the elevator opened onto his floor and walked them to his door. Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey to steady himself. It just made Harvey bump into the wall, and Mike giggled some more. Harvey had to shush Mike as he opened the door, not wanting to wake his family. There weren't any lights on in his apartment but he knew the way to his own room by heart.

"Ow." Mike however did not.

Harvey put his arm around Mike's waist, and haphazardly guided him along the way.

When he got to his room he breathed a sigh of relief and sat Mike down on the bed. Harvey watched Mike's pathetic attempts at undoing his own tie.

"Let me." He batted his associate's hands away, bending to undo it, and Mike clutched Harvey's sides like it kept the world from spinning.

"Can I ask you something?"

Harvey sighed, pulling the tie over Mike's head. "No, it's late and you're drunk… and I'm drunk and everyone just needs to go to bed." He was pretty proud of the coherency of that sentence.

Mike laughed. "Yeah, you're drunk." Harvery went to straighten but Mike grabbed a hold of Harvey's tie to stop him, causing Harvey to wobble forward. "What's really so terrible about Canada?"

Harvey sat down, facing Mike. "It's… It's complicated."

"Try," Mike said softly, leaning in close and trying his best to focus.

Harvey let out a shaky sigh and pressed his forehead to Mike's as he tried to steady himself. "It's… it's what Canada represents."

Mike chuckled. "Maple leaves?"

"No, I mean-" Harvey had never told anyone this. Donna hinted that she knew but he had never told her, so it didn't count. He never wanted to say it. Saying it made it more real. It brought it out into the open and exposed him for how fragile he actually was.

Mike was watching him intently though. "Harvey. Tell me. You can tell me."

Harvey swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a couple of breaths. Mike's big puppy dog eyes shined in the light from the city outside. "In Canada, all I see are ghosts. My family moved around a lot. I have a whole mess of bad memories stretching from one side to the other. My parents fought all the time…then my dad died. At eighteen my mother kicked me out and I left. All I had when I crossed the border was one thousand dollars after exchanging for American money from working in a garage and a duffle full of clothes." He hated thinking about it. He wasn't good at this. Harvey didn't really self-analyze. He didn't think he'd like what he'd see.

Mike, however, seemed to have all the patience in the world.

"I escaped all that pain and misery and settled here in New York City. I go back to Canada then I lose everything I've worked for. I lose my clients, my apartment-" You. But Harvey didn't say that part. It barely registered to Harvey that he thought it. It was scary to think of losing Mike, with everything the associate had gone through for him. Even drunk and stumbling he couldn't bring himself to say he cared about the kid. Tonight he had it all thrown in his face, though. Jessica might have been to thorough. He pushed that thought to the side. "Does-… does that make sense?"

Mike nodded, his nose brushing lightly with Harvey's as he did. Mike looked about to fall asleep. "Thank you for telling me."

"Did I ever thank you for this? For what you are doing for me?"

Mike shrugged. "You said you were grateful and that you would never say it again."

"Then I won't." Harvey leaned in and kissed Mike before he could think twice. What was meant to be chaste- only meant to be an echo of Mike's thank you from before- became a slow and lazy mesh of lips and tongue. The part of him that normally had the reigns was telling him to stop. Mike's fingers had found their way into his hair though, clinging to Harvey and keeping him close. Harvey didn't really feel like retreating anyway.

But seriously, they needed to stop.

Harvey's hands found their way under Mike's jacket, running over lean muscles and smooth contours. Mike made a muffled, needy sound and Harvey sucked in a breath, sharp and quick. He pulled Mike over so that he was nearly in Harvey's lap.

There was no excuse for this. No one was watching them. They were alone in his bedroom while the rest of the world slept, none the wiser.

Mike's hands trailed down Harvey's neck to his chest, then back up over his shoulders to his back. His associate let out an appreciative moan and Harvey echoed it because damn was that a nice sound. It was kind of fantastic, which would normally make Harvey panic but all he could think about was getting closer, and making Mike make that noise one more time.

Mike, however, pulled back first. Harvey took a couple much needed breaths and tried to find some stupid excuse to make this all not what it was. After a second or two, Mike giggled.

"What?" Harvey asked. This wasn't a laughing matter.

"Your hair." Mike snickered.

Harvey frowned, still a bit dizzy. He ruffled Mike's hair but the younger man didn't stop laughing. Mike leaned in again but Harvey detached himself from Mike with all the willpower he could muster.

Harvey helped Mike slide off his shirt and shoes, leaving Mike to take off his own pants. See? Harvey had lines not to cross, even drunk. Harvey stood and nearly stumped a couple times as he peeled off his own suit before crawling into the other side of the bed when he got down to his undershirt and boxers. Mike laid down, facing Harvey. He looked to be considering something when he moved over and tucked himself against Harvey's side. Sweet mercy, Jesus, Harvey was never getting drunk with Mike again.

"Seriously, bed time." He couldn't look at the kid.

He felt Mike nod but the associate didn't move back to his own side of the bed.

Harvey sighed. Mike fell asleep almost instantly and Harvey knew he'd soon be right behind Mike.

He'd deal with the repercussions in the morning.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mike woke up feeling surprisingly good. He was warm and comfortable, the bright light of the morning shining through the giant window wall… That was until the arm slung over his waist gripped him tighter and the warmth that radiated behind him snuggled closer. Mike tensed, looking down.

Most definitely Harvey's hand was clutching at his undershirt.

Oh, right.

"Shut up, and go back to sleep."

Mike jumped, then gulped. "I didn't say anything."

"I could practically hear you thinking." Harvey mumbled that into the back of Mike's neck.

Mike debated just going back to sleep. It sounded like a good idea but… Mike kind of wanted answers.

"About last night-"

"I swear if you try to start that conversation before my first cup of coffee I will throw you over my balcony."

Mike could wait for that talk.

He would just silently freak out-

Or Harvey would move his hand to Mike's hip and rub circles with his thumb. That had a surprisingly relaxing effect.

No, wait. This is what he was supposed to be freaking out about.

"Harvey," Mike didn't whine. Harvey sighed sitting up.

"Fine. What about it?"

Mike sat up and drew his knees to his chest. "I- well… you see when- I mean when you, or I guess when I-"

"When we made out like teenagers?" Harvey growled.

Mike nodded.

"When you clung to me most of the night?"

Mike nodded, again.

"So we got a bit carried away. With the crap that's been going on in the office, I've been having a bit of a dry spell and my taste in partners has always been pretty flexible-"

Mike's ears perked. "You think I'm attractive?"

Harvey stared blankly at him, then rolled his eyes. "No, I made out with you because it reduces the risk of cavities." Mike frowned and Harvey sighed, turning to face Mike completely. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced myself-"

"Wait- back pedal. I was pretty on board with the idea. You can't take all the blame." That earned him a surprised stop to Harvey's speech. Then Mike was blushing because OH GOD- he just said that out loud and meant it.

"I'll admit that even I wouldn't pass up the chance to make out with me but I kind of thought you were-"

"Well, I can be flexible too, okay? Can we just leave it now? I'm sorry I even tried to talk about this with you." Mike went to get up but Harvey snatched his arm.

"Wait."

And Mike did because when Harvey told him to do something he did it. "I'm waiting."

Harvey sighed, letting his hand fall away. "I get it. We both got carried away. We'll just…" Harvey trailed off and he met Mike's eyes. They both stared.

"We'll just what? Call a do over? Not sure it works that way."

"It could if you want it to."

Mike was spared from having to respond to that by a knock at the door.

"Uncle Arby, I'm hungry and out of pop-tarts!"

Mike couldn't help but laugh a little. Harvey sighed standing up and moving over to the door. Opening it, he looked back at Mike. "We'll talk later."

Mike nodded. Gabrielle was looking up at her uncle expectantly. "What are you and Uncle Mickey going to talk about?"

"Which of the Godfather movies was better, one or two."

"One. Duh. " She rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion and Harvey laughed, scooping her up.

"That just freed up my later time." He closed the door behind him, leaving Mike to contemplate his bad life choices alone.

Harvey had been so ridiculously vague. What could they call a do over on? Why was it up to Mike? Holy shit, they really made out, didn't they? Mike had been pretty heavily molesting Harvey the whole evening, and then when Harvey talked about his past- the way Harvey had looked at him when Harvey had asked if he'd told Mike thank you could have made any poor soul swoon. Drunk-Mike was already a swooner. Drunk-Mike liked to make out and tumble into bed with people, even if no actual sex took place. Drunk-Mike was a cuddler- he enjoyed having someone close, feeling their warmth and their heart beat. Apparently sometimes "someone" was Harvey.

Sober-Mike hated Drunk-Mike. It was too bad that Sober-Mike and Drunk-Mike were the same person.

Mike decided to take a quick shower, then threw on a t-shirt and jeans. He walked out to the living room to find Harvey sitting with Gabrielle on his lap, watching as a pink pony went around a pony town.

Gabrielle pointed. "This is where Pinky sings the smile song. She loves to make her friends smile."

"That is sweet of her."

"Yup, she cares about everypony." Gabrielle looked up at Mike and smiled. "Want to watch with us, Uncle Mickey?"

Mike grinned back, flopping down on the couch next to Harvey.

The grand show stopper music number about making your friends smile ended and a donkey came on the scene. It was unimpressed.

They watched the episode quietly. With Gabrielle leaning back on Harvey's shoulder, Harvey put his arm up along the back of the couch behind Mike.

It was all very nice. Mike couldn't help thinking this was what family was like. He had almost forgotten.

He looked over at Harvey, relaxed and comfortable watching a show directed at young girls like he did this every Saturday morning. Mike wondered what kind of father Harvey would be and felt his chest tighten a bit.

Harvey looked over at Mike and Harvey smiled warmly at him. Mike had to suppress a gasp as Harvey's hand stroked the back of his neck. It had always caught Mike by surprise but today, since he was obviously hyperaware of Harvey, the cool fingers on the nape of his neck were too much. He felt it ripple through him and ground him when it should have set his world on its ear.

But it didn't because it felt right.

It felt right for Mike to want Harvey.

There, he admitted it to himself. He wanted Harvey in that stupid domestic way, that Harvey-brand of romance that no one else was privy to- the way they had been playing at for the past four days. Every moment had been wonderful and everything they did to convince everyone else they were in love he had felt to his core. Harvey wasn't a grand gesture kind of guy. For Harvey rubbing the back of your neck might as well have been a declaration of love. Not that it was in this case, because it wasn't, but Mike could admit he kind of wanted it to be.

Mike could even admit that he might have wanted that for a while.

And wow, did that complicate this whole thing.

Mike realized maybe he'd been staring just a little too long and went back to watching the screen instead.

Had Mike mentioned he was screwed? Royally screwed? Like please-kill-me-now-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery screwed?

Harvey's hand traveled up into Mike's freshly washed hair, moving along his scalp.

Was that supposed to calm him down?

Because it was totally working.

Yeah, Mike was screwed, but if Harvey kept doing that with his fingers Mike just might forgive him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey shows off his things, and Mike finally hits a breaking point.

Harvey grinned as he and Mike got out of their taxi and walked towards the large building in front of them. Mike was confused. "The aquarium? This is your grand scheme for today?"

The inside was blue- blue everywhere. There was already a large tank in the lobby- not too big, probably didn't want to show off all the interesting stuff before the people paid them. Harvey had finally changed out of his pajamas when the rest of his family had awoken. He didn't bother with his hair so much- only putting a little gel in it to keep it back. He wore a boring green button up and jeans. Mike wore his t-shirt and jeans still.

David had once commented on the fact that Harvey was always dressed like he had something to prove. Well, Harvey showed him. This was the most relaxed he had dressed in a long while.

Felt pretty good.

Harvey shrugged. "Gabrielle prefers it to the zoo. She doesn't like seeing animals in cages."

Mike frowned. "And fish are different because?"

"Something about them being stuck to water anyway so it isn't as sad?"

Mike laughed. "Four year old logic."

Harvey frowned. "Hey, Gabs is brilliant… In her own four year old way. She's gifted- just like her uncle."

"Yeah, I'm pretty amazing."

Harvey leered at him.

Mike snickered. "But seriously? The park would be more fun than an aquarium."

"True, we can go to the park later. But she's a sucker for learning the ocean- wants to be a dolphin doctor. Her words, not mine. Besides, your penguin fact from last night? It reminded me that you had a book from this aquarium of the different kinds of fish. I saw it at your apartment."

Mike gave him a suspicious look as they entered. Dave's taxi hadn't arrived yet so Harvey went to buy admission for the five of them. "I get it now."

Harvey laughed. "What?"

"You're showing me off."

Harvey made a vague gesture with his hand, a noncommittal sort of wave to the air as he looked at some pamphlets on a rack by the doors. There were a bunch on whales and sharks. He grabbed a couple and handed them to Mike without looking at him. Where was his brother? "I show all my things off. Dave knows that. Have you seen my office? He's seen the lovey-dovey stuff but he is probably still on the fence as to why. This will prove it."

"Prove what?"

Harvey grinned. "That not only do I want to keep you but that you've got staying power."

"I guess this is more practical then bringing them to work and just watching me be awesome."

Harvey grinned because Mike was right- not that Harvey would say so. Mike got better every day. One of these days, Mike would make partner. Not that Harvey would spend time thinking about that. Besides, Harvey still would be able to show Mike off. They were getting married after all. Harvey would get to show him off whenever he wanted, and the idea made Harvey grin wider.

Harvey stopped pursuing pamphlets and looked at Mike. His associate almost looked sad. "What?"

"I'm not a thing."

Harvey frowned. It had never bothered Mike before. "Seriously? That's what the pout is about?" Mike rolled his eyes and turned away. Harvey grabbed his elbow and forced him to turn back, meeting his eyes. "Hey." Mike turned, his face the picture of exasperation, and waited. Harvey sighed. "I know. But you are my fiancé. There is a possessive in there somewhere."

"So it's like that?"

"Hey, you pulled the jealous fiancé act already. How is this different?"

"It's-… Okay maybe it isn't all that different."

"See? Perfect."

Mike didn't look convinced but David and Alisa came in at that moment and Gabrielle came running up to them. "Mickey! Fish, fish, fishy, fish!" Harvey grinned as she grabbed at his Mike's pants leg and attempted to pull him towards the entrance.

Seeing his niece so excited put him at ease. He loved his niece, but you could tell she wanted to be seen as smart. She wanted to speak like the grownups. That was to be expected and she managed it pretty well. Harvey liked her like this though, excitement reducing her vocabulary to a name and the word fish.

"Uncle Arby says you know lots of stuff!" Gabrielle said, dragging her new uncle along behind her as they traveled down a corridor. It was a huge tank of exotic fish that went from ceiling to floor. They swam in rainbow spirals around the tank, perfectly coordinated.

Mike practically glowed as he picked up the little girl. "Pick one and I'll name it."

"Pink!" She pointed at a nearby fish. Alisa grinned and followed closely. Harvey and David hung back a little. Mike was spectacular. He would name the fish and Gabrielle would repeat it loudly, glancing at her parents with a smile. Mike would sometimes back track and ask Gabrielle what the name of a fish was. She would say it slowly, but with certainty. The little diva loved to impress. Other than calling the clownfish 'Nemo', she was a quick study, as always. By the grin on her face when the adults laughed, it was obviously a calculated error- definitely her uncle's niece.

Harvey couldn't stop watching Mike. There was something about Mike when he was in full eidetic memory mode that really caught a person's eye. Some people had taken to following them. They asked Mike questions about different fish and Mike answered them readily. It must be exhausting to remember everything all the time.

David remained quiet at Harvey's side while they made their way past the fish.

"Penquins!" The happy little girl squealed loudly. The 'penquins' waddled over to the employee feeding them. Gabrielle finally detached herself from Mike and ran down to the glass to watch them swim. Mike and Alisa ran after her.

Harvey looked at his brother, about to ask why he was so quiet. David was looking at him- had probably been watching him the whole time. "He's brilliant," David said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry."

Harvey shrugged. "Nothing to be sorry about."

"No I mean it. I really had my doubts but- I jumped to conclusions."

Harvey shrugged again. His brother was so dramatic. He looked back over as Mike finally caught the four year old and spun her above his head, then scolded her for running. She apologized and hugged Mike. Mike hugged her back, glowing blue against the water in the penguin tank. Harvey smiled. "It happens."

When he looked back at his brother, he looked relieved. "I've never seen you look at anyone like that."

Harvey immediately changed his facial expression. "Like what?"

David rolled his eyes. "How do you think?" His brother walked over to the tank and stood with his wife.

"Uncle Arby! Penquins! Look!"

Mike smiled over at him and jerked his head toward the tank. Harvey made his way over and slid in close to Mike and his niece. A couple penguins glided by behind the glass. Gabrielle's big brown eyes stared up at the penguins in childlike wonder. Mike looked at the little girl with an almost identical look.

Mike probably didn't interact with kids much.

He was a natural.

Mike looked at him, smiling softly. Harvey smiled back, and Mike's eyes flickered downward. Suddenly Mike turned red, and looked away. It took Harvey by surprise. Was Mike being… shy? Harvey slipped an arm wound Mike's waist.

Harvey leaned in and whispered. "I never get tired of watching you be brilliant." He felt Mike's back go tense and he chuckled. This was too precious.

Gabrielle grinned at her uncles, asking to be let down. Mike let her go but Harvey didn't move away. Mike watched the penguins a little longer. Harvey watched Mike.

The rest of the visit went well. Gabrielle nearly died when they went to the dolphins' tank. Mike literally had to wrestle her away and drag her towards the exit. Harvey would have helped but he was buying Gabrielle a pink dolphin Frisbee and a rubber ball with penguins all over it. When Mike finally delivered her to Alisa, he was panting. He joined Harvey in the gift shop and caught his breath. "Your niece has spunk."

"Oh, so she's my niece when she's being difficult and yours when she's brilliant?"

Mike laughed. "She is when you don't help me. One holler from you she would have come running."

"Yeah, well, you two were having so much fun. Didn't want to ruin it." Harvey laced his fingers with Mike's and led him back over to his-

No.

Their family.

That probably should have scared him more than it did.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Harvey made good on his promise of the park. It was after dinner and the sun was hanging low over the city. They headed over to Central Park from the aquarium. In the first large patch of green they found all five of them made a circle. Harvey and David threw Frisbee's like they were on the team for it in high school. He was lucky if his made it within a few feet of anyone. Harvey was teaching Gabrielle to throw. She didn't like that she wasn't picking it up right away. Mike could see her losing energy fast.

"Uncle Mickey?" She yawned and Mike laughed, scooping her up in his arms.

"Tired?" She nodded. Mike sat with her on a nearby bench and she rested her head on his thigh, curling up for a nap. He watched as David and Harvey switched to the ball, tossing it back and forth with ease.

Alisa sat next to Mike. "Hey there."

"Hey."

"You're in for a treat. They get competitive."

Mike frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Harvey and David use to be on the same baseball team. Harvey pitched. David always wanted to pitch. Then Harvey's shoulder started to go… He never told you?"

Mike grinned. "I suspected something along those lines."

"Anyway, it starts out all fun and games until-"

"Bet you can't hit the knothole on that tree over there." David smirked.

"You're on, rookie."

Said tree was about fifteen yards from where they stood. Harvey took a pitcher's stance, planting his feet sideways. He wound back and released the ball. It bounced off the knothole of the tree, the rubber material causing it to fly back a few feet. It landed, and the brothers were off like a shotgun. Mike had never seen Harvey run, but it was amazing. He ran like someone who knew how- all controlled power and breathing. He got the ball before David and turned to run. David fell when he tried to turn but grabbed Harvey by the legs and they rolled.

"Can't get the better of me, little bro." Harvey scrambled to his feet, laughing and holding the ball above his head. His back was to them on the bench. Mike lifted Gabrielle and set her with her mother, then slowly crept up on Harvey.

"Not fair." David whined from the ground.

"You might want to get back in the gym, Dave. Those six weeks on light labor have made you lazy."

Mike snatched the ball and ran off. "And you're getting slow." He could hear Harvey chasing after him but didn't dare to look back.

"Why you little shit- just wait until I catch you!" There was real amusement in his voice though.

"I might be waiting a while at this rate!" Mike dodged between a couple of trees, and headed back the way he came. Harvey wasn't the only one in the gym. "Come on, old man! Can't keep up?"

Mike spoke too soon. A hand grabbed at his shirt almost immediately after he said it. The sudden halt had them both tumbling to the ground. He and Harvey rolled. When they stopped, Harvey was- of course- on top and had managed to pin down his shoulders. "Old man, huh?"

Harvey's cheeks were flushed, panting as he recovered from their chase. Some of Harvey's hair was out of place and Mike had the impulse to reach up and fix it. The fading light of day cast shadows over Harvey's face. His expression went blank as his hold on Mike's shoulders slackened.

Mike watched as Harvey's lips closed in on his and he caught on, leaning up to meet him in an easy kiss. The slow slide of Harvey's tongue on his. He hadn't kissed Harvey all day and it was surprisingly hard not to. Amazing what you could get use to in a matter of days. So when he saw Harvey going for it well-

Mike couldn't help but meet him half way this time.

It didn't last nearly long enough. When Harvey pulled back, he released Mike and helped him to his feet. Grabbing his hand, Harvey led him back to David and Alisa, who were gathering up Gabrielle. "Hey, you two, we were just thinking it's later in the evening. Maybe we should go get our stuff and check into the hotel," David said.

Harvey smiled. "Leaving us already?"

"Afraid so."

Mike's grip tightened on Harvey's hand. They were going to finally be alone. Which meant Harvey would put the distance back between them for sure. He'd be sleeping alone. He didn't want to and this was becoming a problem.

They called a taxi big enough for all of them, and piled in. Harvey still had a hold of Mike's hand.

When they got back to Harvey's place, Alisa and David packed there things as if they were in a hurry. "You sure you don't want to stay for coffee or something?" Harvey asked as they began to carry their things to the hall.

David shook his head. "No, you've put up with us long enough. When you guys plan on marrying?"

"Wednesday."

"See you at the courthouse." Dave grinned and shut the door.

Mike frowned, sitting at the counter. "What was their problem?"

Harvey came up beside him looking towards his front door, holding back laughter. "I think they think they were cock-blocking us the past two days." Mike's eyes went wide and he looked anywhere but at Harvey. Harvey chuckled. "Wow, have you been shy today or what?" Mike glared his protest. Harvey looked smug and Mike didn't like it.

"Says you."

"Well, you weren't as quick to play the game today as you usually are."

Mike let out a short laugh. "I suppose you're right. I've been a bit hesitant, just me thinking too much I'm sure."

Harvey looked genuinely curious. "What about?"

Mike felt his will bending under those eyes. "Well, they're gone now."

"Yeah?"

"So… There isn't anyone here to spy on us."

"Yeah?"

Oh God, shut up, Mike. "So… I guess I'm-" Harvey and Mike started as Mike's cellphone buzzed loudly. "Oh, I had better-" Thank goodness.

Harvey nodded, pulling back. How did Harvey sneak in so close? "Yeah." He turned to open the fridge.

Mike clicked the button without checking. "Hello?"

"Mike, you're alive!"

Trevor.

Mike regretted being mostly deaf. His Grammy had always told him to turn his earphones down for a reason. Having the incoming call volume so loud suddenly became the worst decision of his life because Harvey froze to the spot, letting the fridge door swing closed.

"Oh, yeah, it's Saturday."

"Yeah, you were late for our call. You always said if you don't call me by ten that I should call you. I've never had to do it before. You score with a chick or something? Because then I totally understand-"

"It's not that, Trevor, I've just been busy. Things are really hectic right now-"

"Harvey busting your ass again? Seriously, dude, isn't there someone you can complain to about that guy always riding you so hard."

Harvey turned to face Mike, watching him intently. Mike made a gesture indicating he was going to the guest bedroom. "No, it hasn't got anything to do with work. I've just- some stuff came up and some plans were pushed forward and-" He closed the guest room door behind him and slid to the floor.

"You're rambling, Michael. Spill."

Mike let out a sigh. "I'm getting married."

Silence met him on the other end.

"To Harvey."

More silence.

"Wednesday."

Still nothing.

"Would you just say something already?"

"What do you-? I mean, Harvey?! Dude you never even- Shit why didn't you tell me? You're my best friend. I tell you everything! You know it doesn't matter to me that you're into dudes, but that you didn't tell me you were hurts, man. And Harvey? The guy who busts your balls all the time and doesn't give two shits about you?"

"He does!" Mike cut him off, anger boiling up in his stomach. "He does care, and I had good reason to keep the gay thing from you alright? Can we just leave it at that?"

"No, we can't. I tell you everything. After all this time, that you still don't trust me-"

"Not with this-"

"Mikey, I swear if you don't give me a good reason why-"

"I was in love with you- you idiot!"

The world stopped.

Mike wanted to die- he wanted to crawl in a hole and never see the light of day.

"I didn't want it to affect our friendship. That was what was important to me. It IS what is important to me. It has been a long time since I felt that way, so I didn't see why I should bring it up. I didn't want you to think that was the sole basis for our friendship." Mike could almost sense Harvey on the other side of the door. The nosey bastard.

"Oh… Mikey, I seriously had no idea."

"Trust me. Your college years got me over that pretty quickly. You were a shit friend. You used me and were the worst influence, and by the end I just couldn't get myself out of the hole I'd dug."

"Okay, I get that. But I still don't-… You are always complaining to me that Harvey is emotionally unavailable- that he is selfish. I don't want to see you hurt."

Oh… Right.

Harvey wasn't in love with him. Harvey cared but…

Mike was going to cry.

"Mikey, you're the white picket fence guy. I always knew you wanted that. Can you see Harvey with a dog, a kid and a yard? Can you see you two at fifty? Sixty? I mean- damn it, Mikey-tell me that you know for sure he loves you and I will never ask again. Tell me and mean it."

"I don't have to prove-"

"Mike."

Mike hung up so Trevor couldn't hear the sob as he started to cry.

He stared at the ceiling in hopes it would unlock the mystery that was his stupid life choices.

Why didn't the ceiling reveal what it knew to him? He stood and wiped his eyes. Sure enough, Harvey was right outside the door when he opened it.

"So that's why you still call Trevor."

Mike laughed, wiping his face even though the tears were mostly gone. "No. Usually our calls aren't about me. They're just him bitching about people in rehab and at his job. They are never usually that eventful." Mike found the courage to meet Harvey's eyes and yeah, Harvey was angry, but he was trying to hide it. "You're mad."

"The deal was we would be honest with each other, since we are lying to the rest of the world. You should have told me."

Mike shrugged.

For the first time since their charade began, Mike really just wanted to be alone.

"Mike. If he figures it out- we're both going down for this- not just me."

"But that's what you're worried about."

Harvey's hard expression grew stiffer before rapidly softening out - his eyebrows slightly raised, his lips slipping apart.

Mike's voice was quiet and calm as he went on. "You're good at this. This game. I- I'm not as good at it as I thought. I forget that when it comes down to it, you aren't someone who cares about anyone. You just play one on TV. The fact that I just came out to my best friend- someone I use to love- means nothing to you." Mike sighed. "You're more worried about your stupid immigration hearing, and I just can't deal with that right now. Besides, he already knows. Hanging up might as well have confirmed it."

"Confirmed what?" Oh, so it still speaks. There was a dread in that question that Mike just couldn't read right now.

"He knows you don't love me."

Mike closed the door to the guest room. He didn't slam it. Just let it shut in Harvey's face with a soft defining click.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes out to clear his head, meeting a lovely stranger to spill out his woes to over drinks. Harvey makes a small admission to himself and a big admission that he doesn't even realize yet.

Mike had been curled up on the guest bed for twenty minutes before he heard Harvey's footsteps retreating down the hall. He laid there for what seemed like an eternity. There were very far off sounds of Harvey, just movement- nothing distinct. The sound of running water in the walls told him a sink was on.

Harvey was giving him space.

Mike hated it.

Mike needed Harvey to apologize. Mike needed Harvey to come back and tell Mike that Harvey needed him.

But that wasn't going to happen. An hour and some change passed without Mike thinking in a particularly linear fashion. He started on mulling over the details of him and Harvey's most recent cases but those were quickly chased away. An overwhelming anxiety gripped him and he tried conjuring up the words to any and every book imaginable. When that didn't work he tried for movies. When that didn't work he gave in a little and thought on what was wrong with the room itself. I had Mike's hackles up just being in it. It was a nice space, if a little bare. It was going to be his room.

He hated it.

This wasn't just where he would be sleeping when he was cooling off. This space wasn't just the fight they had just had.

This would be their life for at least a few years.

At midnight he gave up trying to find some kind of inner peace. He opened the door to the guest room violently. He couldn't stay in this room anymore. He needed to find some air.

He trudged down the street heading east- the plan was to pick the closest bar and drown his heart ache in some form of liquor. Tequila would be nice.

The first bar he came across was some pub a few blocks over from Harvey's condo and he ducked in. The place was packed, which was understandable for midnight on a Saturday. Mike took the only empty seat at the bar and flagged down a bartender. "Long Island." The woman behind the bar nodded. The crowd was young- younger than him. He figured he could do his best to remain largely unnoticed despite that. He did have soft features after all.

"Never seen you here before."

Didn't work.

Mike turned to look at the girl. She was blonde, with a nice body, if a bit plain in the face. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders- it even billowed a bit.

Of course no dice. Unlike every other time he had been hit on at a bar, this time there was a band on his finger that itched at the thought. He was getting married.

"First time. Moving in down the street. Needed a drink- ducked in to see how it was." If he sounded disinterested it was because he was.

"Just married?" Her eyes were trained on his hand now.

Mike looked where she was looking. "Soon I will be… Maybe."

The girl's whole attitude changed from disappointment to concern. "Tell me."

Mike laughed. "I don't even know you."

She pouted. "Well, you'll just have to get to know me then." The bartender passed then and the blonde pointed to Mike. "Add anything he orders to my tab, please?" Mike gaped at the girl next to him but she just settled patiently. "Tell me."

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

Mike debated it. He ran a hand through his hair. "Where do I start?'

"At the very beginning. I hear it's a very good place to start."

Mike laughed. "I mean, isn't it a bit cliché? Spinning my tale of woe to a stranger at a bar?"

The girl shrugged. "If we're going for the ultimate cliché I'm sure we could flag down a bartender."

"No, I'm good…" Mike looked the girl over and shrugged. Why the hell not? Who better to tell all your troubles to then a complete stranger? "So I work at this office, and my boss is… a total hard ass. There are a lot of late nights and weekend hours on my timesheet. Out of all that though… I guess I also had a bit of a thing for him." Mike took a gulp from his drink.

The girl smiled. "A bit or a lot?"

"Okay maybe a lot of a thing for him but I never let myself think about it. We would go out to eat on not dates. I would be at his house and he'd quote a movie I hadn't seen, then he would insist we had to watch it right then."

She nodded, her face serious. "As he should."

Mike shrugged, taking another sip. "I never even thought to try anything. We kept a reasonable amount of distance between us, no bad touching. It was like we were really good buddies."

The girl nodded as he downed the last of the drink and ordered another. "But?"

Mike sighed. "Well, I was falling for him and I wasn't even paying attention."

She laughed, short and surprised. "How do you not notice something like that?"

"Denial? Pretty paralegals to keep your mind off things? Point is, last week he nearly got himself deported. His first instinct is to say we're getting married."

She frowned. "Big step to go from not dating to married."

The bar tender brought Mike another drink. He took a sip and shrugged. "Yeah, well, I didn't want him leaving the country and if he left there is no way they'd keep me on. As much as some of my coworkers like me, most hate my boss enough to fire me just because I'm associated with him."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Yeah, so we make up this crazy life we've been living behind everyone's backs. You want to know the weirdest part about it? No one thinks it's weird. The only one who does is a friend of mine who hears all my complaints about my boss. He's my best friend and I just… I hate lying to him- to everyone. But if I lost Harvey I'd-" The sentence died on his lips. Mike didn't know what he'd do, so he took a few big gulps of his drink. No words seemed big enough and it was terrifying.

It was so easy, spilling out his woes to her. He just wanted to tell her everything. Once it was laid out in a neat, delicate way, it was easier to understand. The clock was on the wall in front of him and he checked it periodically as he spun his tale. The girl was a very good listener.

The girl nodded as he began to wrap up his story. "It sounds like you really love him."

"I don't want to let him down. I want him to be able to depend on me. But he just makes it harder, you know? Then there's the thing with my friend."

"In Harvey's defense your 'friend' was a total jerk to you."

Mike nodded. "I know but Harvey didn't have to be that way. I mean, he just brought it all back around to be about him- said that Trevor could put us both in jail for fraud. It's always about him. I just… I was tired of it." He blinked rapidly, the bar suddenly out of focus. "I mean, so what if he's hot and can keep up with my quoting things… and his hair is, like, perfect."

The girl- he really should have asked her name by then- frowned. "Doesn't sound that way to me. Might just be my outsider perspective but he sounded like he was worried about both of you- not just himself."

Mike groaned. "So you think I was too hard on him."

"Maybe just a little. Give him time. If he's as emotionally constipated as he sounds, he may need some time to adjust." Mike didn't believe that Harvey would ever adjust. The girl looked at her watch. "Shit, it's nearly two. I should go. You okay to get home?"

Mike nodded. When she went to get up, he grabbed her elbow. "I'm Mike, by the way."

"Jilly."

Mike grinned. "I like that name."

"Thanks. See you around. Good luck with Harvey." She waved and left, meeting up with some guys by the door. One looked a little angry but she seemed to sooth him with a few words. Mike watched her until she was gone. After a moment or two, he pushed himself to his feet... and fell back onto his stool.

Well, shit.

Mike hit seven on his speed dial without thinking. "Mike?"

"Hey Trev. You bar tend in upper Manhattan right?"

"Where are you?"

"I didn't read the sign. Something about a doctor?"

There was an irritated sigh on the other end. "Doctor-? Oh. Fine, be there soon."

When Trevor showed up, Mike had made the mistake of ordering another drink. The world was all fuzzy and spinning like when he had just road the old tilt-a-whirl at Coney Island.

"Trev!" Mike pulled his friend into a clumsy hug. Trevor patted his back.

"Come on buddy. Let's get you home. How you wandered so far from it is beyond me." Trevor hoisted him up and pulled roughly him out the door.

"No! Harvey's place is down the block. Take me there. I came here after the fight."

Trevor tensed next to Mike. "You fought?"

"Well yeah, he hates your guts, bro. Doesn't want me talking to you. But I do and he gets all ME ME ME. And I just go blah. And then go get drunk." Mike laughed. "Jilly thought I was too hard on him. But you know what? I'm sick of his shit. He won't trust me when I tell him you've changed. You're different now, Trev. You're changing and you're changing for the better. Look at you! You're already acting like the responsible one- dragging my drunk ass home."

Trevor grinned. "Well I owe you. I owe the both of you. There was no way I would have gotten out of that kidnapping if it weren't for you."

Mike grinned. "See? Changed. Suddenly, you're acknowledging you owe me big time. How is that not an improvement?" The world was going fuzzy around the edges and he let out a soft, humorless laugh. "He doesn't want to marry me."

Trevor snorted. "Of course he does-"

"No. He doesn't. But I want to marry him. I want to marry him so bad I can taste it. This is the most I've ever been in love, like, ever in the history of forever." He felt Trevor's grip tighten under his arm, but he kept going. "And you know what? He probably barely noticed I was gone. Probably doesn't even feel bad about what happened. He's so into himself. But God his hair and those eyes and his… ASS! Sweet mercy, he is such a tool though. Bastard doesn't even know it. "

Trevor growled. "Well, I'll just have to remind him."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

After their fight, Harvey felt like a tool as Mike shut the door to the guest room.

It was a new feeling, the mixture of anger, guilt, and something else boiling up inside him. The emotions tasted bad in his mouth, like orange juice just after brushing his teeth. It was horrible. If he ever felt like this ever again he was going to have his emotions removed permanently.

He stared at his own guest room door, silently fuming.

He wasn't angry at Mike. No, he was far angrier at himself. Today was a major day for him in the emotion department. Never before had he looked at himself and thought maybe it was him. He had been a jerk before but… somehow it never made him feel like he was wrong for doing it.

If his mother could see him now, she would delight in this.

Harvey had tried harder than ever to be understanding. That's what people did in marriages. It had come easier than he had thought it would. What he was angriest about was that he had to hear about these things after the fact. He learned Mike still called Trevor from Louis of all people. Then he has to overhear that Mike was in love with the guy. It was the secretive nature of it all that made Harvey get defensive. He had TOLD Mike about Canada. Maybe not about the gritty details and maybe he had to be prompted a little, but Harvey had told Mike to his face. Harvey had given Mike that chance when he had found out from Louis.

Harvey didn't like how Trevor made Mike lie to him. Well Trevor didn't make the kid do anything but Mike seemed to lie about Trevor a lot more than other things. Mike was supposed to be honest with him. That was the deal.

He pried himself away from the door, because hadn't he caused enough grief for one night? Mike could use the space. He went back to his room and didn't sleep. He acted like he was going to, went through the motions like he would, but he didn't fall asleep. Instead, he stared at his ceiling, hoping it would allow him some sort of insight into the brilliant black hole that was Mike Ross' mind.

The ceiling stared back blankly. Clearly, it did not realize who it was dealing with here. Harvey turned onto his side to get a second opinion from the night stand.

He heard the guest room door open around midnight. Bolting upright, Harvey listened as footsteps drifted away and another door slammed shut…

The front door.

It had to be the front door.

But it couldn't be.

Harvey waited another couple of minutes before he got up to investigate. The door to the guest room was open.

Mike was gone.

The thought twisted in his gut like the slow turn of a knife.

Harvey fought back calling Mike. Obviously, the kid wanted space. It wasn't hard to figure that much out when considering the whole leaving thing. The apartment was way too quiet though. Without his family or Mike to fill the space, it felt too big.

Harvey decided to go over his case files again, since sleep wasn't happening, but he couldn't focus. The words were in front of him but none of them stuck. They might as well have been in Romanian. All he could think about was the look of disappointment on Mike's face.

He threw round the idea of calling Mike again.

He decided against it.

If Harvey saw Trevor again, it would be a miracle for Harvey not to punch him. Still, Harvey's distaste for the ex-drug dealer was no reason for him to snap at Mike. Harvey had just been mad at the sound of that loser's voice on the other end of Mike's phone.

Harvey managed to stave off madness for a few hours by burying himself in his thoughts. His musings kept him from constantly checking his phone. He didn't go to hit Mike's number on speed dial. He just quietly wasted time around his apartment. He put on a Peggy Lee record. Before he knew it, it was three o'clock in the morning and he wasn't even tired, every nerve was awake and aware of Mike's absence.

He was starting to worry.

A knock at the door had him rushing to answer, not checking through the peep hole. "Mike-"

"I'd keep your voice down." Trevor stood outside the door, face hard and sour. Mike's arm was slung over the taller man's shoulders as Trevor helped keep his friend upright. Mike's head hung forward as if asleep.

"Mike!" Harvey rushed forward and got on Mike's other side without thinking. He helped Trevor hobble Mike into the living room and onto the couch. Harvey slapped Mike's cheek lightly as he knelt next to him. "Mike. Hey, come on. Mike?"

Mike's eyes opened a little and he smiled. Harvey let out a sigh of relief. "Harvey… I got drunk."

"Idiot," he whispered. He kissed Mike's forehead and Mike laughed weakly.

"Every time… Every time you're… a dick, you do something so sweet and I just… forget. You're a jerk."

Harvey nodded. "Yup, I'm a jerk."

"You can't just… just do stuff like that."

"Like what?"

"Agree with me. I want to be mad at you."

"Sleep. You'll feel better."

"Okay." Mike let his eyes drift shut. From behind him, Harvey heard Trevor clear his throat.

Harvey snapped around because, oh right, Trevor. Harvey glared at him. "He called you?"

"Yup. Must burn to know that he called me twice in a week. Obviously he is still completely smitten. You should give up." Trevor didn't look amused. He was matching Harvey's glare with one of his own. It made Harvey want to punch him. "You know what he wouldn't shut up about?"

"I-"

"He kept saying that you don't want to marry him." Trevor's eyes accused Harvey of so much more though.

"Dumb kid." He whispered. Harvey looked at Mike and he sighed, lightly running a hand over Mike's forehead. "Help me get him to bed, would you?"

Trevor sighed too but slung Mike's arm back around his neck. "Fine."

Together the two men got Mike into Harvey's room and tucked him in. Harvey and Trevor went back out into the hallway and Harvey shut the door behind them gently. "Now get the hell out of my house."

Trevor ignored the demand. "Look at me and tell me you love him."

Harvey's eyes snapped up, angry again. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"I know you don't like me. I know you're jealous that Mike-"

Harvey held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, I am- I am not jealous."

Trevor shook his head. "Well, I know you are, so you can let go of the act, buddy. Mike told me how you don't like me calling him, and how you bristle at the mention of my name. I get it."

"No, that is not why I'm like that with you. You don't deserve his friendship- his anything."

Trevor nodded but Harvey wasn't paying attention. The sheer loathing in his voice just then had been a bit terrifying.

Okay, Harvey could be an adult.

He was jealous.

He was jealous that Mike let Trevor get away with murder. Trevor was allowed to simply try and if he failed, well, he did his best- give the man a gold star. So what if he nearly got Mike arrested? So what if his harebrained math test scheme nearly got Mike thrown out of college? So what if he needed to be bailed out of jail? So what if he nearly got Mike kidnapped? So what if he got himself kidnapped and held for ransom? So what if Mike had been in love with him for years and Trevor never noticed? That's what Trevor does.

Mike deserved better than Trevor.

But if Harvey was being completely honest, Mike deserved better than Harvey, too.

Harvey was trying to do as right by Mike as he could, and all he got was a door shut in his face. Mike hadn't even put forth the effort to slam it. So yea, Harvey was a little jealous.

"I love him."

Trevor shrugged. "Okay then. Just wanted to be sure."

Harvey frowned. "What?"

"You might want to work on convincing Mike though. If it were me, I'd be worried that he could doubt it."

Harvey shook his head. "I don't-"

"If you can't convince him you want this then you should head back to Canada because Mike deserves more than some half-assed-"

"Don't lecture me on what Mike deserves. You treat him like shit. You've always treated him like shit."

Trevor sighed. "Yeah, but he expects it from me. He doesn't go out and get shitfaced when I screw up because he has absolutely no expectations of me." Trevor stepped forward. "But he worships the ground you walk on and you hurt him."

Harvey ran his hand over his face. He was suddenly tired. "Just leave," he whispered.

"Whatever. Just take care of him." Trevor headed back down the hall, and disappeared from sight.

Harvey listened as the front door slammed shut. It was like all the anger had drained him of his energy and left him hollow. He went to the front door and clicked the lock into place before dragging himself back to his room. The light from the hall spilled in when he opened the door, causing Mike to stir a little. Harvey walked over and knelt beside the bed.

"Harvey…" Mike breathed out.

"Yeah, Mike?"

"There's this really… great pub down the street from here. I plan… to make it a regular spot."

Harvey smiled and brushed a hand throw Mike's hair. "Whatever you want, kid."

Mike nodded. "You know it." The associate snuggled deeper into the sheets and Harvey's chest tightened. "Now come to bed. This one is way comfier than the guest one."

Harvey openly stared but the kid's eyes were close without a care in the world. Seriously? Did he just-?

Harvey let out a huff and got in on his own side, trying to keep his distance. It wasn't like Harvey was scared, he just wasn't sure Mike would want to wake up with Harvey curled around him again like a-

Harvey stopped mid thought as Mike rolled over and scooted closer. It took every ounce of willpower to not fidget.

"Stupid kid. Do not barf on me or my bed."

"You're warm," Mike whispered sleepily.

"Excuses."

"Yeah… Excuses."

Mike nuzzled Harvey's shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

Harvey didn't sleep for a long time after that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike wakes up alone, and Harvey blows off steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is like... two months late. But I still plan to keep updating. I just hit a rough patch in the story is all. Don't worry.

Mike woke up in bed alone the next morning spectacularly hung over. The night before replayed in his mind and he let out a groan of despair. He was getting too old for this stumbling drunk nonsense he had been doing lately. He was on the quick path to an AA room at the rate he was going- one more thing for Harvey to make fun of him about. Speaking of Mike sat up, looking next to him at the empty space.

That wasn’t right.

It was probably only nine in the morning and Harvey was anything but a morning person. Mike got up and found he was still in yesterday’s clothes.

When he exited the room, he still didn’t see Harvey.

“Harvey?” Mike called out.

No one answered.

He noticed a small folded piece of paper on the counter and padded over.

_Got some business to take care of, so I figured I’d let you sleep._

_Take it easy. There’s some money on the fridge if you want to order out. Probably won’t be back til late._

_Harvey_

Mike stared at the note, not sure what to think or what it meant. Harvey’s notes usually ended in a quip at his masculinity or something.

Harvey was still mad. Shit.

Mike stripped off his clothes and got in the shower. Mike knew he should be the one who was mad. Jill’s words were in his head, rattling around and confusing him. That also could have been the hangover but the warm water soothed the ache in his head enough to function at half capacity.

Mike suddenly wanted to talk to Harvey, wanted to hear his voice. He felt that if he could just hear Harvey, he’d be able to get a grip on the situation. Maybe figure out exactly how to approach it. How was he supposed to gauge Harvey if he wasn’t here?

He got out of the shower and was pulled from his thoughts as his phone went off. Hurrying over to it, he checked the caller ID.

“Donna?”

“ _Hey, how you feeling?”_

“Like I was hit with a truck and left for dead. But I’m starting to feel better.”

“ _Harvey keeps the Advil in the cupboard by the coffee maker. He told me to check up on you._ ”

Mike padded out to the kitchen, finding the cupboard in question. Inside he found the bottle. Bless that woman’s heart for her extensive knowledge of everything that mattered.

“Speaking of, Harvey isn’t here. Said he had some business to take care of?”

“ _Oh._ ”

When she didn’t go on, Mike frowned. Popping the pill in his mouth he swallowed. Gross. Pill taste. “What’s oh?”

“ _With his current work load displaced, he shouldn’t have any business. Which means there are two places he could be; Jersey- which is unlikely- or…”_

“Or where?”

“ _Thinking_.”

Mike thought on that. “That isn’t a place.”

He could almost hear the eye roll. “ _Well depending on what he has to think about it could be any number of places so I just labeled it all ‘thinking’, alright? I should have known when he called to tell me to check on you_.”

Mike sat on the couch with a flop. “I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself.”

“ _I know you can. You’re Donna’s big boy, but Harvey worries._ ”

“Ha, ha. Any idea when he’s gonna be back?”

“ _Nope_.” There was a pause from Donna then, a sigh. “ _Mind if I ask what happened_?”

Mike chuckled, trying to shake off the nerves. “Trevor happened. He called and… some things were said. I said things I shouldn’t have, blew up in Harvey’s face and he just… took it.”

Donna didn’t say anything. He decided to go on.

“I went out for a drink, got too smashed to walk home and I… I called Trevor to come get me. I had him bring me back to Harvey.”

She sighed dramatically. “ _Honey, I’m gonna let you in on a little secret. Harvey Specter is a diva. He throws dramatic fits and_ -“

“Where exactly is the secret part of this?”

“ _I’m getting there. Harvey is a diva but he’s never had a problem sharing his stage with you_.”

Mike’s frowned. “What does that even mean?”

“ _If you have to ask, Mike. Anyway, since your afternoon is free do you want to tag team babysitting Gabs then? I’m taking her off you’re brother-in-law-to-be’s hands so he can take his lovely wife around the city, art museums and such.”_

Mike babbled, trying to put into words the rush of excitement and terror that washed over him.

_“I’ll take that as a yes then?”_

“Yes. Yes, I would love to watch her with you. She’s really- just really awesome.”

“ _She gets it from me. Anyway I’m picking her up around eleven. Be warned, we won’t go easy on you.”_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mike hadn’t babysat since high school. Kids had always liked him, and he had always enjoyed kids. They were usually older than this. How he ended up braiding soft blond hair and having plastic bows clipped in his own hair he wasn’t so sure. Gabrielle was gently brushing Donna’s hair, soothing the red head whenever she got to a knot. Mike could tell that Donna wasn’t soothed by the visible tension in her shoulders. The woman really put on a brave face for the kid. The movie they had been watching ended, the princess finally returned to her kingdom and the celebrating afterwards.

“So she marries an orphan?”

Gabrielle drank from her sippy cup with a shrug.

“I thought princesses could only marry princes.” Mike must have missed that memo. Fairytales were really adapting to the times. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact she had a pet lizard thing. That and that a girl who grew up in a tower had better social skills then he did.

“Nope. They changed it. Everyone can marry the person they love.” She turned around to look at Mike.

Mike smiled. “It’s that simple then?” She nodded. “What if the person you love doesn’t love you back?” Donna’s  head tilted a bit so she could better hear but Mike ignored her, intent on the woven hair in front of him. Braiding was way harder than it looked.

Gabrielle frowned. “It’s sad. But you don’t love them because they love you. You love them because you love them.” Mike’s fingers stilled in her hair. She turned and looked up at him. “Uncle Arby loves you.”

Mike swallowed. Her big eyes looked into his with a certainty that only four year olds could muster. “Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure about that?”

“His eyes look different when you’re in them.”

“What?”

“They look different. They go soft and you’re safe there.”

Donna quickly brushed her hair behind Gabrielle while the girl was intent on Mike. He never felt so used. “You are wise beyond your years, Gab.”

She nodded sagely and turned back to Donna’s hair.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harvey’s left hook hit the bag with a loud thump. He brought it back around for another swing again and again, repeating the motion with practiced precision. It helped keep his thoughts in order. Some people did yoga, or meditated. He hit a punching bag until he no longer felt his knuckles. A sigh escaped him and he took a break, moving away from the bag and grabbing his water from the floor.

He looked at the other gym patrons around him while he cooled down a bit. There was a woman on the bag two to his left who was giving it a good beating. Her technique was impressive, and suddenly, their eyes met. Harvey went back to his bag.  She smiled and finished her set. She nodded his way. “Well?”

“You’re right jab could use some tightening up…” Harvey trailed off.

The woman walked closer, her blonde hair bouncing in its pony tail. “Yeah well, you were really giving the bag hell.”

“Yeah, well…” Harvey really didn’t want to talk about it. “It’s complicated.”

She laughed. “Of course it is. Its relationship thing, isn’t it?”

Harvey didn’t stop punching.

“Have a fight? Maybe I can help. Being of the womanly persuasion. ”

Harvey shrugged. “That would help if I was with a woman.”

The woman nodded. “Well, I’ve been wrong before. Not a big deal. I’m still good with helping.”

Harvey laughed, continuing his set of punches. “I’m not about to spill my soul out in the gym.” The woman just stood there, arms crossed and waiting. He didn’t really talk much to people he knew.

“You’re not fooling me, stranger. You look to be itching for someone to tell.”

“Look, lady, I don’t-“ Harvey stopped and looked at her. She really wasn’t going away. Sighing he wiped his brow on his forearm. “Where do I begin?”

“At the very beginning. I hear it’s a very good place to start.”

Harvey raised an eyebrow but shrugged, getting back to his bag. “I’m getting married.” He started on another set of jabs.

The woman frowned. “I’d say congratulations but the way you’re punching that bag doesn’t really bring wedding bells to mind.”

 “It hasn’t been easy. Our engagements been rushed forward and after everything that has happned… he doesn’t want to marry me.”

“What makes you say that?” she asked it softly, taking a step forward. Only she could hear whatever his reply was.

Harvet finished his set and wiped his face on his towel again. “’Til death do us part? That’s an awful long time.”

She smiled. “You haven’t been in love in a while have you?”

Harvey bulked at the word. “I don’t think I’ve ever been really in love. I mean what is the criteria for that sort of thing anyway?”

“I see you’re not the kind of who uses the term lightly.”

Harvey started punching the bag again. “Nope.”

The woman shook her head. “So you’d just give him up then? You want to just call it all off?”

Harvey stopped mid swing. Slowly he stepped forward and rested his head on the bag. “No. I want to keep him. I want to chain him up and never let him go. I want to possess him.” It wasn’t healthy, but it was true. The minute he met Mike he had to have him. He didn’t want to give Mike up- not to anyone. He looked over at his confidant with a bitter smile. “All the more reason I shouldn’t go through with this.”

She looked truly sympathetic for the first time since they started talking. He didn’t notice that they hadn’t been completely genuine until suddenly true emotion was in them and he didn’t know why. The smile she returned him was warm, laced with underlying pity. If he hadn’t been so distracted he might have noticed sooner. “I think you should ask him how he feels on the matter, before you go making grand assumptions on your own. It makes you look pretty selfish.”

“I am pretty selfish.”

“When you love someone? You try not to do stuff like that.”

Harvey glared at her. “Oh, really? I didn’t know.”

“Well this isn’t just about you. So maybe you should confer with your other half and see?”

Harvey didn’t reply. Instead he took off his gloves. “Maybe. I’m heading out. Been nice talking to you…”

“Jillian.”

“Jillian. Nice talking to you.” She extended a gloved hand and he bumped the knuckles of it.

Jillian smiled. “You said that already,” she called after him.

He smirked and kept walking.

It was early evening when he got back to his apartment. He got there just as Donna was leaving. Instead of greeting him she put a finger to her lips and hitched her thumb towards the living room before exiting. Harvey cautiously rounded the corner and stopped dead. Mike was asleep on the couch, arms curled around his niece. She nuzzled into her new uncle’s chest in her sleep, soft curls framing her serene, plump face. Mike held her with a gentle strength to him as they lay sprawled across the couch. Harvey swallowed down the wave of affection he felt rising. His clothes were sticking to him and he smelled terrible. On his way to the bedroom, he softly ran his fingers through Mike’s hair.

This really needed to stop. Harvey pried himself away from the sickeningly adorable sight in his living room and headed for the shower. It wasn’t fair how sweet those two looked together. It was a dirty ploy.

Harvey took an unnecessarily long shower after that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mike is gloomy and Louis inadvertently saves the day.

Mike woke up on the couch, in the dark, and alone. He sat up quick, looking around. Donna and Gabrielle were gone. The moment of panic calmed when he remembered that Donna had agreed to take Gabrielle back to her parents around seven that night. It had to be later then that so Donna had probably just let him sleep. Lord knows he needed it.

A light shined from down the hall and Mike followed it to Harvey’s room. When he got to the door, he saw Harvey sitting up in his bed reading some papers that Mike had brought back from the office about the Patterson case. When he looked up and saw Mike, Harvey stood. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.”

For a moment they just stood and stared. Whatever was going through Harvey’s mind at that moment was a mystery. Harvey sat back down on the edge of the bed. The older man looked ragged, which made Mike wonder if he slept at all the night before. He wanted to ask where he had been. Had he really just been thinking like Donna said? “Mike. Just… let me talk.”

The tone caused a warning bell to go off in the back of Mike’s mind. It could only end badly but he swallowed. “Fine. Alright, I’m listening.”

Harvey took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “Tell me, right now, if this is too much. Because the way I see it we have two options. The first is that we go to that appointment tomorrow and we kick ass. Then we’re married before the week is out.”

“There’s another option?” Mike asked.

“Yeah…” Harvey sat a little straighter, eyes fixed on him. They watched for Mike’s reaction. “I go alone.”

Mike frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I go alone and talk to Andre, make up an excuse- we’re not ready, this is too sudden, anything. I go quietly back to Canada. You are free to continue living here. I own the condo. I don’t pay rent. I convince Jessica to keep you safe from Louis however she can and I come back in a year. By then you’ll probably be partner. We can claim to have grown apart and end things as friends.” Harvey’s face was unreadable. Nothing gave away what was going on behind his eyes, and that only happened when Harvey wanted Mike to draw his own conclusions.

Mike tried to form a sentence. At first it came out as incoherent sputters, but eventually he formed words of substance. “What about you? And Canada?”

Harvey looked down at his hands. “In the whole time that I’ve been making this crazy scheme, I’ve been… doing my best to make it as easy as possible for you. I mean, what way would be easier than not having to pretend at all? I’ve been—“ Harvey stopped talking and shook his head.

It occurred to Mike the word Harvey held back was _selfish_.

“Are you dying?”

Harvey frowned. “What? No.”

“Did Jessica put you up to this? Did she find out it was a con?”

Harvey groaned, rubbing his forehead. “No! Would you calm down? I’m doing it because it’s the right thing to do. You don’t want to marry me. So, here it is: a way out.”

Mike could have thrown something at Harvey because now what? How was he supposed to explain without just coming out and saying, ‘hey I’ve actually had a big high school girl crush on you since like day one’?

Because Harvey would never let him stay.

Or worse, Harvey would and he’d give Mike pitying looks.

Mike finally nodded. “Alright, Harvey. I mean, if—if you’re really okay with this.”

Harvey got up and walked toward the giant window wall. “I think of it this way; it’s only a temporary thing. New York will always be my home, and some time away won’t change that.”

Mike smiled, chuckling to himself bitterly. “To think I had just gotten us to the idea.”

Harvey snapped around. His brows were furrowed in a way that was somewhere between confused and concerned. “The idea of what?”

Mike shrugged feeling just a bit brave. “Being married. I mean, knowing there would always be someone there when I came home. It just seemed… nice after so long of being on my own.” Harvey watched him for a few moments, staring at him with an intensity that made him squirm. “Will you stop it? It was just a thought. Sheesh.”

If Mike wasn’t so caught up in his own angsting he would have sworn Harvey looked disappointed.

“I guess I’ll just go to my room. I’ll probably… head into the office tomorrow.” Mike was already inching backwards towards the door. Fight or flight was kicking in.

“Goodnight.” Harvey turned back to the window, his shoulders hunching slightly. Mike paused at the door. Harvey didn’t like this plan either. Mike could tell.

“You’re sure that—?”

He turned back, eyes determined. “I’m going to take responsibility. This whole charade could have cost us everything. I’m not chancing it.”

Mike didn’t look back as he padded down the hall to his own room.

This was it. It was over. Mike just stood there in the guest room, completely confused. Why now? After all the shit they went through, why did Harvey have to be the hero now?

The funny part about the whole thing was all that talk of marriage they never talked about how they could divorce after four or five years and pretend it never happened. They had always acted like it was over; there would never be a time they weren’t married anymore. Now it looked like they would never even say ‘I do’.

Mike wanted to be by Harvey’s side. Everything else was extra. Why was nothing simple with Harvey?

The next morning Mike didn’t see Harvey get up. He figured Harvey had gone back to the gym to ‘think’ some more before heading over to see Andre. Mike got ready as quickly as he could; he didn’t want to think at all. It was a good thing that Mike hadn’t gotten rid of his bicycle so that he could make his way to work. The last thing he wanted was Ray watching him in the rearview mirror.

The minute he left the elevator it was like people sensed a dark cloud. The other associates went quiet when he rounded the corner. His cubicle neighbor, Mark, looked up and cringed when he saw him. “Morning, Mike.”

“Morning.” Mike set his stuff on his desk and went to grab some papers from Donna.

Unlike the associates the other members of the staff didn’t pay much mind to Mike. He approached Donna’s desk with what he hoped was a casual stroll, but the minute she looked up she frowned. “Mikey—“

“Do you have the documents for the Caffrey case?”

Donna only looked at him with sad, worried eyes—like she knew what was happening. Mike took a deep breath as she finally nodded and handed over the file. He could feel her pitying eyes as he walked back to his desk. The walk back was not as pleasant as the walk to Donna’s desk. People kept glancing up and cringing or frowning at him. Was it really that obvious? Normally Mike thought he did a better job. The other associates went quiet as he again as he approached.

He sat in his cubicle and began to work. Highlight, highlight, scribble notes in margins, highlight—too easy. His mind kept wandering, and he kept hearing the murmurs among his fellows. Annoyed, he looked up and glared at Mark and the guy who sat next to him. They saw his glare and immediately got back to work, furiously typing at their computers. It didn’t take a genius to know they were just continuing their conversation about him. He knew by the glances they kept exchanging.

“I give up.”

Mike turned around at the words to find Louis looking… dejected. “What?” The typing behind him stopped abruptly.

“You and Harvey win. You’re stupid for each other. I get it. I’m very happy for you.”

Mike shook his head. “Louis—“

“No, you’ve bested me. If Jill can’t get you to say otherwise it must be true or you are both Oscar worthy.” Louis went to walk away but Mike reached out and grabbed his arm.

“You sent Jill?”

Louis laughed. “Yea, she’s my cousin.” It took a second for Mike to realize what he said.

Anger boiled up in his gut. Of all the arrogant, pig headed things. “You sent your cousin to SPY ON US?!” There were a lot of sounds of disapproval and shock from the cubicles and staff in the area and all movement had ceased around them. Mike knew his voice probably carried farther than he could see, but for once he didn’t care if they heard.

“Oh come on, you’re surprised? She’s a good woman--has some kind of top secret government job and owed me a favor. She talked to Harvey too. The only conclusion she could come up with is that you both have serious confidence issues when it comes to each other but otherwise seem completely smitten. Her words, not mine.” Louis patted Mike on the shoulder. “I guess I should have known. I mean the way he defended you when Jessica wanted to fire you—“

Mike frowned. “What? Hold up, when was that?”

Louis looked confused. “A while back. She found out about your grades—barely passed anything in college? Wanted to fire you on the spot. But Harvey said if you went, he’d go too. No way Jessica would lose her golden boy.”

No.

That wasn’t right.

Harvey—I-don’t-give-two-shits-about-anyone Harvey—had given Jessica an ultimatum? It wasn’t possible. Harvey was incapable of such things.

Louis wasn’t done. “Yeah, after that, whenever you were a problem, she’d tell Harvey to fix it or pack his desk. Guess blowing the boss has its perks.”

Mike was barely listening at that point because he was scrambling to collect his things.

“Where’s the fire?”

“I just realized I’m late for me and Harvey’s appointment with immigration. I have to hurry.”

Louis stopped him and held out his hand. “I wish you the best of luck. You’ll need it.” It was the most snide well-wishes he had ever heard, but he would take it.

Mike grinned. “I don’t. Harvey’s the best closer in the city.” Mike shrugged on his jacket. “And I’m his associate.” He hurried to the elevator and whipped out his cellphone. It rang a few times before anyone picked up.

“ _U.S. Office of Citizenship and Immigration Services, Andre Garcia speaking.”_

“Oh good, I caught you. It’s Mike, Harvey’s fiancé. Is Harvey there yet?” He begged whatever force controlling the universe that Harvey wasn’t. Mike needed time.

“ _No, but you’ve both still got about twenty minutes or so. Everything alright?”_

Mike laughed a little as he sped out of the building when the elevator reached the ground floor. He felt nearly giddy. “No, actually. If he gets there before I do… could you stall? Don’t let him say anything before I get a chance to talk to him. I just—he was acting odd last night and I’m afraid he’ll try to do something crazy.”

He could almost hear the nod as Andre sighed. “ _Sure thing. It sounds like a typical Harvey thing. I’ll do some paperwork that I’ll need to get done for my next appointment. Take your time_.”

Mike sighed in relief as he unlocked his bike and swung his leg over the frame. “Thank you, Andre. You may have just saved my marriage. I’ll get you another one of those fruit bouquets you like. Hell, I’ll get you two—one now and one after the honeymoon.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m a saint. Now get your ass over here.”

Mike hopped on his bike and peddled like a mad man, because he had been wrong. He was so completely wrong, right from the very beginning. Harvey had his back. Always. It was time to return the favor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets there in time, and Harvey lies with the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE IMMIGRATION PROCESS WORKS. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AN ACCURATE REPRESENTATION OF THAT PROCESS. I HAVE TAKEN A TON OF CREATIVE LICENCE WITH THIS CHAPTER,
> 
> YE
> 
> BE 
> 
> WARNED

Harvey drummed his fingers on the chair in Andre’s office with an ever growing impatience. He had forced himself out of the house at a ridiculous hour so that he wouldn’t change his mind. On the way he got coffee, and once he was there proceeded to read the paper and all of the magazines supplied by the boring government waiting room. If he didn’t, all the dread he currently felt about how drastic a change he was about to go through would catch up to him.

It had been a mercy when Andre’s secretary lead him back to Andre’s office and said it would be there in a minute.

However, it was fifteen minutes past their appointment time and Harvey was climbing the walls on the inside.

The constant ringing of his phone didn’t help, and no, he didn’t check it. He knew it was Donna. Mike must have made it into work on that death trap he called a bike. He didn’t need to look to know what they said.

_Call me. Harvey, I’m serious. Stop ignoring me and talk to me. Harvey REGINALD Specter. If you’re doing what I think you’re doing, so help me I will kill you this time. They will not find your body. No witnesses._

For giggles he checked the texts anyway.

He was right, except he forgot one.

_Mike looks like hell. WHAT DID YOU DO?_

Why did Mike look like hell? He should be relieved. No more late nights of research or missing seeing his grandmother because of a case. He’ll be allowed to be a couple minutes late and not be glared at the rest of the day. Mike really should be bouncing off the walls.

Except that suddenly the door opened and Mike nearly fell through, with his helmet under one arm and panting as he held his side.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Harvey asked in a hushed voice. Mike couldn’t be here. If he was here, Harvey would trip up and get them both in big trouble. Why was the associate so stubborn? His gut felt like it was in a vice grip. If Andre saw Mike how would he ever buy Harvey’s excuse?

“I’m here to save your ass. You should thank me.”

Harvey shook his head, standing and trying to lead Mike out of the room again while praying there was no one within ear shot in the hallway. “No way. You need to get out of here. Go back to the office and—“

“I’ve been to the office and I’m not going back. You know why?” Mike didn’t give him a chance to answer as he shut the door. “No one stole my coffee this morning. No one at the office can match me quote for quote. I won’t have to remind you not to be an asshole, and I won’t be your personal encyclopedia anymore. Most of all, I’ll never know what you do with that stupid can opener.”

Harvey tried to processes that. What the hell did any of that mean? Mike was just staring into him like Harvey was the slowest person he’d ever met. Suddenly, Harvey figured out that two and two made four. Mike wanted all those things… but that required Harvey. 

Mike sighed. “I’m not here because you’re my boss, and I’m not here because of how it will look if we call this off now. I can’t let you do that to yourself. I don’t want you to leave… even if it is just a year.” Mike had turned progressively redder during his speech and it was a bit distracting. The younger man took a deep breath. 

Harvey shook his head. “Why?”

If it was possible, Mike turned redder still. “We’re a team.”

The only sound in the room was the tick of a fairly cheap clock hanging just by the door. It seemed to click on into infinity as Harvey realized what Mike was saying.

Mike wanted to do this. He wanted to do this because it was this or lose Harvey. It was rare that Harvey had someone like that in his life, someone who would put themselves on the chopping block to help save his hide. Harvey did his best to just suck it up and do it alone.

Harvey had given him a way out—a chance to pretend this never happened that was pretty airtight. The determination in Mike’s eyes made him wonder how he didn’t know the kid would change his mind. Mike held his head high, ready to face down Harvey and possibly everyone else who wanted to tell them he couldn’t marry Harvey. Harvey honestly didn’t want to fight him.

He rubbed the nape of his neck. The light sweat that had started upon entering the building was cold from the air conditioning. The thought of all those old wounds reopened; his dad dying, his mother’s infidelity and spite, a slew of places all over that held nothing but a lonely childhood. Maybe if it was just a city or even a region he could do it, but nearly every inch of Canada that was livable held ghosts and he would have been facing them alone.

David, as much as he loved the guy, could become nearly unbearable and only reminded him of having to hold in the truth about his mother. Gabrielle wouldn’t be enough to occupy his time.

If Harvey were the type of man to cry, he might have. A lump started in his throat and he coughed a little to clear it. “Well, I guess your mind is made up then?”

Mike smiled the way he did when he realized he won. “You jump, I jump, Jack.”

“Please don’t quote the Titanic right now. We haven’t dodged the iceberg just yet.”

Mike shrugged. “I’ll get a perfect score. It’s you who needs to worry.”

Harvey took a deep breath, as his nerves began to settle. It may have been because sitting in Andre’s office had drained him mentally or maybe it was because he really hadn’t wanted to go to Canada but Harvey laced his arms around Mike’s neck and reeled him in tight. “Thank you.”  
Mike went completely still in his arms but Harvey just held on. He wasn’t ready to let go yet. Maybe it was out of sympathy but Mike hugged him back, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Mike chuckled. “You know, Grammie always says a person should be hugged at least eight times a day.”

“That sounds made up.”

“Maybe.” Then Mike just held him. Harvey went to pull away but now Mike didn’t let go. He managed to pull back enough to look Mike in the eye but before he could say anything, Mike leaned forward and kissed him. It was just a quick press of his lips to Harvey’s. Mike was smiling when he pulled away. “You’re welcome.”

Harvey felt a sudden rush of heat start in his neck and begin to work its way up to his cheeks, and it took him a second to figure out he was about to start blushing like a school girl. Mike’s grip was finally loose enough for him to get away and sit back down in his seat with an overly dramatic huff.

Harvey didn’t know what was going on anymore, but if it kept him where he belonged and away from Canada it really didn’t matter.

Honestly, it didn’t.

“Where the hell is Andre?” he asked, just to have something to say.

“I asked him to stall.” Mike moved to his own chair and Harvey glared at him.

“This was your doing?”

“Yup.”

Before he could scold Mike for once again interfering, Andre came through the door looking as cheerful as ever. It was probably for the best that Andre had cut him off, because Harvey was supposed to be grateful after all.

“Hello, my dears. How are things this fine Monday?”

Mike was practically glowing in the seat next to him, and it made Harvey want to smack the kid upside the head. “Perfect. How are things for you?” Mike asked. The ridiculous grin on the associate’s face only got more and more ridiculous with every passing second.

“Stellar,” Andre said, sitting down behind his desk. “Since we’re all busy men, why not just jump in? Who wants the interview first?” Harvey looked to Mike and Mike shrugged. “Fine, Mike it is. Harvey, if you’ll leave the room, please. There are yellow chairs at the end of the hall for you to sit at. Also, this is the written part. No cheating. We’ll know.” Andre offered Harvey a clipboard from his desk.

“Sure, Andre.” Harvey took the clipboard, stood, and gave Mike’s shoulder a light squeeze before leaving.

The end of the hallway wasn’t far off but it was out of earshot of the doors with a camera pointed at them. Harvey sat in one and did his best not to fidget. His whole body felt like it was shaking from the sudden elevation of anxiety, like he had just recovered from hydroplaning or something. The whole time he filled in the boring stuff about his and Mike’s birthdays and where they lived and what color Mike’s toothbrush was, he couldn’t get over it.

Mike was here.

Mike wanted to be here.

Mike said they were a team.

It all made Harvey’s insides do cartwheels, and the more he tried not to twitch, the more he did. He filled in more useless trivia; Mike sleeps on the right, doesn’t have a car, he is right handed, etcetera, etcetera. All these things Harvey had just absorbed.

The whole feeling was a combination of giddy relief and terror that he couldn’t place. He felt better than he had felt being here on his own. It had been like drowning really slowly. Now it was like all his nerve endings were hypersensitive, and he hummed with anticipation. Mike would ace the test. It was up to Harvey to get enough right to seem legit. Then they were in the clear.

It had been a while since he had been this fidgety about anything. The last time might have been asking Joanna Tilburg to prom and that was more hormones than anything else.

He didn’t want to feel this way ever again.

After Harvey had finally finished the written survey, it wasn’t long before the door to the office opened and Mike and Andre appeared. They were laughing at something that had been said and Andre patted Mike on the back before smiling at Harvey. “Alright, Harvey, your turn. Let’s do this.”

Harvey stood with practiced grace when Andre beckoned him to the door. Normal people would probably scramble to their feet and do a quick hobble but Harvey was cool under pressure... Even if he felt like he was about to spontaneously combust.

Which he did. He half expected to explode with a blinding flash of light, and wouldn’t that just end all his problems?

He handed Andre the clipboard and Mike smiled, rubbing his back a little. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

The back rubbing helped…

Maybe too much.

Harvey nodded and followed Andre in.

“I’ll assume that you haven’t filled in the wedding ones because you haven’t had it yet, right?” Andre said as he sat behind the desk, looking over Harvey’s answers to the questions on the clipboard.

“Yeah, it’s Wednesday.”

“Alright, so let’s get started.” Andre pulled out a notepad and pen from under the clipboard. “Where did you first meet Mike?”

“It was an interview. I was looking for an associate.” Well, that was simple enough and not even a lie. One for one.

“When did you propose to him?”

Harvey knew this one but he did the math for the date. “Three months ago.”

Andre nodded and scribbled something down. Harvey did his best to remain relaxed but Andre was doing that poker face thing that made him hard to read.

“How many guests will be at your wedding?”

The rest of the questions went on like that; is it a traditional ceremony, where is the reception, what kind of cake will you have, etc. Harvey loosened up from the knowledge that he really knew the answers. Where will the wedding be? Where was the last date he and Mike went on?

Andre smiled a bit and flipped the page on his notepad. “You’ve been doing really well. Just a couple more and we’re done.”

Harvey smiled easily. “Thank goodness.”

“What do you love about your fiancé?”

Harvey let out a surprised laugh. “That’s a question?” Andre’s level glare was all the answer he needed. How abrupt was that topic change? No lead in, just straight to the point. A smile broke out on Harvey’s face and he looked at the door for a second. No one had ever really asked him that. Everyone always assumed he loved Mike. No one asked why… What did he like about Mike? “God damn it, he’s—”

It was too big a question. They would be here all day.

Why hadn't they practiced this? Why hadn't the simplest of questions crossed his mind? Andre knowing him was really a godsend at this point, because anyone else would know right away something was up. But he and Andre went mailroom back. Andre knew Harvey was shitty at expressing even the most basic emotions.

And he knew it wasn’t because Harvey didn’t have them.

Harvey was shitty at it because he was scared.

Today was a really existential day for him--coming to terms with all these truths he usually ignored. Andre, in his infinite wisdom, didn't seem in any rush for Harvey to answer.

The best lies are the truth.

Tell him about Mike.

Tell him what makes Mike special.

Tell him why you want to keep Mike when you've let everyone else go.

“Smart. Beyond smart, he’s brilliant. I mean, you just have to talk to him for a minute and you know. No one has ever challenged me like he does.” Andre nodded and scribbled stuff down, but didn’t ask another question. So Harvey kept going. “He’s a giver. I’ve never been like that, but he just kills you with how much he cares sometimes. You have no idea how hard it is when I’m… thoughtless and he just… keeps giving.” Again Andre didn’t stop him. Harvey wanted to laugh and roll his eyes. “It just, all these little things that add up to him, you know?”

“Tell me about them. The little things.” Andre was all huddled around that notepad, and Harvey took a moment to think about them, the little things.

“What does this—?”

“Don’t be difficult,” Andre snapped at him.

Harvey squirmed a bit and ran nervous fingers through his hair. More? Andre wanted more? Fine. “The way he over enunciates when he’s nervous, how he can quote his favorite movies line after line.” It was stupid, the things he could think of. Harvey found a spot on the wall just behind Andre, because he was devolving into just foolish rambling and he knew it. “How he still can be awestruck by something as simple as the aquarium. He does this really over the top REO Speedwagon song that leaves me in stitches every time. There’s also the little annoyed look he gets when I steal his coffee. Then sometimes he smiles and it just—“ Harvey looked back at Andre. The poker face Andre had been wearing was cracking, and a smile grew on his face. “What?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” But Andre just continued to smile contently as he read over his notes. “Alright, just the one left then. When did you know you were in love with him?”

What was with the soul bearing questions today? “I don’t know exactly, but I do know there was always something about him.” Truths made the best lies. There was always something about Mike. Something that made him push the associate harder, that made him want Mike to be great. He wanted Mike to be a great lawyer and never once thought Mike would try to take him down. “I think I knew I had found a partner, probably from day one. I knew I wanted my name on the door, but I kind of wanted his right there next to mine.” Harvey shook his head. Jessica would probably murder him first. “Now I guess I’m hoping to have my name on the door twice.”

Andre raised an eyebrow. “Mike didn’t say anything about changing his last name.”

Harvey shrugged. “Yeah, that’s because I never said anything about it. I just… I liked the idea. A bit old fashion considering we aren’t exactly an old fashion couple.”

“I don’t doubt he’d do it. Talk to him.” The immigration official pulled out some papers and a stamp. He stamped them both and signed them. “You’ve checked out. I mean unofficially of course, there is still Mike’s side to the questions but I get the feeling he doesn’t forget the boring details as much as you do. Then there’s the probationary period and the forms will need to be processed. I am breaking that whole conflict of interest thing by doing this but I don’t care. Other people don’t know you like I do, and it’s unfair that they penalized you when there was an emergency in the family.” Andre stood and held out his hand. Harvey shook it.

“You want to come to the wedding? Make sure we actually go through with it? We’re having a majorly unofficial ceremony then heading to the courthouse.”

“I’d love to, Harvey. You said Wednesday, right?”

“Yup.”

Andre seemed to consider and grinned. “To make sure you actually go through with it, of course. See you, Wednesday.”

Harvey laughed, but inside he cringed. Oh yeah, they still needed to actually marry. They both went out to the hallway where Mike was waiting with his clipboard, obviously long done with the questionnaire. Mike practically bounced over and handed it to Andre. Then the associate took Harvey’s hand and squeezed gently. It took all of Harvey’s learned poise not to jump at the gesture. “See you Wednesday, Andre,” Harvey said. Andre waved him off as he went back into his office.

Mike grinned and whispered. “I got two wrong. Your toothbrush color and which side of the fridge your microwave is on.”

Harvey laughed. “I don’t know the color of my own toothbrush, so for all we know you’ve gotten it right.”

Mike laughed too. “We should get lunch. I am starving.” The associate led Harvey out of the government building and onto the street before they really talked. “You look like hell. What did he ask you?”

Harvey shook his head. “Just the usual, everything we didn’t actually plan for. You?”

Mike shrugged, letting go of Harvey’s hand to flag down a cab. “Nothing I couldn’t answer.”

It was something in the tone that made Harvey study Mike’s face. He looked completely at peace with the world and Harvey envied him. “How are you so calm?”

Mike laughed. “We’re partners. What do you think being married is? Idiot.”

Instead of getting angry at the idiot comment, Harvey slid into the back of the cab that had pulled up and gave the address for their favorite Greek place. It was like the calm had finally kicked in for Harvey too. Harvey took Mike’s hand again and watched the street outside the cab window. It was true. They were partners. He couldn’t have found a better one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Harvey have a mini-movie marathon that is cut short--not that Mike's complaining but the gravity of it all just kind of smacks him upside the head.

“Let’s watch a movie,” Mike declared, dropping his bag on the couch and making his way back to his room to change out of his suit. He was pleasantly groggy after binging on Greek food when they arrived at Harvey’s condo—no THEIR condo. Home.

“Sure, we haven’t done that in a while. Might as well.”

This was probably the best day ever.

Harvey laughed and made his way down the hall towards his own room and Mike was a little more than disappointed that it wasn’t his too. He changed into pajamas because he was an adult and, hey, he can do what he wants. When he got back to the living room Harvey was in sweat pants and a t-shirt and that had to be the weirdest thing Mike had ever seen.

Harvey put in a DVD and went into the kitchen, grabbing two beers and bringing them to the couch. Mike sat on the couch and took the second beer off Harvey’s hands. “When I suggested a movie I thought I’d have some, you know, _say_ in the matter.” Harvey didn’t even look at him. The previews came in an order that Mike recognized right away. “No.” Sometimes how well Harvey knew him was scary, other times it was damn near perfect.

“Of course.”

“How do you do that?”

“Read your mind?” Harvey asked, eyebrow raised.

“Exactly! How the hell?”

“Sold my soul for mind reading powers and kickass hair.”

Mike nodded. “I knew it.”

They talked the whole way through the first two movies in the series, because that’s what they do: they rewatch movies just to pick at the details with each other. Of course, topic wandered so far away from the movie sometimes it might as well not have been there. It was a brilliant distraction from the day’s events. Harvey didn’t ask any more about why Mike came to the meeting and Mike didn’t pester about why Harvey told him not to come in the first place.

“I spent a summer in Philly with Trevor and his aunt when I was twelve,” Mike blurted out as Rocky III revealed the Stallone statue. They had only taken a break to eat some left over Chinese but went straight back to the marathon they had going. “I ran up those stairs every chance I could—nearly passed out every time.”

Harvey laughed shifting a bit on the couch, arm laid casually along the back. Mike didn’t know when it got there, or when he started to practically lean on Harvey, and they were damn close to cuddling. Harvey’s smile faded a little. “I’ve never been.” Mike watched Harvey’s face close off and he felt the arm behind him twitch, like Harvey wanted to close in on himself. There was a story there somewhere and Mike had to resist the urge to prod.  “I’m getting something stronger. Want anything?”

“Sure. Whatever you’re having is fine.”

Harvey peeled himself away and brought back two drinks, the smile back on his face where it should be and Mike made a point to remember to ask about Philadelphia later. “I sometimes wish they never made sequels to Rocky.”

For a moment, Mike thinks he heard wrong. He took his drink, threw it back and put the glass down. “I know you didn’t just say that.”

Harvey looked legitimately confused. “Come on, none of them were as good as the original.”

“The Rock Series is a classic. If Rocky V didn’t make you cry then I am sorry but I don’t think we’re getting fake married on Wednesday.”

“Dude—“

“Take it back.”

Harvey still didn’t seem to understand. “You can’t be serious.”

“OH.” Mike stood and got in his best Rocky stance. “Get your hands up. It’s time to go to school.”

Harvey laughed then, getting up and getting in his own. “You wanna go? I’ll go.”

It didn’t take long before they were recounting the big fight from the first movie, blow for fake blow. Mike fell dramatically onto the couch when Harvey made the punch that knocked down Apollo, Rocky’s opponent. Mike got back up, his fake punches a bit more aggressive than before. Then came the hold and suddenly Harvey’s arms were around him and he was pretending to break free.

The fall backward onto the couch was expected—rolling off the couch and onto the floor was not, and Harvey’s head hit the ground with a sickening thud. “Omigosh, are you alright?” Mike sat back on his knees, crouching over Harvey who groaned in pain. The associate scrambled to get off him and helped him sit up so his back was supported by the couch. “Let me look.” He tentatively touched the back of Harvey’s head and watched the older man hiss in pain.

“Ow. That’s painful. Don’t do that ever again.”

Mike snickered. “Big baby. You’ve got a bit of a lump. Wait here.”

In full nurture-mode, Mike located the aspirin and an ice pack. He ran back and knelt down next to Harvey, pressing the ice pack to the back of his head. Harvey groaned and Mike handed him the aspirin and Harvey’s forgotten drink to wash it down with. Throwing the drink back, Harvey made a face. “Pill taste.”

Mike chuckled. “I know, right?”

After that Harvey closed his eyes, leaning back into the icepack. He didn’t move to take it from Mike and normally that would annoy him, but Mike was still glowing from their whole partners talk that afternoon and everything was a bit rosy. After a minute or two Harvey let out a soft mumble, “… you take my last name?”

Mike blinked, because he could have sworn Harvey had just asked—

“What?”

Harvey opened his eyes, leveling Mike with a look that made him feel glued to the spot. “Will you take my last name?”

For a moment they we tense and Mike still wasn’t sure he had heard Harvey right. Words didn’t come easy and his brain shuffled through response landing on a simple, “Oh my God, do you have a concussion?”

“No, Mike, I don’t have a—“

“Quick! What day is it?”

“It’s Monday. Jesus kid, I’m not concussed.”

Mike didn’t know what to say to that. Harvey took his silence as a no.

“If you want to keep Ross that’s fine, I just wanted you to know that the offer was there. You can think about it or not, it’s really up to—“

Mike cut him off. “Why?”

Harvey sighed. “You’d be a Specter.”

When Harvey didn’t elaborate, it took Mike an embarrassing about of time to figure out exactly what the hell Harvey meant. Mike would be Mike Specter. That thought was too tantalizing for words. Harvey was offering Mike his name: to be a part of the Specter clan. Mike would have a family. A whole one, with a brother and a niece and— after not having anyone but Grammy for nearly two decades the idea of it had Mike feeling extremely greedy. “Okay.”

Harvey’s eyes went wide and Mike went red. The air in the room was too thick. He was too close to Harvey. He couldn’t breathe. It was like his lungs stopped processing oxygen.

“Okay.” Harvey breathed it out into the space between them and Mike took a deliberate breath because air is important to higher brain functions.

“I’m still not clear on why.”

Harvey looked to be holding back an eye roll. “I don’t have a lot to offer but I figure that would be a good start.”

Mike laughed. The icepack in his hands had numbed his fingers, but he didn’t want to put it down—didn’t want to move out of Harvey’s personal space. “Wow, self-deprecation does not become you. Never do that again.”

“Well, what am I really bringing to the table in this relationship? I mean, really.”

What Mike said next was really not his fault. It was the mood he was in, a slight high off of the relief from that morning and being able to keep Harvey.

“You could repay me in sex if it makes you feel better.”

Harvey didn’t seem to register what Mike said at first and Mike took the opportunity to not completely freak out. “Ha, ha,” Harvey said with a thick layer of sarcasm. “Think your flirtations are cute don’t you?”

“I’m adorable.” Mike was pretty happy with his recovery on that one. Harvey seemed to take a minute to look Mike over. Mike really couldn’t feel his hand anymore, that’s how cold it was. He got this big stupid grin on his face, but all that did was make Harvey’s face go blank. “Earth to Harvey. Come in, Harvey.” Harvey gave him the bitch face and Mike finally went to pull his hand away from Harvey’s head and Harvey caught his wrist.

“It still hurts.”

“Well, you can hold it yourself because I can’t—“

Harvey was leaning forward and Mike was caught between the urge to let Harvey close the distance and to run as far away as possible because seriously what the hell? Every inch of his skin was screaming and he wasn’t sure which instinct it was in favor of. He shouldn’t allow it. He should pull away and laugh it off.

But Harvey was just right _there_ and moving in _closer._ So, yeah, he met Harvey half way like always. But once their lips met, Harvey tried to pull Mike closer but really didn’t have to because Mike surged forward and was up in his space and they were definitely making out. Mike’s hands thread through Harvey’s hair and Harvey let out a hiss of pain that brought Mike back to reality. “Sorry, sorry.” And he stayed close, rubbing light circles over the tender spot on Harvey’s head and they’re foreheads were pressed together and no, they’re probably not going to talk about what just happened. Somehow it was all so easy once he was in Harvey’s space to stay there.

Harvey’s eyes were closed. “You know. Something I wasn’t going to bring up… but I’m a firm believer in what marriage is.”

Mike snorted. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. My mom slept her way across Canada and I vowed that if I married--IF that ever happened I would never do what she did. It would be all in, full time commitment.  No cheating, no lying, no running around.”

Mike nodded. “And?” There was a point somewhere in this story. He was sure of it.

“Well… that means I’m not going to be sleeping around anymore.”

Mike smiled because that was fantastic if it was true. Harvey opened his eyes and smiled too. “I just don’t want you to think you have to abstain… as long as its secret and unattached, I’m—“ Harvey swallowed and looked almost sad. “I’m not going to stop you. I just don’t want to know about it.”

Mike felt a bit brave. Really brave, and he wasn’t sure why. “Well …” Mike lazily crawled up and onto Harvey’s lap, straddling him because they’d been over the whole ‘mutual attraction thing’ and that made Mike a bit reckless. “As your husband I don’t think I could allow you to go through such suffering. Even as your pretend husband.”

Harvey’s eyes were wide and he looked gob smacked. “Are you seriously—?”

“We’ve been over that I find you attractive and you find me attractive. I don’t see how this isn’t a beneficial situation for everyone involved—I don’t have to feel like an asshole for sleeping around and you can have sex without breaking your moral code. Sounds very win-win… unless your bedroom prowess is all a fabrication.”

Mike expected resistance. He had a pretty good argument laid out in his brain for why they should have sex (keeping the fact that he, Mike Ross, is head over heels for Harvey, completely out of the equation). Instead of debating the merits of their copulation, a determined fire started in Harvey’s eyes and Mike felt a thrill rush through him. Mike had him. Mike had him so good. Harvey gave one quick nod. “Deal.”

Mike grinned. This was what it felt like to close a deal like the best closer in the city. “Well, that was easy.”

Harvey grinned and kissed Mike. Thoroughly. Like he was training for the kissing Olympics and as always Harvey would only go for gold.

As they migrated to Harvey’s room (clothes were shed, and intermittent kisses hampered their progress), Mike took a moment to appreciate how not even a week ago, Harvey was as closed off as Fort Knox and Mike had to jump through hoops to get any sort of response out of Harvey.

But now Mike bit and sucked just below Harvey’s ear and the older man let out a low growl. Yes. Harvey Specter growled and hauled Mike down onto the bed. Mike let out a breathless laugh because it seemed ridiculous that Mike’s fantasies of the events unfolding didn’t even come close and they moved together so easily, someone would think they had done this a thousand times.

Mike didn’t want to think about the way Harvey held Mike down like he thought Mike was going to run away, like he had to keep Mike there and ravish him or they might die. A small part of Mike register that the noises he was making were probably obscene, but it really didn’t matter.

Harvey may have been balls deep in Mike for a good half an hour when Mike lost it. It really sounded stupid when he thought about it but Harvey had finally held Mike’s gaze and laced their fingers together and Mike was done. Gone. Completely blindsided and seeing white because Harvey looked so utterly wrecked. Harvey didn’t last much longer than he did.

Mike felt more than a little smug that it was his doing. Harvey was kind enough to get a wet hand towel and gently wipe them both down before settling in on his side of the bed and pulling Mike to him.

The full weight of it hit Mike as he nuzzled into Harvey’s chest.

He was ruined. Completely ruined. When this all blew up in his face—and it would blow up in his face—there would be no bouncing back from it.

None.

But it would be so good while it lasted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Harvey deal with the morning after by doing their best to ignore it.

“Shit!”

Harvey woke out of a dead sleep to the expletive and the rustling of the sheets next to him. There was a loud thump and Harvey opened his eyes to see what all the fuss was about. Mike staggered to his feet—apparently having fallen flat on his face trying to detangle from the sheets— and exited the room… still naked. Harvey numbly sat up and stretched, in no rush to greet the day. No one expected him to be at work.

Mike came back in to grab his phone and walked out, this time he had on boxers and socks. There was another loud curse from the hallway.

Harvey looked at his alarm clock… it was still fifteen minutes until his alarm. “Did you just assume you were running late?” Harvey called out.

“Shut up,” was the reply from the door. Mike returned a minute later with a suit, hanging it on the back of Harvey’s bathroom door.

“I’m kind of liking this whole ‘not working’ deal. Maybe when you make partner I can retire. Be a house husband.”

Mike laughed. “No way. You’d always be butting into my cases and telling me how to do them. Besides you’re assuming I will make partner before you’re a permanent resident.”

Harvey frowned because, oh, right. “You will make partner.”

“Yeah but how long will that take?” Mike closed the bathroom door behind him and Harvey heard the shower start.

“There is a perfectly good shower closer to where your clothes are.”

Mike poked his head back out the door, grinning profusely. “Yeah, but that one is for _guests_.”

“You’re an idiot.” But okay, Harvey grinned too. “How do you like your eggs?”

“Sunny-side with toast!” Mike yelled as he disappeared into the bathroom again.

Harvey got up from under the covers and located some boxers. He debated getting dressed, but decided that screw it, it was his house and if he wanted to walk around mostly naked he would. Besides it’s not like Mike hadn’t seen it all already.

This really should be more awkward then it was.

Harvey was running through a list of pros and cons to sleeping with Mike while he fried some eggs.

The pros list was pretty convincing, mostly outlining how much easier a marriage will be to fake if they are legitimately having sex. Really good sex. But the glaringly obvious cons list was really hard to ignore—what happened when they divorced. That was at least two years down the line but Harvey was a long term planner.

This could be great or the worst idea he'd ever had.

Other cons were only "what if" scenarios, that could occur with or without them having sex so he had struck them from the list as ‘irrelevant’(mostly Mike falling in love with some bombshell blond down the road but that was all down the road so he ignored it).

Harvey had moved on to making his own breakfast when Mike appeared at his elbow, crowding in his space, and saying, “Feed me, Seymour.” Harvey grabbed the plate on his other side and handed it over. Mike, fully dressed, grinned and kissed Harvey’s cheek. “I’m rethinking the whole house-husband thing. Just get you an apron and your golden.”

Harvey frowned. “I am always golden.”

“Mmm, I’ll say.”

Harvey tried to cover the initial surprise at how… appreciative Mike sounded. Harvey thought it might have just been because of the food, but when he turned around with his own food Mike quickly averted his gaze. A weird tension settled in the associate's shoulders.

He’d definitely been checking out Harvey’s ass.

“How’s the Whittemore case coming?”

Mike fell into outlining what he had gotten done yesterday while he had been at work, however brief his time there had been. Mike seemed to ease a bit while talking about work, easily rattling off boring detail after boring detail while he munched on toast. Harvey wasn’t really listening, just watching Mike talk. He didn’t see any outward signs of ‘morning after’ symptoms but Mike had been a brilliant actor in their charade. Before the whole fake marriage thing, Harvey would have said Mike was a terrible liar. He knew better now.

Mike caught Harvey staring. “What?”

“Nothing.” He took Mike’s empty plate, stacked it on his own, and went to the sink to wash it.

“Liar.” He heard Mike get up from his seat at the counter and walk behind him. Mike’s arms slid around Harvey. The dishes were probably safer to focus on than the associate pressed against him. “You worry too much.”

“Somebody has to.”

Mike kissed just under Harvey’s ear and pulled away, humming Nat King Cole under his breath as he went back towards the guest room.

Apparently humming was contagious. Who knew?

“I shouldn’t be out too late. Don’t forget to get the tuxes from Rene, alright? He’ll go ballistic if we don’t have those new suits for the ceremony tomorrow.” Mike arrived back in the kitchen, straightening his tie until it was crooked.

Harvey reached out and fixed it, then patted Mike’s cheek. “Here’s looking at you, kid.”

Mike smiled a little. “Have fun storming the castle.”

Harvey grinned. “Repeat quote. Point to me.”

Mike gapped at him. “When?”

“Digman.”

Mike glared. “God, I hate you.”

Harvey grinned moving past Mike. He paused to turn around to whisper in Mike’s ear, “Keep telling yourself that, darling.” The associate froze and Harvey grinned as he went to get dressed. “Have a good day at work.”

“Hasta la vista, baby.” Mike called over his shoulder as he closed the door to the condo.

And he cries after their Harvey chuckled as he busied getting ready. He had errands to run after all, not just the suits but some other things for Jessica and Donna. They were coconspirators in the planning of his wedding and reception but he still had to sign the checks (figuratively for Donna though because she had his signature down and all of his credit cards memorized).

He put on jeans and a button up shirt. The afternoon would be ridiculously boring, but it kept him from sitting at home and overanalyzing the new turn his and Mike’s relationship had taken.

Because it was just sex.

…Sex he couldn’t stop thinking about.

* * *

Mike’s day at work was trying—and that was putting it mildly. A lot of Harvey’s clients liked Mike and thought he was adorable and charming in a way that Harvey just blatantly wasn’t.

But then there was Gladys Whittemore. She was old and cranky and didn’t like him at all. He had a meeting right when he got to the office and she was not happy that Harvey wasn’t there.

Well, not happy was an understatement.

“Ugh, I have to deal with Harvey’s pup?” Mike heard her ask Donna from outside his office.

“Be nice, he’s had a rough—” The door closed behind Mrs. Whittemore, cutting off whatever Donna said next.

“I’m aware that you do not enjoy dealing with me and I extend apologies on behalf of Mr. Specter, but he is currently unable due to issues with his visa. I would also like to assure you that by the time the trial comes around he will be here and he will get you your money.”

Mrs. Whittemore sighed more audibly than was probably necessary. “Whatever, kid. Just give me the rundown and let’s keep this brief.”

Mike was an adult. He paid taxes and everything. He hated being treated like he was a teenager or something. It was his soft features. He was sure of it. They made Mrs. Whittemore unable to take him seriously. She signed a couple of the documents he needed her too, and he shook her hand before seeing her out.

“Aren’t you a little young to be married?”

Mike frowned. “Seriously? I’m not even carded for beer anymore!”

Mrs. Whittemore smirked. “She some pretty Barbie doll type? Looking for a climber in the firm? Someone going places, so she can spend all your money on plastic surgery and Starbucks?”

Mike blinked. “Did you just say I’m going places?”

Mrs. Whittemore snorted. “Give my regards to the misses.”

“I’ll let Harvey know.” He made a point of keeping his face completely neutral as Mrs. Whittemore's brain put two and two together.

She laughed. “Ha! That is priceless. Harvey the Cougar… Can men be cougars? I’ll ask Donna.” She turned around. “Donna?! Can men be cougars?”

Mike sighed. His phone beeped his text tone, and he pulled it out to check.

Harvey.

_How is Mrs. W?_

Mike glared and texted him back. _She sends her regards_.

_That is sweet of her. Didn’t give you too hard a time about looking like a frat boy did she?_

Mike rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the bull pen. _I’m an adult. I file taxes! I pay bills. My doctor told me to watch my cholesterol. Why does she insist on treating me like a child?_

Mike was at his desk when the reply came through. _You’ve got a mad case of boy face_.

Mike rolled his eyes and put the phone down so he could work on the financials he had been putting off doing for Louis.  It really would only take a bit. Mike's phone buzzed again.

_What are you wearing?_

Mike snorted and earned several curious looks from his coworkers. _Is Rene forcing you to be fitted for another suit as pay back for making him rush our tuxes?_

Harvey’s reply was quick. _Save me._

Mike grinned. _I would if I could. But I can’t so I shan’t._

Mike went back to work absently picking through Louis’ long boring list of numbers on his desk. About ten minutes later his phone buzzed again. _Did you know that New York has over 4000 street food venders._

Mike rolled his eyes. _Jesus Harvey, you know what I’m wearing. Let it go. I have numbers to sort through._

Mike could almost hear the disapproving tone in the next text. _Louis work?_

_It will only take me a second._

The texts went on for nearly an hour as Mike worked. Harvey’s constant need for attention and entertainment was going to probably be the biggest strain on their marriage. But after a while the texts quieted down and Mike wrapped up Louis’ stuff. Louis was sitting at his desk when Mike delivered the financials back to him. “Excellent timing, Michael. I had a question for you.”

Mike frowned and set the papers on Louis’ desk. “Okay, shoot.”

“So, this wedding tomorrow. Is there a color scheme? I don’t want to clash horribly in the photos if there is.”

Mike thought on that for a moment and shrugged. “Blue and green mostly. Lighter colors but I don’t think darker ones would be too much of a miss match.” Louis just looked at Mike with disbelief.  Mike looked around him at Louis’ office trying to find the source. “What?”

Louis looked down at the financials then back up at Mike. “You did what I asked?”

“Nearly a week later but yes. No one else was doing them so I—“

“You invited me to the wedding and it wasn’t just Donna taking liberties with the invitation list?”

Mike frowned deeper. “Uh… yea?”

“Seriously?” Mike nodded slowly. “This isn’t a joke? Or a prank? You’re not going to dump pig’s blood on me when I get there?” Mike smiled at that one and held out his fist. Louis just stared at Mike’s hand like it was going to burn him. “I don’t understand.”

Mike laughed awkwardly. “Come on, Louis. That stuff with the pictures and your cousin? It’s what you do. I actually felt a little better about you doubting us, because me and Harvey had tried so hard to keep us a secret but when we told everyone they acted like it was so _obvious,_ you know? You were the only one who doubted us. It was refreshing.”

Louis just kept staring at Mike.

“Just… Take the fist bump, Louis.”

 Louis did.

Mike grinned. “See you, later. Also, if you insist on getting us a wedding gift, no waffle irons. Harvey just told me we have like six from the girls over in Realty. He made a big ta-do about having to return them.”

Louis nodded, face still a bit in shock. “Duly noted.”

Mike sighed. “We’re cool, Louis. I promise.”

Louis gave him a small smile and Mike returned it with a grin. “I’m getting married tomorrow.” If he sounded giddy it might have been because he was. Mike’s phone buzzed.

_Meet me in my office in ten, bring your game face. I just got four mountains of Korean food begging to be eaten._

“Oh, got to go. Harvey’s bringing me lunch!”

Louis was grinning at him. “I’m happy for you, Mike. Really. Harvey I still don’t care for. But I’m happy for you.”

Mike paused at that, taken aback by the warm sincerity in Louis’ tone.

They were having a moment. “Thanks, Louis. That really means a lot.” Mike remembered back when he a Louis had attempted bonding when he first got there and it had all blown up in his face. Maybe this time he wouldn’t screw it up.

Overall, it was a good Tuesday.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey comes to the office baring gifts and Mike kicks ass at bowling.

Harvey left the elevator and headed to his office. He had a big paper bag full of Korean that had smelled fantastic the entire ride over and he couldn’t wait to dig in. First he stopped by Jessica’s office and placed a small to-go container on her desk. If Jessica could be counted on anything, it was that she got offended if you went out for Korean without her and didn’t bring her back some yaki mandu.

Donna glanced upon his arrival. Seeing the bag, she got a look of blatant want. He pulled out another to-go box and placed it in her waiting manicured hands. “Did you doubt me, Donna?”

“Not for a second.”

Mike was already at Harvey’s desk when he entered. The younger man was eyeing him like he was going to jump over the desk and eat him… Harvey figured it was probably the smell of Salmon Teriyaki and the promise of Kimchi rather than… the other thing. Harvey didn’t let his ego get bruised, especially when Mike walked around the desk and kissed him before taking the bag. “If I had known you’d go get me Korean, I would have let you fuck me sooner.”

Harvey’s eyebrows shot up, and there was a choking noise from outside his office. He didn’t have to look to know that Donna was probably in need of the Heimlich maneuver but he was sure she could manage.

He looked anyway, and so did Mike. She was only coughing mildly now but she glared a hole through Harvey and he just grinned because him and Mike were a happy, engaged couple look at them and their happiness, stop listening in on their happiness, it is meant to be seen not heard. Donna made a show of hitting the button that turned off the intercom. Mike went over to Harvey’s couch and started unloading the bag on the coffee table.

Harvey laughed. “That was mean.”

“She stopped listening didn’t she?” Mike took a bite of his food and groaned. “Oh my God, this is so good.”

“You’re welcome.”

Mike ate more of his food. “Whittemore thinks you are a male cougar.”

Harvey groaned. “Seriously?”

“She accused me of marrying a gold digger bimbo. I was defending my honor.”

Harvey scoffed, “So you told her you were marrying me.”

Mike shrugged. “Uh, yeah because one, she actually _likes_ you. Showed how much she knows. And two, I _am_ marrying you. Also, if anyone is going to spend anyone’s money on plastic surgery and Starbucks it’s going to be me and I’ll be spending yours.”

 Harvey really didn’t want to ask. “Plastic surgery?”

Mike nodded. “I’m thinking pec implants.” Harvey nearly choked on his own Korean food when he burst out laughing. “They’d help me fill out a suit. The coffee will have to be something real fru-fru sounding. Like a light caramel macchiato. That way you won’t steal it from me.”

“I’d steal it from you to lull you into a false sense of security that I’d drink it so you’re safe to get new coffee that you actually like but when you came back with that coffee? Mine.”

Mike tsked. “See, this is why you’re the evil mastermind and I’m the minion.”

Harvey laughed again. “Not a minion. Just the one who puts up with my shit.”

“I really deserve an award of some kind.”

“I’ll have Donna order a medal. It’ll be my wedding present to you.”

“Speaking of wedding, you let Donna invite Louis?” Mike was watching him curiously, like he was trying to see what angle Harvey was working.

Harvey shrugged. “Yeah, would be in bad form if I didn’t. Besides, don’t want to seem too angry about him trying to out us as a fake couple. People might think I had something to hide.”

“Or you secretly like the guy and his awkward, lacking any kind of tack or finesse approach and deep down I bet you respect his ability as a lawyer. Even if he will never be you.” Mike stuffed a bunch of food in his mouth and smiled around puffed up cheeks—too smug for his own good that one.

“Or you’re projecting.” Harvey took a big bite too and nearly choked when he tried to chew.

And just when Harvey thought Mike couldn’t look smugger. “You know what’s weird?”

“How much food you can stick in your mouth without dying?”

Mike rolled his eyes. “No. This. We haven’t bantered this way in? What? Three months?”

Harvey stopped mid chew. Now that he thought about it… “Eh, it’s been a busy three months. Things finally slowed down and now they’re really slow because we’re going to be gone for a week.”

“A week?”

Harvey raised an eyebrow. “Honeymoon? Duh. Got us a week at the Ritz-Carlton.”

The look of disbelief on Mike’s face was priceless. “A week?”

“Well the Four Seasons was booked and I happened to know a guy… the President of the company.” If Mike looked at him like that forever he would not be disappointed. “What? I wanted to do Buenos Aires but me leaving the country is what started this mess. So it’s now your Christmas present.”

“You think you’re clever but you’re not.”

Harvey laughed and pulled the plane tickets out of his back pocket and placed them on the table. “Merry Christmas.”

Mike stared down at the tickets. “You were serious.”

“Course I was. I even made sure they weren’t on Christmas so that we can do the rounds with the family. Maybe road trip it with Grammy up to Ottawa—your staring is really starting to creep me out.”

The kid really didn’t seem to know what to say—to any of it.

“Sorry, I just haven’t been thinking too far ahead. No use making plans if this doesn’t work.”

Harvey shook his head, using his utensil to point at the kid. “See I thought that way too, but then I realized that the way that we pull this off is by making plans. Plans say we have a future. Plans say we’ve thought this through and this is what we want.”

Mike put his food down and ran a hand through his hair.

“No, eat your Korean and stop freaking out.” Harvey took his own advice because he had plans, not five year plans but a year one was nice enough. They would take vacations, they would go on married-dates, and they would show the whole fucking planet that they, Harvey and Mike Specter, could do anything they wanted. He did his best to convey all that to Mike without having to _say_ it.

And Mike, God bless him, picked up his Korean food with a small smile. They ate in a companionable silence until Jessica popped in.

She was glaring at Harvey. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh… Eating?”

She frowned. “I can see that. But it’s almost two.”

Harvey looked at his watch. “Oh wow, yeah. Time flies I guess.”

Instead of looking assured, Jessica stalked in. “You had best be on your way soon. It is bad luck to see each other within twenty four hours of the ceremony.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “What is this? The Dark Ages? Should I have offered his grandmother my prized goat for her grandson too?”

Jessica stared straight into Harvey and he was not ashamed that he was the first to look away. The woman was like the sun.

“That’s what I thought. I’ve heard the associates chatting about whisking Mike away after work for a bachelor party. Are you doing anything, Harvey?”

Mike frowned. “No one told me anything about a bachelor party. Where? What are we doing? Wait where am I going to be staying then? Harvey has a Temperpedic. How am I supposed to readjust to plebian life at the apartment--?”

Jessica turned her glare on the associate. He shut up.

Harvey winced. “I’d ask Donna. She and David have probably been conspiring.”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why I bother sometimes. Kyle is the main associate conspirator. You’re lucky I walked in just as they were voting on bar versus strip club. Now you lovebirds wrap this up.”

Harvey rolled his eyes and grabbed the empty boxes to throw in the trash. “Such a slave driver.”

She just glared and pointed. “Go.” Harvey rolled his eyes before going back to the couch. Before he could change his mind, he swooped in to give Mike a light peck and a smile. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Only if I don’t run off with a stripper named Lance.”

Harvey grinned and leaned in close to Mike’s ear. “If you don’t, I’m sure we could work something out on the honeymoon.” He pulled back and winked, watching Mike turn beet red as something between want and horror grew in his eyes. Jessica cleared her throat. “I still want it made clear I do this under protest.” It took all his will power to move away.

Jessica gave him a light push towards the door. Harvey left backing away and watching Mike through the glass wall of his office as the associate sat on the couch. He still seemed to be recovering from the thoughts Harvey had put in his head. Mike may be able to ignore him via text but in person Harvey would not allow it.

It was stupid. Ridiculous. He was acting like a kid. Honestly, all morning he had kept busy with stuff that needed to get done, a lot of last minute prep for their small ceremony at the park. In spite of all his efforts, he had missed Mike. It was like missing a limb, and turning to look at it and realizing it was gone.

It was stupid and crazy but Harvey didn’t want to turn to continue down the hall and leave Mike’s sight.

Once he did though he hurried as fast as he could to the elevators and maybe he leaned back against the metal wall of the enclosed space grinning at the ceiling for an amount of time that most would deem inappropriate.

 

Mike got off at six by some miracle—probably Rachel—and was surrounded and half-carried half-dragged away by his fellows from the bull pen. They all piled onto a bus and went to a place called Frames. The best part about frames was it was nightclub/bowling alley/pool hall and which combined three of Mike’s favorite things to do outside of work. “You guys didn’t have to—“

Kyle laughed. “No, we did. Mark wouldn’t have let us live it down. I figure we get drunk and bowl and then we get drunker and head upstairs to dance.” The group of associates behind Mike cheered as they entered. First they ate wings and burgers. Then they strapped on bowling shoes undid ties and top buttons. There was an odd number of them but Harold agreed to keep score, so the teams were four and four. It only took about two turns to see that Mike’s team was going to own the others.

“So, Mike.” Mark sat next to him on their team’s bench, once he was done with his turn.

“Yeah?”

“How’d he propose?”

Mike made a mental note to rub it in Harvey’s face that someone asked. His grin was wide enough to hurt his cheeks. “Who says Harvey was the one to propose.” But none of the other associates bought that. Shaking his head, he shrugged. “He made us dinner. We watched Rocky. When the credits started to roll he… he popped the question.”

Mark looked stunned. “That is so… normal.”

“I know! I always thought that if Harvey ever suddenly decided to propose it would be obvious. Something like a helicopter ride, or the top of the Empire State building or on a yacht, and we were just… in his living room. Like that moment was about me and him. He didn’t do anything flashy or in front of a bunch of people and that… that was how I knew.”

Mark frowned. “Knew what?”

“That I would be an idiot not to say yes.”

It was all a lie. A pretty little story Mike had invented and taught to Harvey to say just like that if anyone asked.  Mark almost looked sad at that but Tony—an associate from Mike’s side of the cubicle row—smirked. “I totally called it, by the way. You and Harvey.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Why do people keep saying that?”

“I mean it wasn’t like neon sign obvious or anything. Just a vibe.” The other associates nodded in agreement. Mark laughed a little, but Tony frowned. “You’re the best of us, ask anyone, but not even the best associate has ever made Harvey take notice before you showed up. It’s not just that you’re his associate or that you’ll probably make partner next year. Harvey was always a hard ass… now? Well he was practically skipping out of the office after you two had lunch.”

Mike blushed.

Mark laughed. “Your turn, Mike. Bowl us a strike.”

“You think you’re clever but you’re dumb.” He stuck his tongue out at the other associate and went to take his turn.

Needless to say Mike’s team won by a landslide and decided it was time to move upstairs.

It was there that the implications of how obvious his crush on Harvey had been to most people sunk into his bones and he started doing tequila shots. Mike didn’t really want to dance with strangers. Especially not after four rounds of Jose.

“What I don’t get,” Harold slurred next to him. They had been abandoned by the others who headed to the dance floor. “Is how you do that thing… the thing were you remember everything in the history of ever.”

“I don’t remember everything, Hare,” Mike mumbled.

“Oh yeah? What are the plastic things on the end of shoelaces.”

“Aglets.” It just came out without Mike really trying.

“Diamonds are the birthstone of which month?”

“April.”

“Who was a poet as well as a senator for the Free Irish State?”

“Yeats.”

Harold gave Mike an incredulous look and drank some of his Long Island Ice Tea.

Mike went back to turning his fifth shot of tequila lazily. The loud thump of the music that filled the air around them didn’t faze him much. All he really wanted was to go back to the condo. It wasn’t that Mike didn’t appreciate what the guys were trying to do. He just would have preferred to be sitting at home… with Harvey. 

Mike took the shot and made his way to the bathroom so he could get away from the heavy thrum of the bass from the speakers. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed without really thinking about it.

“Having fun?”

Mike sighed when he heard Harvey’s voice on the other end. It was like the world was fuzzy on the edges. “I kicked ass at bowling.”

“I bet you did.”

Mike grinned. Harvey didn’t even question why he called. “What did you guys end up doing?”

“I’m at a pizza place with Alisa, Donna, David, Gabs, and Jessica. We all went to Time Square first. We’re probably going to wrap up here soon. I can assume you guys are going until three?”

Mike licked his lips. “I think you should come get me.”

There was a pause long enough for Mike to know he was at least pretending to think about it. “Send me the address. I’ll text you when I’m on my way. Meet me outside.”

Mike nodded but remembered that Harvey couldn’t see him. “Roger.” He ended the call, texted his location to Harvey, and made his way back to the group. Harold was still at the bar, but he and Tony were chatting closely and laughing. Mike tapped Tony on the shoulder. “Bro! I’m not feeling so hot! Think I’m gonna call it an early night and head to my place.”

Tony yelled over the music, “You okay to get a cab?”

Mike nodded.

Tony nodded in return, obviously distracted as he turned back to Harold with a smile. Mike felt his pocket buzz and headed for the door. Harvey was out on the street waiting in a sleek red Mustang. Mike stared.

“Get in before we’re holding up traffic,” Harvey said. Mike scrambled to get in the passenger seat and buckle up. “Thought you liked drunken gallivanting around the city.”

“I just—the bowling was fun but I just… the dancing I didn’t want to do.”

Harvey frowned out the windshield but didn’t respond. “You think Jessica was right about that bad luck stuff?”

“No. I’m sure we’ll be alright… we probably just shouldn’t see each other in the morning. It’ll be fine.”

It would all be fine.

That’s what Mike kept telling himself. Harvey seemed to focus on driving, letting Mike alone with his thoughts. Mike didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts.

“Thanks for coming to get me.”

“No problem. Just happy you didn’t call Trevor again.”

Mike winced. “Look I’m—“

“I was joking. Jokes? We had them this afternoon, remember?”

Mike grinned. “Well… thank you.”

Harvey’s face closed off for a moment before he responded. “The condo is really quiet when you’re not there.”

Mike laughed. “I told you marriage sounds nice, didn’t I? Empty houses suck. They suck so hard.”

“They do. You were right.”

Mike snorted. “Bet your sweet ass I’m right.”

“I’m probably going to have to start you on AA meetings. Alcohol is not the best coping mechanism.” They pulled up to Mike’s place and he smiled at it. “I brought your tuxedo here early. It’s hanging on in your bathroom.”

Mike looked out the window at his apartment building before looking back at Harvey. “You don’t even want to know why I didn’t just call a cab?”

Harvey rolled his eyes, but gave in. “Why?”

Mike leaned across the center console. “I wanted to see you.” He placed a light kiss on Harvey’s lips before he pulled back and left the car. He shut the car door and headed up to his apartment without looking back. If he did he would probably have crawled back in the car and asked for sex. As nice as that sounded, Mike had some pride.

His apartment was quiet when he got in. The air condition was letting out a low hum as it kept the apartment cool.

It reminded him too much of after his parents died. His grandmother did her best for him not to be a latchkey kid, but just after the accident, her job hadn’t cut back on her hours and he was alone after school.

Mike missed Harvey.

It was terrible. It had been maybe a week. He shouldn’t be this needy. Their marriage wasn’t even real.

Mike changed out of his suit and flopped face first onto his bed. Maybe if he slept he wouldn’t have to think about how much he missed Harvey and his stupid face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Harvey jump the broom.

Harvey awoke to his door being flung open. “Up and at’em sunshine,” Donna sang out.

“Ugh.” He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

“That is absolutely the worst attitude to have on your wedding day.” Donna tugged the sheets off the bed, not even phased that he was naked as she made her way to his closet. “It’s eleven o’clock and time to rise and shine.”

“Eleven? Why didn’t you wake me?”

The red head threw a pair of boxers at his head. “I called three times. It was either you sleeping in or you skipped town.”

Harvey stood and put on his boxers, underwhelmed. “I still could. Might just elope to Vegas.”

“As self-appointed second in command of wedding planning, you will not elope.” She threw socks at him and an undershirt. “As illegitimate as this wedding is we are at least going to have one that doesn’t cause a scandal.”

“Donna—“

“I mean I’m pretty sure there are several felonies tied into this—“

“Donna.”

Donna finally looked at him. “You had better not hurt him, Harvey or I swear to God—“

“I slept with Mike.”

Donna stopped her tirade in its tracks. “What?”

“It wasn’t a joke. I really did sleep with Mike.”

“When?” Her face scrunched into indignation.

“Monday night.”

Donna threw her hands up in the air. “Well this is a clusterfuck waiting to happen. Which one of you geniuses thought that was a good idea?”

“…I think it was Mike’s idea.”

She laughed. “Of course. Well… wow. Now I don’t have a proper rant prepared. Great, I’ll just wing it then. Way to be an adult and keep it in your pants.”

“Donna, could we just… not this morning?”

She took a breath and let out a long suffering sigh. “If you didn’t want a lecture then why bring it up at all?”

Harvey thought on it and tried to find the words needed to express himself. “Since this whole thing started we were off beat. Our rhythm was totally off and then we slept together and it… fixed, whatever that thing was and I don’t… I don’t know why.”

Donna shook her head. “Nope. Not my job. My job is to get you to the park on time. Get your suit on, I’ll make you a bagel.”

Harvey watched Donna retreat. “Hmph, I have a legitimate question…” He trailed off as he slipped into his suit. The green silk tie was probably his favorite part. He’d be able to wear this again. Maybe he shouldn’t let it bother him. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? Everything was going so smoothly.  Harvey fixed his hair in the mirror as he tried to puzzle it out. Then there was the can of worms that was the night before…

Harvey grabbed his vow-speech thing from the end table and put it in the jacket pocket. He’d written it last night, and it was sure to be a show stopper. When he came out of the room, Donna was smearing cream cheese on his bagel. She slid his plate to him. “All I can say is that I think the sex thing has been there for a while. Mike always thought you were hot. That much is obvious. Maybe it was his uncertainty about it that was throwing you guys off. Anyway, if you’re finished getting ready we are meeting David and Alisa. So eat, and we’ll head out.”

The ride to David and Alisa’s hotel was quiet. Donna didn’t want to hear about him and Mike’s new development.  She just kept throwing him ‘if you screw this up I will murder you and make it look like an accident’ looks.

It wasn’t comforting.

When they pulled up to the curb, Gabrielle was spinning in her new poufy dress and giggling as she messed with the frills. Alisa was taking pictures like she would one day forget this moment and it needed to be preserved forever.

David clapped him on the arm as they loaded into the limo. “Nervous?”

Harvey wiped his hands on the upholstery to get rid of the sweat. “I’m fine.”

David just laughed. The jerk. “Come on, you can talk to me. I got married. There must be something you’re dying to ask.”

Harvey thought on it. “Why marry in the first place? I mean, I was delaying my wedding as much as I could.”

David smiled at his wife. “Because Alisa locks herself out of her car at least once a month.”

Harvey frowned. “What does that even mean?”

His brother nodded. “I never forget my keys but I will forget her birthday every year ‘til we die because I always think her birthday is Mother’s Day but that day is different every year. She drinks coffee in the middle of the night even when she knows she should sleep because she has an early class. We fight about money and the dishes and cooking dinner. We aren’t perfect, but with her it just… the weird shit she does doesn’t faze me and she makes me better.” Alisa punched David’s shoulder lightly but was grinning.

Harvey looked at David like he was crazy. “Well, it sounds like you’ve got it figured out.”

David laughed. “Bro, I have nothing figured out. Every time I think I do, she finds a new way to prove I’m completely wrong.” Alisa didn’t even chime in.

Harvey’s usual ability to keep his anxiety internal was completely failing him at this point. He knew his leg was bouncing lightly and couldn’t seem to get it to stop.

What the hell was wrong with him? It wasn’t even like he and Mike were really getting married.

Well they were… but it wasn’t like that.

They would be the worst married couple… except that they weren’t. They pulled up to the stone stairs that led up to Belvedere Castle—this was all Donna and Jessica’s doing and he really should hate them, because a castle? Really?

Anyway, this wasn’t the actual wedding-wedding, this was a family and friends event. No one wanted to sit around for the real thing at the court house. Harvey didn’t want to either. Jessica was waiting and she grinned. “You made it.”

Harvey did a spin. “Suit like this? Has to see the light of day.”

Jessica nodded. “I’m your unofficial officiant by the way.”

He winced. “Of course you are.”

“I’m the best at speeches… it was my idea. Donna thought it was brilliant.”

“She would.” He turned to glare at Donna but she just passed him with Gabrielle in her arms.

“I promise not to embarrass you… too much. We need to get up there ASAP. Mike looked about to pass out and I think it would be better if we started this before he does.”

Harvey nodded and followed her up. She made him wait by the stairs to make sure that Mike was in position too. He was walking with his grandmother.

He heard the wedding march on a violin from somewhere off to the side.  Jessica returned for him and took his arm. They walked up to the pavilion they were going to get married under and Harvey eye’s found Mike right away and for a moment he stopped walking. Mike was in his new suit, a light grey and bright blue tie, and it just made his eyes pop. Rene was getting such a good tip.

Mike saw Harvey a second later and didn’t stop moving but looked surprised too. The associate’s grip on his grandmother’s arm tightened and she patted his hand. They grinned at nearly the same time and Harvey knew he could do this. It was him and Mike against the world and they would win.

They could do anything.

It was like Mike heard his thoughts because the nervous twitch in his hands disappeared and his shoulders loosened. Everyone was waiting on the patio as they met on the stairs and face each other. Jessica got in position and smiled at everyone as the music died. His family was there, along with several of the associates and partners from the firm. Louis was recording and Harvey wanted to smack his palm to his forehead… if it weren’t being recorded.

“Thank you everyone for coming here today.  We’re here to witness the vows of Mike Ross and Harvey Specter. Harvey first came to me as a clerk in the mail room. He was young and reckless without a law degree or even a hope of getting one. But I saw a fire in his eyes and I knew if I put my money on him he would never fail me. Then the years began to roll by and Harvey excelled. I thought he had finally made it.” She smiled at them both. “And then Mike showed up. Anyone who knows Mike Ross knows he’s come far in the last few years. He didn’t have a prayer on paper. Then he stumbled into Harvey’s interview and everything changed. Because in person Mike shines. Harvey opened up. Just when I thought the Great Harvey Specter couldn’t change, Mike sparked something that snowballed into a great lawyer I knew becoming a better man.”

He and Mike laced their hands together between them. She went on about marriage and what it meant but Harvey wasn’t paying attention. He was admiring Mike’s suit again because this was all nonsense he had heard before. The fit was fantastic, and it looked fantastic on Mike, and Mike looked fantastic in it and he couldn’t wait to see it carefully folded in their suite at the Ritz-Carlton. Mike had a soft smile on like he was thinking something similar or maybe he was listening to Jessica still, because sometimes he would look at her with uncertainty. Harvey was grinning until his cheeks hurt and blatantly ignored his boss.

“We’re here to witness their intent of marriage, and what their life together means to them.” Harvey came back to reality. Jessica looked at him expectantly, and he realized it was his turn to say his wedding speech vow thing. Harvey had the speech in his pocket even though he had memorized it. It was brilliant with wit and sentiment all wrapped into one big gooey emotional experience for all. It had been a masterpiece. He could have won a Pulitzer with it—he was sure of that.

But it wasn’t him and Mike. This ceremony was about him and Mike. It was about what they meant to each other and this was about what Mike meant to him. If they were going to do this, Harvey was going to do this right.

“He fills gaps.”

Mike’s eyes snap up from where their hands were joined between them and everyone else around them disappeared. Mike looked speechless. It was hard to catch Mike off guard.

“What gaps?” Harvey glanced at Jessica, because it was almost too perfect. She looked confused, and Harvey knew he’d lost her. He had Mike though. Harvey locked eyes with Mike again.

“He’s got gaps. I got gaps.” He didn’t put as much Stallone into that as he usually did. He wanted everyone to understand, even if they didn’t get it. Mike got the reference, only Mike needed to hear it. Rocky was one of their firsts.

The next words came out of both his and Mike’s mouth. “Together, we fill gaps.”

There was a brief silence before— “I love you,” Mike said in a loud whisper that everyone seemed to hear.

Like the fact amazed him.

Like he was absolutely sure about that.

Like he was kind of mad at Harvey for it.

Like he meant it.

Harvey felt a pang of fear shoot through him. Sure Mike meant that but he didn’t MEAN it. Right? And even if he did it wasn’t like that. Harvey just needed to calm down.

Jessica cleared her throat and Mike glanced at Jessica. “Your turn.”

Mike nodded and went to speak but nothing came out.

“I—… I forgot.” Alisa and David laughed a little, but then they saw no one from the office was laughing and stopped. Mike chuckled. “I can remember the lunch menu from my first day of elementary school and you just— you quote Rocky and Adrian stuff at me like that and I forget something I only wrote out yesterday.”

Harvey felt his chest swell at the confession and he gripped Mike’s hands tighter in his. There was something too honest in Mike’s voice— something raw and vulnerable that Harvey didn’t want to read into. He just wanted to feel it.

“You make me want to be better. My first, best destiny is here with you. You’re my best friend. Who else would I share the rest of my life with?”

Harvey R. Specter is a man who lives by a code. He’s never been one for religion or cared much for other people’s views on life. His code has very few rules—don’t sleep with married women, don’t wear skinny ties, read the fine print, etc.

But most importantly of all was don’t let them see you cry.

So it’s an unfamiliar sensation when he felt the water building up in his eyes, the swelling in his chest, and his heart pounding so hard and fast it was like he almost can’t contain his joy at the idea. One light touch going down his left cheek and a look of extreme shock on Mike’s face alerted him that something major had happened. He wiped his cheek with his hand and it came back wet. Odd—must have been a stray rain drop or something.

Or he had cried.

Because Mike wanted to share the rest of his life with Harvey. He said it—out loud and for everyone to hear—and he meant it.

That was what Harvey wanted too—more than anything.

Harvey couldn’t exactly pinpoint when that happened. Somewhere between that first interview and this moment in the summer sun surrounded by everyone that mattered in their lives.

Harvey was in love with Mike.

Love.

Sell your soul, climb the highest mountain, pick up drunk at the bar, steal their coffee, quote movies and shows and talk until dawn about nothing at all love.

“Harvey Specter, do you take Mike Ross to be your husband?”

“I do.” His voice cracked a bit and no one would blame him because hell yes he did. Such a greedy man.

“Mike Ross, you take Harvey Specter to be your husband?”

“I do.” Mike looked about to fall apart too.

“That’s your queue to kiss.” Jessica whispered to him. Harvey didn’t need telling twice. He pulled Mike forward and kissed him like he meant it because hell yeah, he meant it.

When they came up for air, Mike looked about to cry too.

But not out of joy. There was poorly hidden pain in his eyes and Harvey held Mike’s face in his hands as everyone cheered, oblivious to the world. He never wanted to cause Mike pain. All he hoped was that their marriage wouldn’t break them both. How could Harvey do this to Mike? Now that how he felt was obvious, he couldn’t do this.

There was no way Harvey could go through with it. He didn’t care what Mike said. There was no way he could continue to let Mike go through with this when it so obviously hurt him. Harvey let out a shuddering breath. Harvey couldn’t be in his life and know that Mike had looked this way. “I—“

“Come on you two, time to head to the court house. Everyone else. Please head to the reception hall and enjoy the food until we get the boring legal stuff out of the way.” There was something like annoyance in Jessica’s voice as she grabbed Harvey’s arm and dragged him away. Mike seemed a bit shocked but not as shocked as Harvey.

Jessica practically flung Harvey into the limo and motioned for Mike to take another car when he came up to it.

His boss sat next to him and shut the door, telling the driver to take them to the courthouse. “Alright, Harvey, you’ve got the whole ridr to figure it out.”

“What are you talking about?”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “I have been patient enough. When you first came to me and said you were marrying Mike, I thought it a little crazy since I was positive that you were way too dense to have seen what was right in front of you. My only hope was this whole ordeal would open your eyes and since it obviously hasn’t I’m going to sit here until you figure out why maybe that boy would look so sad out there.”

Harvey wanted to pull his hair out. “You knew? You knew this whole time it was a scam.”

“It’s only a scam if you don’t want to marry him. I told you to make it all legal.”

Jessica was evil. “You planned this,” Harvey said, and it wasn’t a question. “How could you possibly—” The look on her face was dangerous. He hadn’t seen her this mad since she found out Mike was a 'C’s get degrees' student with a subpar resume. “It doesn’t matter what I want. Mike doesn’t want to _marry_ me,” he grumbled.

She looked about to hit him. “Really? That’s the best you’ve got? You will never get your name on the door this way.”

Harvey didn’t see how there could be anything else. It wasn’t like Mike was in love with him.

Right?... Right?

Jessica sighed. “You are an idiot.”

Oh.

Harvey felt the hope building in his chest. “He loves me.”

Jessica looked beyond relieved as she squeezed Harvey’s shoulder.

Harvey nodded, knowing what he had to do. Maybe a week ago he didn’t appreciate Mike, didn’t see him right—him or their relationship right. Maybe he and Mike had always been blissfully ignorant of how perfect this could be—how much it could mean to them.

He wanted to try with Mike. Maybe they could go at this backwards. Harvey never did things the way other people did.

They arrived at the court house and David and Andre waiting. David looked a bit concerned. “Mike just went to use the restroom. I figured I’d wait for you guys to get here.”

Harvey rushed past him and into the courthouse without looking back, his stride full of purpose.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courthouse bathrooms witness a lot in their time, but nothing quite like this.

Mike was straightening himself in the courthouse bathroom mirror, trying to pull himself together. The fluorescent light gave everything a dull hue, from the bright blue of his tie to the olive green tiles. Rene had really pulled out all the stops on his suit. It was perfect. Every little detail—down to the stitching of the button holes— was flawless.

Mike was marrying the tailor’s _favorite_ customer.

He looked about to get married. A strange calm had washed over him that morning. However, that all but disappeared when he’d seen Harvey and then that speech. The bastard. Now he practically buzzed with nerves, because, yeah, he was marrying Harvey but… it was convenient. Sure they’d had sex, but how long would that last? Mike would screw it up. He always screwed it up. This was one time he finally didn’t want to and it somehow felt inevitable.

Because Harvey wasn’t in love with him.

Footsteps entering the bathroom made him turn his head and Harvey was there. His hair slicked back as always, with Rene’s precious new creation fitted perfectly to every inch of him.

A masterpiece—the suit and the man alike.

Mike should have felt like a lucky man but he felt more like vomiting.

His gaze wandered back to his husband-to-be’s face and stopped to stare. Harvey, usually so calm and collected, looked scared shitless. That was not how he had looked at their ceremony. He’d been happy then. Their plan was working. Harvey had even mustered a tear.

The lies must have all finally hit Harvey— took him long enough.

What he didn’t expect was for Harvey to step forward and kiss him. It was sloppy and needy, lacking all of Harvey’s usual finesse. Mike let it happen. He fell into it, drowned in it, let it wash over him. Harvey hands roamed up and down his back aimlessly, as if to drive the point home that there really was no point to this kiss. When had Mike started to need this? Harvey pulled back, the fear in his eyes replaced by that all too familiar determination.

“Marry me.”

Mike blinked. “I thought that was what we were doing.”

Harvey took a second to look exasperated. “No, I mean… Marry me.” Mike frowned but when it hit him, he stopped breathing. Then he couldn’t remember how to start again. No… Harvey couldn’t mean that, right? Harvey chuckled nervously. “You’re scaring me kid. Just a head shake or a nod or…”

“Harvey—”

“Do you trust me?”

Mike looked in his eyes and wanted to say yes, because he did. He trusted Harvey with everything else. This might have been the line— the breaking point.

Mike’s voice shook as he replied, “Trust _me_. You don’t really want to marry me.” Harvey wasn’t buying that; Mike could tell from the look on his face. “It would be easier to keep this simple, keep this strictly business, you know?”

Harvey nodded. “You know what? You’re right…” Mike felt his insides coil up, constricting inside his chest. Yes. This was what he wanted. Keep it simple… If his heart was breaking, it didn’t matter all that much. “That would have been easier.”

Mike nodded, unable to bring himself to speak.

“Easy is this.” Harvey waved his hand a little below chest height. “I want this.” He waved it a little above his head.

“But—”

Harvey grabbed Mike’s face and tried to get him to look him in the eye. “You see, there is this guy who everyone thinks I’ve been dating for at least six months now—”

“But we weren’t dating.”

Harvey frowned. “Don’t interrupt. Anyway, I’m not good at the emotional shit that goes with courtship, so it’s understandable I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. He never really showed interest, so I never really thought on it too hard— but I’d have done anything for him, which isn’t something that normally happens with me. Then I practically force him to marry me with the threat of him losing his job, and at first it really was just a distinct loathing for Canada—for all that Canada has represented in my life. He and I start being that couple everyone saw us as. Then this past week happened—”

Mike gulped. “It has been a hell of a week.”

Harvey glared instead of reminding Mike not to interrupt. “Louis, Trevor, Grammy—he’s stayed by me after every bump in the road. As our lies grew bigger and bigger I offered an out several times and he wouldn’t let me. So we have this beautiful moment and I come to terms with the fact that yes, I want to marry this man. But for once, what I want isn’t important. Because more than that, more than what I want, is for him to want to marry me. Mostly so I can date him, but completely because I want him in my life for as long as he’ll stay in it.”

 Mike looked in Harvey’s eyes. “Oh.”

“Yeah. So, marry me.”

Mike gulped. “That’s no way to propose to someone.”

Harvey kept his eyes locked on Mike’s and nodded. He kneeled there on the courthouse bathroom’s ugly green tile floor in his perfect suit and pulled off Mike’s wedding band. With soft, adoring eyes he offered it to Mike. “Michael James Ross. Will you marry me?”

Oh shit, now Mike was crying.

Because Harvey always demanded things.

Because Harvey never knelt to anyone.

Because Harvey never needed anything.

Yet there he was, knee to tile, asking Mike to marry him like he needed Mike to say yes—like he wouldn’t know what to do if Mike said no. It was so beautifully cliché and perfect, Mike didn’t know what more to ask for.

Mike stretched out his hand to take it and Harvey caught his wrist, putting it on for Mike. Harvey kissed the ring gently. 

Mike nodded. “I have conditions.”

So, maybe he did know what more to ask for.

Harvey laughed, the intense look on his face dissolving into a smile so genuine and bright, Mike nearly melted into goo. Harvey stood and wrapped his arms around Mike’s waist. “Alright, name your terms.”

“First, I get to keep my bike.”

Harvey frowned. “No.”

“Nonnegotiable. Second, I can still call Trevor.”

“Why-?”

“Third and final condition. The most important of all maybe. I can touch your vinyls.”

Harvey wiggled his eyebrows. “That sounds dirty.” Mike brought up his hands to Harvey’s chest. He moved them over Harvey’s shoulders. Harvey’s pulled Mike closer as he thought about the conditions. “Just call Trevor?”

“ _Just_ call Trevor.”

“Once a month.”

Mike frowned. “Once a week.”

“Once every two weeks.”

“Once a _week_ , Harvey.”

Harvey looked about to continue arguing but sighed instead.  “I think we could work with that.”

“You sure?” Mike asked, pressing their foreheads together.

“Yeah.” Harvey kissed him. It wasn’t earthshattering, just the warm press of lips on lips.

“If we don’t get moving we’re going to be late.”

“Yeah.” Harvey kissed him again. “We can be a little late.”

Mike smiled. “You still haven’t said it.”

“Not here. Not in the courthouse bathroom. Too much has already taken place here.” Harvey kissed him one more time. “But soon.” He laced his fingers with Mike’s and they left the bathroom. Jessica was waiting in the hall, looking more than ready to get on with the whole thing.

Mike wondered why she looked so pleased.

The actual act of getting married was quite boring. The judge was a judge they had dealt with a couple times and she was more than delighted to oversee them signing their marriage license.

Michael James Specter sounded so good in his ears and he couldn’t stop smiling.

There was something to be said about closing the best closer in the New York.

When they arrived at the reception, dinner was about to be served. Since it had been a relatively small wedding, the reception followed suit. The lights were dim and everyone already had snacks and appetizers, but looked more than ready to eat. They cheered when Mike and Harvey came through the door and called for a kiss right away.

Mike was more than willing to oblige. Harvey seemed to share a similar philosophy, kissing Mike once, then twice before actually entering the Great Room. They sat at their table as food was served—something chicken that Mike wasn’t really paying attention to. The DJ from their engagement party was back and playing all those old songs.

Alisa beamed at them from her end of the table. “How was the courthouse?”

Harvey grinned at Mike before turning to his sister-in-law. “Uneventful.”

Louis walked up to their table with a bag in his hand, looking pleased. “It was a fantastic ceremony, you two. A real tear jerker.”

“Thanks, Louis.” Mike grinned. A part of him hadn’t expected Louis to show up, honestly.

“I have your gift, by the way.” Louis set it on the table and slid it into Harvey’s reach. Mike was relieved it was too small to be a waffle iron. Louis shifted from foot to foot as Harvey took the bag and reached in, bringing out two wrapped bottles. “I—um I’m pretty sure I remembered it right. You told me once when I did your financials a while back and—” Harvey unwrapped one of the bottles. It had a gold seal on the neck and a very plain label. Mike watched Harvey take a minute to process, before he stood and offered Louis his hand.

“Thank you, Louis.”

Louis shook it briefly, looking self-conscious. “No—no problem man. I’ll let you just… get back to it then.” He quickly made it back to his seat and Harvey didn’t sit back down until he was gone.

Mike leaned in. “What was that about?”

“Macallan 18.” Harvey turned the bottle over in his hands. “I didn’t think the bastard remembered.”

“Am I missing something?”

“This means he figured I didn’t do it this year because of the issues with my Visa.” Mike was lost. Alcohol was alcohol. Harvey however shook his head. “You know what never mind. I forgot you don’t—“

“Cake!” Came Gabrielle’s familiar screech as a couple of waiters rolled out the cake and moved it to the serving table. Everyone got up and moved towards the table off to the side where the restaurant staff had set it. Mike got there first, the bottles of scotch forgotten already. It was three tiers with a large flower topper. Mike picked up the knife, grinning. When everyone said they were ready, Harvey slipped his hand over Mike’s with a smile and they pressed the knife down into the cake: chocolate and strawberry.

Donna was getting some kind of fruit basket after this.

“Open up,” Harvey said with a wiggle of his eyebrows when they set the first piece on a plate. He took a bit in his fingers and offered it to Mike.

Mike obliged, and purposely grabbed to big a chunk that he stuffed into Harvey’s mouth.

Because he could.

Harvey nearly choked when he burst out laughing. They served the cake, which Gabrielle carried so carefully back to her seat you would think she was walking on glass.

It was even better than it looked, as light and fluffy as a cloud. Mike went back for seconds almost right away but by the time he’d returned, Jessica came over the mic. “I think it’s time for our couple’s first dance.”

Harvey beamed at him and Mike begrudgingly left the cake at his seat. All he could do in the face of a happy Harvey was hope that Gabrielle wouldn’t get any ideas while he was gone.

Slipping their hands together, Harvey tugged Mike to the dance floor. The music started and Mike’s jaw fell open in both disbelieve and bafflement because really? This is how it was going down today?

“Come on, really? The Spinners? Haven’t we been over this?”

“I thought you’d enjoy the reference.”

Mike laughed, ridiculousness of the situation be damned, and Harvey reeled him in close. “Oh my God, how did I not notice it sooner? We have stupid inside jokes. I bet this song is even on that album.”

“Don’t be lippy with me.”

“What are you going to do? Divorce me? Wait, wait, wait. So yesterday, picking out our wedding song, you picked this song. Yesterday?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Mike whispered in his ear with a smirk, “You swear you only realized how you felt at the alter? Because this song is literally called, _‘Could it be I’m Falling in Love._ ”

Harvey’s grip tightened. “Ha, ha, it seems so obvious now. That’s what hindsight does. Don’t be an idiot.”

Mike let Harvey spin him out before being reeled back in. He didn’t know when they had decided Harvey would lead. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

Harvey had been falling in love with him. It opened up so many interpretations to past behaviors. Had Harvey meant what he said about New Years?

He really wanted to keep Mike.

“I hope this stunt wasn’t just some elaborate plan to seduce me.” Mike frowned.

Harvey shrugged. “You caught me. A little late now for you to change your mind.”

Mike squeezed Harvey tighter. “Like I’d ever consider it.”

For a moment, it seemed the older man was taken aback. “We’ll see how you feel two years from now.”

Mike shook his head. “How much could possibly change by then? You’re still going to insist on Ray driving you around. You’re still going to steal my coffee in the morning. I get it, you’re not exactly easy to love some days, but I haven’t been scared off yet. What could you possibly do that I haven’t already dealt with?”

Harvey thought about that. “I could go on a murder spree… a puppy murdering spree.”

“You’d never risk getting puppy blood on your shoes.”

Harvey seemed to consider that before he nodded. “You’re probably right.”

“I know I am.”

“You think you’re so smart.”

“You love it.”

Wrapped up in the usual banter, Mike and Harvey ended up dancing for a couple more songs even after they were joined by the rest of their guests on the dance floor. By the time they got back to the table Mike’s second piece of cake was indeed gone.

Before they knew it people were starting to leave, congratulating them and mentioning the status of their wedding gifts—in the mail, gave it to Donna to give to them later, or just outright handing it to them. Louis and Harvey shared another firm, obviously significant handshake before Louis left with a promise to send them a copy of the video he took.

Donna had one of the serving carts loaded with their wedding gifts. Mike was hoping that at least one of the midrange boxes was a new espresso maker because Harvey’s was the most boring one on the planet.

He also hoped there weren’t any more waffle irons because seriously, enough is enough.

It wasn’t long before the crowd thinned. Mike was seeing Rachel and Mark off—they were the last couple of guests. Except for Jessica and David were fighting over the fact that Jessica had paid for the reception. David was insisting he at least pay half as Harvey stood nearby, looking exasperated.

Mike gave Rachel a hug and shook Mark’s hand. “I’ll see you guys in a week alright?”

Mark gave him a smile that seemed a bit off. “Of course. See you then.” Mike tried not to let his smile falter as Rachel took Mark’s arm and led him out the door. She gave him a wave, as they slipped out into the night.

A hand slipped into Mike’s. “Time to go.”

Mike turned to Harvey with a grin. “Finally.” He let himself be led out. Jessica and David still hadn’t reached an agreement, when the door closed and put their argument out of reach. Mike didn’t have to hear the rest of it to know Jessica would win in the end.

Harvey slid into the back of their limo. “You pack this morning?”

“Rachel packed. I drank coffee and wished I was dead.”

“Cheerful.” Harvey still hadn’t let go of his hand. It felt like a promise

They didn’t talk the rest of the way. Mike was grateful for the quiet after such a long day. They pulled up to the hotel and the driver pulled their bags from the trunk. When they got out of the limo, a bell hop came and put the bags on a dolly and took them away. Mike looked to Harvey who shrugged. “I told you I know a guy. How does any of this surprise you anymore?”

Turned out Harvey also didn’t need to check in. He just had to grab the keys to their room. He still stopped to chat to the receptionist about the next day’s dinner options though.

The pause in their movement brought Mike back to the reality of this stay at the Ritz; this was their honeymoon.

A real honeymoon.

Because they were real married. They were going to have married sex all over a suite—that probably had a killer view.

And Harvey was taking his time and chatting with the lady.

Maybe he squeezed Harvey’s hand a little harder than necessary to get him to move along. The bastard’s smile grew wider and he finally said goodnight to her. He led Mike to the elevators. Harvey jabbed their floor and then the close-door button. “Finally.” Harvey breathed out.

And then Harvey was there, pressing Mike into the wall of the elevator and kissing him hard. Harvey pulled back, watching Mike’s face intently. “I love you.”

Mike grinned. “I know.” He had been setting himself up for that reference since the courthouse.

Harvey laughed—one of his real laughs that made him impossibly attractive. Not that Harvey wasn’t always impossibly attractive. It was really unfair.

Except that Harvey loved Mike so it all seemed to work out. They reached their floor and Harvey pulled Mike out of the elevator. That’s when Mike realized Harvey was shaking. That didn’t stop Harvey from opening the door like he had the steady hands of a surgeon and yanking Mike through.

Mike stopped Harvey from dragging him around, stopping them just outside the bedroom. “Clothes off.” He yanked at Harvey shirt.

“Agreed.”

It was slow moving between the stumbling and pulling and kisses but they managed to make it to the bed. The suits could be picked up off the floor later.

“I love you.” Mike whispered it in Harvey’s ear as he straddled his hips.

“Fuck.”

Mike may or may not have giggled. “That was the plan.”

Harvey was not amused. “Way to ruin it.”

Mike pouted. “I did not.”

“Are we going to get into this now or have sex? I prefer the sex.”

“Wait, I want to ask you something first.”

Harvey sighed below him. “Of course, you do.”

“Why’d you quote Rocky? Donna had said that your speech was long and ridiculous.”

Harvey glared. “It was amazing and don’t let her convince you otherwise.” Mike set his jaw, and Harvey sighed again, propping himself up on his elbows to be more level with Mike. “But it wasn’t us. Real or fake, it’s like Jessica said; that ceremony was about us.” Mike felt his heart skip a beat. “What?”

“God damn it, how did I not know?”

Harvey frowned up at him, confused. “What?”

Mike just leaned down and kissed Harvey, because that was all Mike had ever wanted and now that he looked back… it had always been about him and Harvey. Harvey had saved his ass so many times, in so many big ways. How had he not seen it before? That he and Harvey had a chance.

They could do this.

Mike had never been more sure of anything in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to thank you all for reading.  
> No, it's not done done.  
> It's mostly done. I have about three or four extra bits of fluff and nonsense for you guys since you've all been so awesome.
> 
> Also a shout out to my awesome beta DLanaDHZ. If you haven't read her fic Anamnesis, you should... I'm just saying. She's one of my real life biffles but I wouldn't promote her if I didn't think she was fantastic.


	20. Epilogue The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first fight.

Their first fight was the most idiotic thing Harvey had ever participated in. It was a month after their honeymoon, and everything had been going alright, nothing major, lots of sex, usual stuff. Then a hard week at the office came. Three of their cases were suddenly stonewalled and tension was high, but manageable.

It was, of course, then that Mike and Harvey decided to eat in and dirty dishes. That meant they were using the dishwasher. They figured why not load it together? 

That was the absolute worst idea ever. If anyone asked Harvey how to manage in a marriage, he would warn them away from that particular appliance, because they started to load it and for no good reason Harvey made an observation. “If you put the bowls like that they won’t clean right.”

You’d think from the heated discussion that devolved into going to bed absolutely furious that they were fighting about something of national importance. The only thing that probably kept Harvey from throttling Mike was that the associate hadn’t exiled himself to the guest bedroom.

It was a deep fear rooted in Harvey that Mike would take up residence there. That he would lose their real marriage. That Mike would change his mind. But he was still mad at Mike for getting so mad at him over something so stupid as bowls.

The next day at work the office seemed to sense their mood right away. It was the last thing Harvey needed. He was meeting with a potential client for lunch—he owned an independent computer business that was going to be bought by a major software company and Harvey was going to be the closer on that deal if it killed him.

His fight with his husband would not get in the way.

He showed up to the diner with as genuine a smile as he could muster. “Mr. Martin, it’s great to finally have a chance to talk to you in person.”

Mr. Martin was an old man, wrinkled with deep laugh lines. He was also very short and walked with a cane. He dressed modestly for a man who made nearly five million a year and was about to sell his company for half a billion dollars.

“I could say the same. I read your proposal. It was impressively drawn up. That associate of yours is a wonder. What was his name? Michael? Was so kind of him to deliver it to me personally.” Mr. Martin gave him a broad grin.

“Suppose.” Harvey tried to hide how his jaw tensed at the mention of Mike.

Mr. Martin was observant though. “Everything alright there, sonny?”

Harvey smiled. “Of course, nothing to do with the proposal, merely differing viewpoints I’m sure we’ll work out.”

The old man nodded. “You do it. That one is a keeper.”

“It’s why I married him.” Harvey shrugged.

The old man seemed to think on that a moment, and Harvey worried he may have just ruined everything.

Then Mr. Martin smiled knowingly. “Ah, how long you been together?”

“A little over a month.”

“Was it something ridiculous? These differing viewpoints?”

Harvey laughed. “Oh yeah, doing the dishes.”

The older man shook his head as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wallet and just inside was a black and white picture of a younger, more handsome Mr. Martin with his arm around a gorgeous dark skinned woman. “It’ll be fifty years in October. Our big first fight was her job at the local diner. She took me wanting her to stay home as her being the little lady who shouldn’t work. I’d really meant that I wanted to make enough money so that she didn’t have to work and worry about the bills, you know? So she could stay home, maybe even have a house keeper. Lordy, she was mad for a week. But once she calmed down, we learned how to talk it out. To say what we really felt. That way when we fought it actually got resolved.”

It was a nice story. Harvey was going soft, he could tell. He thought about how hard they had worked to just get married. Sure this wouldn’t break them, but what about the next thing? And the next? What about the rest of their lives? There wouldn’t be a ‘their’ if they didn’t learn to fix this stuff. “That is a solid approach to marriage.”

Mr. Martin laughed. “It’s a solid approach to life, boy. Wouldn’t have made it this far without her. Now buy me lunch.”

Harvey joined in his laughter. “Of course. Any other wise words from an old soldier?”

“Tell him you love him whenever you can. Some day you won’t be able too.”

That, Harvey would take into consideration.

After lunch, Mr. Martin hired him. Harvey got another sandwich to-go.

When Harvey made it back to the office, he passed by the bullpen and Mike was at his cubicle with his earphones in, silently fuming.

It was funny how Harvey wasn’t even mad anymore. He had his to-go box in hand and approached with confidence. Without stopping he placed it on Mike’s desk. On the way back to his office he pulled out his phone and texted Mike an “I love you”, just in case he didn’t get the point across. He didn’t get a response, but an hour later Mike came to his office.

“You can’t just pull out the L word when you’re being a dick, you know.”

Harvey nodded. “I know.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “I never use a dishwasher, okay? There. I said it. I didn’t have one growing up and I never used the one in my apartment.” It took all Harvey had not to laugh. He was shaking from holding it in. “See, I am still a competent adult, God damn it.”

Harvey smiled. “So your way of conveying that you’re an adult was getting in a shouting match with me?”

“Maybe.” Mike looked at his feet. “It just felt like you were doing that thing, where you criticize me over something small and ridiculous.”

Harvey ran a hand over his hair. “I didn’t mean it to sound like that. It was really just me trying to load the dishwasher in the manner I believed most effective. I am well aware of your competence. You don’t have to prove it to me.”

Mike nodded, looking relieved. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Me, too.” The associate walked over to his desk and bent down. Harvey met him half way and gave him a short kiss, sweet and PG because they were in a glass-walled room. “I love you.” Harvey would never get tired of the look those words put on Mike’s face. 

“I love you, too, ya bastard.”

He could not wait for the makeup sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to have this up on the 23rd of June because that was Wear My Name's first anniversary of when I posted it. 
> 
> Some of you have been here since the beginning, some of you may be new, but these epilogues are for all your loyalty and support. So, thank you. Whether you have waited a year for this or just found this at 1 in the morning and read til dawn. I mean it. I've never had a story this well loved before. 
> 
> Which is why I'm putting this out in the universe: If you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see in an epilogue, I'm more than willing to listen.
> 
> With all my love,  
> Lunarflare14


	21. Epilogue The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not what Mike expected from a quiet Christmas Eve with the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for more Gabs?  
> I may have taken artistic liberties with that.

Mike just finished wrapping the last of Gabs’ Christmas presents when he heard the door to the hotel room open. Ottawa was covered in snow outside his window. 

“I can’t get her to eat, Harvey. It’s crazy. The girl usually eats anything I put in front of her, and now? Nothing. It’s been two days and she won’t talk to me. Ever since I picked her up from daycare.” David let out a frustrated groan from the living area in the suite. “She won’t even talk to me. What if it’s serious?”

Mike came to the doorway to find David hanging uselessly over the back of the couch. He head was buried in the back pillow.

Harvey patted his brother’s back. “If it helps, she’s probably been sneaking food while you aren’t looking.”

“That doesn’t help.”

Mike shook his head. “She’ll talk when she is ready to talk. I’m sure whatever’s got her down won’t keep her there when she sees the boat load of presents she got from Santa in the morning.”

David straightened, stretching his back with a sigh. “Probably. I hope she’s not sick again. She hasn’t had a fever but she had those really bad ear infections back in October. If it’s that McCormick kid again I might kill him. That kid hasn’t been a problem since August but—“ The door opened again with Alisa coming in. Gabrielle was quiet in her mother’s arms, a small frown on her face and looking disinterested. That was new. In the six or so months since she became his niece the kid was only not smiling when she fell or that one time she was picked on.

Mike hadn’t seen her since Thanksgiving though and this kid was completely different. “Hey kiddo.” He approached cautiously.

“Hi, Uncle Mickey.” She said it so softly he would have missed it if the hotel room hadn’t gone silent.

“My poor big girl is bummed? So close to Christmas?”

At ‘Christmas’ Mike saw Gabrielle’s eyes swell up with tears and she reached out for him. Mike took her from her mom. “It’s okay, Gabs. I got you.”

Alisa watched him, looking stunned. She and David exchanged a look of concern. “Is this progress?” the little girl’s mother asked.

David grabbed Harvey and Alisa and began pushing them out of the room. “I’ve got an idea! Everyone but Mike out. We’ll be in Grammy’s room if you need us!”

The door slammed shut behind them and Mike stared at it in horror. “Really? Are you serious right now?” But just then Gabrielle began to cry softly into his shoulder. “Baby girl, it’s okay. You take all the time you need, alright?”

Seriously, though? They hadn’t been together for ten minutes. Mike sighed and sat on the couch in the common area of the hotel room with Gabrielle in his lap. He helped her out of her puffy winter coat and boots, and she cuddled in Mike’s shoulder. They sat there for an hour or so, just holding on. Slowly, Gabrielle’s tears subsided and she eventually sat up on her own and moved off Mike’s lap into the seat next to him.

After a few minutes, Mike smiled down at her with a sigh. “That was quite the hello, munchkin.” She didn’t respond, instead she picked at a thread in the couch. “You know my favorite part about this hotel? It looks like a castle. Makes me feel like we’re in a fairytale.”

Her tiny fingers traced the antique pattern in the threads, all her concentration focused on the threads.

“And every good fairytale needs a leading lady. Would you like to be the heroine of this one?”

After a moment, she nodded.

“And the good girls in stories tell the truth when it matters, right?”

She nodded again, blonde hair bouncing.

“So why the waterworks, milady?”

Gabrielle looked up at Mike, puffy red eyes sad and lost. “Santa isn’t real.”

Mike’s eyes went wide.

No.

No.

And no.

This was not his job. This was not the thing Mike thought it would be. “What do you mean?”

“I heard the big kids talking about it. They said that Santa isn’t real. The presents are put under the tree by mommy’s and daddy’s. He’s not—“ She looked back down, mumbling to the threads in the cushion. “He’s not real. Why would Mommy and Daddy say he was real if he wasn’t real?”

“Awe, Gabs.” Mike got on the floor to kneel in front of her. “You are too young to have the magic ruined already.”

“Why would they lie?”

Mike sighed and cupped her head in his hands. “Santa is supposed to be… an unbiased mediator… do you know what that is?” Gabrielle’s blank stare said it all. “Santa is fun. He’s a game. If you’re good all year, he gives you presents. If you aren’t he leave you coal.”

Gabrielle’s face scrunched up. “He’s a fib.”

“Let me tell you the real magic of Christmas. Christmas is a time when all your family and friends get together without any excuses—no work, or school, or anything. They buy you things they know you want, because it will make you happy and you’ve been so good this year. You really deserve that happiness. They say it’s Santa because they don’t want the credit. How excited you get this time of year is enough… do you understand?”

He could tell she was trying at least. “… So, they lied because they love me?”

Mike nodded. “Yes. It’s a story grownups tell. The truth is hard after lying so long.”

Gabrielle nodded. Mike wasn’t sure it was because she understood or if it was simply for his benefit. If it was for him, then she grasped the concept better then he thought. “So Santa is a game of make believe. So we can have fun and stay up late to see him and leave him cookies.”

Mike nodded. “Exactly.”

Gabrielle nodded again, this time more certain. “Uncle Mickey, can you… can we not tell Mommy and Daddy?”

It was then that Mike realized that this moment was important. She was looking at him like whatever came out of his mouth would forever define their relationship. Before she had trusted him blindly, but this? This would be him earning it. Mike held out a pinky. She took it with her own smaller one and they shook it once.

It was then Mike saw their future. He saw her coming to him with secrets—ones she knew he would keep. He hadn’t lied to her, hadn’t treated her like a kid even though she was one. This was too important. Even if she didn’t quite get it, she understood that. Most kids got another four or five years with Santa.

“You can tell them when you are ready, okay?” Gabrielle nodded. “How about we go say hi to Grammy? She is dying to see how big you’ve gotten since Thanksgiving.”

Gabrielle grinned for the first time since she arrived. “I haven’t grown that much,” she protested. Mike stood and scooped her up. It was getting harder to carry her around. She was getting so big.  He would carry her around while she let him. One day she’d outgrow Uncle Mikey. But it was not this day.


	22. Epilogue The Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey drags Mike out into the city. Mike protests until they reach their destination.

“Where are we going?” Mike asked for the fourth time since they left the hotel. Ottawa was beautiful in winter, don’t get him wrong, but it was cold as balls outside and Mike really wished he knew why he was gallivanting around the city on foot. All he wanted was to be indoors with his niece, drinking hot chocolate and watching A Muppet Christmas Carol. After he had helped her with her crisis of faith, Gabrielle had finally settled down and was acting like her old self. They were going to hang out as a family. But no one else had been dragged out into the cold.

Harvey had been side stepping their plans for this evening all day. He was more tight-lipped about the outing then he was with Mike’s Christmas present.

“We’re almost there.” Harvey shifted the bag he was carrying from his left hand to his right and guided Mike by the elbow towards a black iron gate. A cemetery.

It looked closed but just as Mike was about to point it out, a small old man popped out of nowhere and let them in with a smile. Harvey pulled a bottle out of the bag and gave it to the man like it was routine before he and Harvey continued on into the heart of the cemetery.

This was not how Mike had imagined spending Christmas Eve, that was for sure.

They stopped at a black stone with big golden letters. Harvey wiped the snow off the top with a gloved hand.

_Gordon Specter._

_Loving father._

Well shit, now it made sense.

“Sorry I missed our usual appointment. Shit this year got hectic.” Harvey pulled out three shot glasses from his coat pocket, and set them on top the grave. “So dad, this is Mike.” Harvey pulled another bottle from the bag. Mike recognized it from the reception—Louis’ gift. He hadn’t seen it since. Now he knew why. “I know it’s usually just me, but I didn’t think you’d mind. I’m nuts about him, even if he is a man child.”

If Mike was a little indignant, who could blame him? “Yeah, what’s that say about you then?”

“That I obviously have poor taste in men. Yours, however, is exceptional.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “You would say that, ya ham.”

Instead of replying Harvey handed him a shot. They raised their glasses to the stone together before throwing them back. Harvey put the shot down and Mike barely heard him whisper, “Goddamn it, I miss you.”

It wasn’t often that Harvey’s defenses were down. It hurt to see Harvey look so wrecked.

“He’s proud of you. I know it.”

Harvey smiled a little without looking at him, even though it looked like he had to force every muscle in his face to cooperate. “Thank you.”

Mike knew this was big. This was important. Anything he could say would ruin it. The moment would be shattered and gone. It was like a test to see if he could just once not ruin it. Mike did have a way of doing that. That moment was a moment for silence. All he had to do was be there for Harvey.

Even if Mike could find the words, Harvey didn’t want them. Mike knew how it felt to walk around with a gaping hole in your chest— it came from harrowing loss. Mike was lucky, his Grammie never let him feel like an orphan.

Mike took Harvey’s pinky in his, saying all he needed to without even opening his mouth.

Harvey’s secret was safe with him.

Harvey was safe with him.

“We should get back.”

Mike turned to look at his husband. “You sure?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a holiday to celebrate, don’t we?”

 “That we do.” Mike smiled softly as he turned back to the stone. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Specter.” Harvey kissed his cheek before collecting the shot glass and rest of the bottle.

They walked back to the hotel as the streetlights started coming on. “He once warned me that when I finally found the one, I’d fall hard.”

“Looks like weird psychic powers run in the family.”

Harvey finally grinned, bumping his shoulder with Mike’s.

 

* * *

 

So I made a [fanmix...](http://8tracks.com/sexyreader/wear-my-name-a-marvey-fic-fanmix)

Is it a fanmix if I wrote the fic or is it offical? I don't know. But it includes music I thing really works with this fic and several of the songs featured in the fic itself.


	23. Epilogue the Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Mike needs a little help understanding his husband.

It was another fight. A stupid fight. Mike wasn’t sure how it started or ended but he knew he had ended up in the living room at three am just to be away from it. Was it a case? Mike couldn’t remember and that said something about the emotional state he was in. He thought it might have been about a client. Harvey didn’t tell him something important and left him out of the loop. Something.

Mike just hated that Harvey still didn’t tell him things. They’d been getting better at talking things out, about communicating, but sometimes Mike just… couldn’t deal with it. Hours out on the couch wasn’t going to solve that though. He knew this was part of Harvey’s baggage. He knew people didn’t change overnight. It had only been eight months. Sometimes people fell back into old patterns and it had been a long week. That seemed to be how these things happened. Weeks where they spent a good amount of time apart; only seeing each other in passing, even at the office, no dinner together or lunch, big cases with high stress and time crunches.

The door to their bedroom opened and Harvey came out. Seeing Mike on the couch seemed to surprise him and then he just looked… relieved.

Something about the expression had Mike giving a weak smile because yes he was mad, but sometimes Harvey would just get really vulnerable in ways Mike didn’t fully understand yet. Sometimes when they fought, Harvey would get really scared and apologetic. But Mike didn’t push. He didn’t ask. This time though, he really needed to ask.

Because he had an idea of the answer.

“What?” Harvey asked after a moment.

Mike shrugged. “Sometimes you get this look on your face like you’re surprised to see me.”

A moment passed and Harvey didn’t say anything. He stared at Mike with something akin to fear threatening to boil up.

“Harvey, you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything. But it keeps happening. You keep looking like that and I need you to stop, so please tell me. I’m so tired of having to guess at things.”

Mike watched as his husband slowly came forward and sat next to him on the couch. “I—you see… I want to get rid of the guest room. Maybe turn it into an office or a gym? We could put your books in there—the ones still in storage.”

It was lucky that Mike was learning to speak Harvey or he would be so lost. “So why do you want to do that?”

“Well, we never use it and it’s just taking up space. I really like the idea of a rowing machine—”

“Harvey.”

The older man went quiet and Mike used the moment to grab Harvey’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I don’t want you sleeping in there.”

Okay that was super endearing and it wasn’t fair. “Why not? Why does it scare you?”

Harvey glared at him, but there wasn’t any heat to it. “You know why.”

“But I think you’d feel better if you told me.” If their relationship had taught him anything, it was when he needed to be patient. He had all night. Hell, he had the rest of their lives. Mike took a moment to lean against the arm of the couch, before opening his arms wide. Harvey sighed like he was humoring Mike as he moved to lay against him, his back to Mike’s chest. They did this sometimes, when they were tired or stressed or bored. Once they did it when Harvey was super drunk—he had gone to a bar with an old colleague—he said it made him feel safe.

Mike didn’t forget.

So they sat, and Mike waited.

“For the last few years of their marriage, my parents slept in separate beds.”

It was like the last bit of the puzzle had fallen into place for Mike.

“I keep thinking that one day you’ll wake up and you’ll realize what a stupid idea it was to marry me and you’ll go back to that room and we won’t be real anymore.” Harvey looked up at him. “And I know it’s stupid—“

“No, stop writing emotion off as stupid. We’ve talked about this.”

The older man made a face like he didn’t quite believe it yet but then went back to looking off in the distance. “Well, now you know. I get… I get scared. Just at the idea of it. Since we fought about Trevor during that Week.”

The infamous week where they scrambled to get married had become “that Week” with everything the capitalization implied. Mike squeezed Harvey a little tighter. “And you say you didn’t know you loved me.”

“Trevor demanded I tell him I loved you. When I told him I did, he believed it.”

Mike chuckled. “Well you put on a convincing show.”

Apparently it was Harvey’s turn to laugh. “No, I didn’t. The only one I was fooling was me… and maybe you.”

The sat like that for a few minutes. Sometimes that Week still seemed like a dream—that any minute Mike would wake up and his married life never existed.

He buried his face in the crook of Harvey’s neck. “I feel that way too sometimes. That you’ll change your mind.”

Harvey sighed and Mike could almost sense what he was going to say.

Mike cut him off. “You’re not allowed to call me an idiot if you feel the same.”

Harvey kept quiet.

The associate sighed into Harvey’s shoulder. “It’s late. Why don’t we just go to bed? We can talk about what we’ll do with the guest bedroom tomorrow.” Neither one of them made a move to get up.

Harvey hummed low—like he could fall asleep then and there, though Mike knew Harvey’s back wouldn’t let him. “Maybe someday we could… make it a kid’s room.”

Mike’s heart stopped. He squeezed Harvey tighter and breathed him in as his heart started pumping a mile a minute. He wished he could see Harvey’s face because his voice gave nothing away. “Someday…” Sometimes Harvey made plans and Mike was just completely dumbfounded that Harvey would still want him that far in the future. “I’d like that. If you’re up for it, old man.”

“It’s us, Mike. We can do anything.”

And Mike could tell he believed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, and I bet a bunch of you thought I was done.  
> Jokes on you.


	24. Epilogue the Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need each other. Some days more than others.

Harvey and Mike were in a meeting when it happened because the universe has piss poor timing on that sort of thing. The room was one of the big glass ones that bent with the curve of the building and Jessica was leading the meeting. Mike’s phone buzzed loudly in his pocket, for which Harvey glared at Mike. It wasn’t the first time he hadn’t turned his phone off for something important but all Mike did was smile sheepishly at him.

“It wouldn’t buzz if it wasn’t important,” Mike stage whispered at him.

Excusing himself Mike went out the conference room and began to walk down the hall. Harvey watched him walk away, mostly because he really enjoyed watching Mike walk. However, instead of continuing Mike stopped just as he’d turned into the cubicle aisle. His whole being shifted and Harvey just felt this overwhelming dread. This terrible, pit of his stomach feeling that had him standing and moving for the door without looking back when Jessica called after him.

“Mike,” he called out but the associate wasn’t listening.

Mike didn’t even turn to look at him. He was nodding, making noises of agreement like his mind was somewhere else. Eventually, he hung up, and by then everyone in the immediate area was staring or only pretending to be busy. Mike was just staring down at his phone, eyes unfocused.

Instinct took over. Harvey grabbed Mike’s arm and dragged him through the cubicle maze because Harvey knew. He knew what this was. And if he was right then Mike needed him to make sure what was about to happen didn’t happen in the middle of the office. The file room was closer than the elevator. By the time they reached it and Harvey closed the door, Mike was shaking in his grip.

Once it closed behind them Harvey grabbed Mike and held on.

“I know. I know. It’s alright. I got you,” Harvey whispered into his shoulder. Most of the associate’s weight was on him now, and Harvey brought them both to the floor, unable to get them to the chairs and that wouldn’t afford the kind of embrace Mike needed. For once he didn’t think about his or Mike’s suit as they sat there, wrapping himself around Mike and propping himself up against the door as the associate silently shook apart.

“She’s gone. They--they thought she was napping,” Mike whispered into the crook of his neck. It was like the world had dissolved into just him and Mike. It was what he had feared and the loss hit him too. His husband’s grandmother had always been kind, been generous with her affection for him and his family.

They also both adored Mike and how could he not love her for that alone?  Harvey had never really known his grandparents, his father died years ago and he and his mother literally never spoke. Grammie was great with Gabriella and his brother and Alisa. But his grief was nothing compared to Mike’s.

To see Mike like this, to feel him breaking like this, felt like it was killing him too.

When the shaking subsided Harvey nudged him. “I’m getting us out of here.” He reached into his pocket for his phone and called Donna. “Emergency; cancel everything for today and tomorrow. Mike’s stuff too. Pawn that off on whoever doesn’t have the good sense to get out of your way. If Louis complains, stab him with a pen or something.”

“I’ve always wanted to do emergency plan delta—“

“Donna, focus. Please.” He pushed past the lump in his throat. “I also need you to clear a path to the elevator from the file room. I don’t care if you have to buy half the office lunch. Just move them. Text me with an all clear.” This he could do. Plan. Get Mike to a safe place where he could do this, where they could mourn. 

“They don’t call me Miracle Max for nothing. I’ll call Ray and have him out front.”

He let out a weak laugh. His voice cracked a little as he said, “Thank you.”

Donna was quiet for a moment as if she was just realizing the severity of the situation. “I got this, Harvey. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Harvey hung up and set the phone down next to him on the floor, waiting. Mike had stopped shaking but he laid against Harvey like he was boneless, listlessly tracing the pinstripes on Harvey’s arm.

“Just keep breathing.” Mike took a sudden deep breath, as if he’d been holding it without realizing. Harvey fumbled with straightening Mike’s suit jacket. “Donna’s gonna arrange everything. Ray will be waiting. Is it alright if Ray drives us? I completely forgot to ask. It can be a random cab, whatever you need.”

 Mike nodded, and his voice rasped as he finally found words. “Ray’s fine… Ray’s perfect. He’ll be there?”

“He’ll be there.” Harvey hoped to God Ray didn’t make him out to be a liar.

Mike just pressed his face into Harvey’s shoulder. He wasn’t shaking anymore but he clutched at Harvey like a drowning man.  “I missed our lunch yesterday,” he whispered. Harvey leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“She knew how much you loved her and she loved you more than anything in the world,” Harvey whispered back. It was something him and the old lady shared.

Mike shuddered, pulling his face out of Harvey’s shoulder and looking into his eyes. “Have I ever thanked you? For… Believing in me and just… everything.”

Harvey took a moment to breathe Mike in. Steeling himself, he buried his nose in Mike’s hair. “I assure you all those things were completely selfish. I need you.”

Mike’s shaking subsided. “You need me.”

“Yup. I love you. I love you more than sharks love blood.” The reference was a complete victory because Mike actually laughed even if there were still tears in his eyes.

“You’re dumb.”

But to Harvey it sounded an awful lot like ‘I love you’ so he kissed his husband sweetly and then tucked him back under his chin.

Finally, after an eternity, his phone buzzed the all clear.

“Ready?”

Mike shook his head. It was a feeling Harvey could relate to. When his dad died he didn’t think he’d be ready to face the world. Harvey wanted to be there for Mike, so long as that was what Mike wanted. And Mike was rarely shy about his wants anymore, so if he wanted to be alone right now he’d say so. Slowly, Mike pulled away and they stood, straightening their suits. Without thinking twice, Harvey laced his fingers with Mike’s. Public displays of affection had been ruled off limits in the office—for the most part anyway—and hand holding was near the top. But everything sucked and Mike looked a little less haunted with the contact.

So with their backs straight and steps determined they left the file room and made their way to the elevators, hand in hand.


End file.
